


SoulmateTale

by LucyDarkhive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, Female Frisk, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'll probably add more tags later, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like honestly., Multi, Porn With Plot, Slow Romance, Someone should really write a guideline for tagging, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, i still don't know what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDarkhive/pseuds/LucyDarkhive
Summary: In a world where finding your soulmate means life or death, Frisk will embark on a journey to find hers. She will meet many that will change her life. Some for the better, some for the worse. How her story courses will depend on her choices.





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Uh, welp. Obviously I'm new here and have no idea what to place in the notes. Yay! Honestly by the time I'm finished with this story I'll be a full fledged sinner lol. Constructive criticism only please, it's my first story on here. Hope you enjoy!

SoulmateTale

 

 

_Hey have you heard of the Soul Fairy? They say that it's a spirit that travels around, granting the wishes to souls who wish to find their mate, but can't quite do it on their own. Some say that the spirit is that of a beautiful human woman and some say that the spirit is a gorgeous monster. Though, they can’t say for sure since no one's ever seen it long enough to say._

Ever since Frisk turned twelve she’s always had this odd dream. I mean, it was simple, but odd. She was… with a monster. A whole gang of them actually, but that’s not the important thing right now. There was this particular monster she was with, she could only ever make out his silhouette when she was dreaming, but whenever she went to meet him he’d always have the biggest smile on his face and he greeted her with: “I’m glad you could make it once again, Princess.” As if he’d been waiting on her..

It’s been six years and that dream has never once left her alone. Now, she’s about to turn eighteen in a few more weeks, and all of this “finding your soulmate before it’s too late” spiel was starting to get on her nerves. Mostly because she can’t seem to find her Mr. Right and she’s absolutely determined to find him before it’s too late. For Frisk, her too late is her eighteenth birthday. So today she's decided that maybe, just maybe, he's stuck in a goddamn tree waiting for someone to get him down.

Looking back at the city she almost felt bad for leaving, then again, it’s not like there was anyone to miss her. Her parents passed when she was too young to remember them and the orphanage, er, orphanages that she ended up in were all shit. No one cared about anyone, especially the staff. The women at the first place were, in short, whorish gold diggers. They ran a back alley brothel, using the older girls as pleasure for the other men and women. Luckily, she was too young to be forced to do such a thing. But that didn’t stop a few of the men from trying. She had a few close encounters despite her not wanting to fight back, she had to. Like hell would she allow them just take her first time like that. It was meant to be special. Though now, she may not even want sex. She had a… pretty fucked up outlook on it now. Oh, and don’t even get her started on the second orphanage she ended up after she ran away from the first one. That was worse than hell itself. At least it felt like it….

**Ugh…**

Enough about that piece of her life, it’s over and she won’t be going back. She didn’t think she could anyway...? Upon looking around she realized that she’d gotten lost, perfect. Oh, and look! The sun was setting! Great-. “Well fuck.” Frisk gave a soft sigh and gently shook her head, this was exactly what she didn’t need. This forest was way too big to be getting lost in especially with all these daunting twists and turns that could lead to who knows what.

But she had to keep going..

The sounds of barking dogs soon reached her ears and-

_Holy shit they sound close!_

“F-fuck…!” They were after her! Those persistent bastards! They just wouldn’t give up, would they? She couldn’t help it; in an instant she took off and darted into the quickly arising shade of darkness. They had tracking dogs, but she knew how to trick them. She just..needed to find some sort of river or something. Her thoughts were all jumbled at the panic that bubbled up in her stomach but she had to keep calm, she couldn’t get nervous. They’d catch her if she stopped to panic now, she didn’t know how long she’d been running or how far back the dogs barking had faded. But she knew better than to trust the silence when dealing with thugs.

**At least rest a little bit..**

God her legs were killing her, they burned from the extra exercise she was getting. But she would get a break soon.

The sound of rushing water broke her chaotic thinking, and her heart practically leapt with elation. _Yes! Yes! Yes!!_ A grin spread across her face as she slowed to a steady walk, stumbling over a couple branches here and there. But her legs and arms had worked so hard she couldn’t blame them if they’d become a bit lethargic. The rushing water became louder and louder with each step closer she took. And soon the river came into view, it was still a ways away, but she was close enough to lower her guard just a bit.

**Fuck, that was a horrible mistake.**

A low growl resounded from behind her causing her to freeze, Dear god I just had to stop, didn’t I? Carefully she craned her head in the direction of the sound, and sure enough the silhouette of a dog caught her eye. “Oh, fu-!” It pounced and she clumsily dodged it, usually she’d be able to dodge an attack with ease. But- excessive exercise + pissed off thugs and their dogs trying to attack her = Hella tired Frisk who can barely dodge worth shit.

“G-gotta get to the river..” The noise of her boots scratching against the ground sounded so loud in that moment, but not nearly as loud as the barking that horrid dog was making. Despite the voice being deep and low, it was loud, powerful and currently to her; quite frightening. It was closing in on her fast, snapping its jaws at her legs and snarling. The river had become so close she could see the tides gently crashing against the bank.

**Come on! You’re almost there!**

An ear piercing scream erupted from her lips, and she knew exactly what had happened. Reluctantly she turned to see how bad the damage was. Pain instantly shot up through her leg and she screamed once again only to fall to the ground at the tug on her leg.

“Let me go you stupid mutt!!” She roared, lifting the leg it hadn’t bitten down on and began kicking. At that moment adrenaline filled her veins and the pain melted away, she just wanted that dog to let go of her leg. Eventually she kicked it in its nose and it released its hold, but not without leaving a nasty gash. Endorphins rushed to ease the pain in her leg however she couldn’t dwell on the pain at the moment, she still needed to get away. Though, seeing the dog whimper and rub at its nose before scampering off with its tail between its legs made her feel just a bit bad.

 **Hurry up and get to that river you** idiot! ~~~~

Right! The river! “Ah, shit..” With a muffled hiss she pushed herself to her feet and limped towards the water. She just wanted to toss her sweater into the quickly moving pool, but apparently someone else had different plans for her. She had no time to steady or balance herself from the stray branch that had sprouted out of the ground. Which in turn caused her to fall into the river, it was a lot deeper than she remembered and she could barely stay afloat. Not to mention the pain from the fresh water washing out her wound hit her in full force, and on top of that she hit her head on a boulder. “Sh-shit..” The last thing she could remember seeing was the light of the moon shining down on her before she blacked out completely.


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are back to back, but please don't expect them this fast. I'll try to have one out every week or so, it all depends on how much work I can get done before being interrupted. But as usual, please enjoy! (•ω•)

 Frisk was slipping in and out of consciousness, her body ached and she was pretty sure she'd die in the river. She was freezing, her limbs were numb and far from wanting to listen to her in the slightest. Not that she could even muster the strength to make her brain work at the moment anyway. It's not like she wanted to die, but she was in absolutely no position to do anything to save herself.

  
“Hm? What the-?!” Asriel sputtered, his eyes widened at the sight of something large quickly approaching down the river. How’d she even get in there in the first place?! “Ch-Chara! Come quick!” He shouted whilst he continued to check on the approaching figure.    
  


Was that a voice she just heard? 

 

… 

 

Yes! There it was again! Oh thank heavens, she wasn't done for yet. 

  
“What is it, Asriel?” The brunette asked as she approached the panicked furry. He hastily pointed towards the river and spoke once again. 

 

“There’s something big in the river! It kinda looks like a body…” The teen goat monster gave a worried glance to his human when she didn’t say anything after a moment.    
  
“Get the rope, Azzy.” She replied calmly, pulling her hair up into a bun before pulling off her shoes. “C'mon! Don’t drag your paws! Hurry up!” Her snappish words made the boy jolt into action, quickly scurrying over to the rope they used to play tug-o-war with a few of the other monsters that’d already headed back to the village. Soon he returned and handed Chara the rope, who in turn, began to tie it around her waist.    
  
“What are you gonna do?” Asriel asked as he tilted his head, his floppy ears falling with gravity. She gave him an incredulous look before handing him the opposite end of the rope and heading over into the river. 

 

“That’s a human in the river.” She replied. It didn’t take him long to piece together what she was doing and immediately followed her until he was just a few steps away from the bank. 

 

“Oh god, Chara be careful!” He shouted out to her, holding the rope firmly after giving it enough slack for her to be able to reach the person drifting with the current. 

 

“Careful is my middle name Azzy! I’ll be fine.” The brunette called back, waiting a bit for the body to float closer to grab their arm. Though, once she did she hadn’t expected the current to try and take her too. “Oomph! Shit! Fuck! Asriel pull!” She shouted, grip tightening on the body whilst she tried to regain her footing on the slippery, rocky bottom. But she didn’t struggle for long, the goat monster holding the other end of the rope quickly reeled them in and helped them both out of the water with little struggle. 

 

Chara couldn’t help the coughs that erupted from her throat as her lungs expelled the excess water that had trapped itself within. “D-damn that was close..” She chuckled softly once her coughing fit calmed. She caught her breath a few moments after, and turned to look over the human she pulled out the river. Upon closer inspection she could see that she’d pulled out a girl, and she had a nasty bite on her leg. “Go get mom, she probably swallowed too much water and passed out. Make it quick to!” The female spoke, her hands already pumping on the other girls chest, trying to make her cough up the water.    
  
Asriel nodded and hopped to his feet, immediately heading back towards the village. His powerful legs carrying him hastily, thankfully they weren’t too far away and he was able to be quick like Chara had asked him to be. “Mom! Mom!! Come quick!” The teenager called, bursting through the door nearly tracking the older woman down.    
  
“Asriel?” She gave him a concerned yet confused look at his urgency only to be pulled back towards the door. 

 

“No time to explain! We’ve gotta get back to Chara!” At the mention of her other child her face paled. 

 

“Is she alright?! Did something happen while you all were out?!” She questioned, picking up her pace to hurry after the bounding teen monster. 

 

“No, that’s not it!” He called back, skidding to a halt in front of Chara and the other human girl.    
  
Toriel furrowed her brows at her sons vagueness. “Asriel, what- oh. Oh dear.. is she alright?” She asked, kneeling down next to Chara. 

 

“I believe so, she woke up for a moment, but then she went back under…I think she might have a concussion. After I made sure she’d coughed up all the water in her lungs I noticed that she was bleeding from the back of her head.” As she explained she carefully rolled the unconscious girl’s head to the side to show her mother. 

 

The goat woman gasped quietly before immediately placing a hand to the wound pooling healing magic into it without a second thought. As she did so she scanned her for any more injuries, though unable to locate any other ones aside from the gash upon her left leg. She winced at the sight and applied a bit of magic to that wound too just to help it heal a bit better after they got her back home.    
  


Xxx

  
The next time Frisk came to she nearly blacked out once again. Panic entered her veins like a wildfire as she struggled to grasp her surroundings, it took a moment for her to realize that the feeling of her being pulled off with the current of the river was just that. A feeling. Frantically, she gripped at the front of her jacket only to find out that she no longer had it on.  _ Oh god, wh-where’s my jacket?! _ A ragged breath left her and she gently closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts before she accidentally forced herself into another panic attack. Once she knew she’d fully calmed she reopened her eyes and sat up, wincing at the sharp throb that coursed through her skull. 

 

“Fuuuuuuuck…ugh my head..” Grabbing at the back of her head she curled into herself, bringing her knees up to cradle the thumping pain away. Yet, she felt another pain rocket through her leg as she brought them both to her chest. Was it bodily pain Wednesday? It wasn’t until after the ache subsided did she notice that she was pretty much covered in bandages. Not only that, but she was in a bed..? Carefully she lifted her head to look around, examining her surroundings more. Exactly, how did she get here?    
  
“Oh, you’re awake! I’m so glad! We were beginning to grow worried you’d never wake up.” A voice interrupted her gathering thoughts, and she couldn’t help but to glance up in the direction of the voice.    
  
**A…goat..?**   
  
“Wh-what the hell?!” The monster must’ve been just as startled as she was at first, but then she, she giggled. What the heck! It was obvious by the way Frisk pressed her back into the headboard and her hands gripped the covers that she was more than a bit on edge by all this.   
  
“Please my child, relax. I am not going to hurt you. My name is Toriel, my children fished you out of the river a few days ago. And I must say, you’re quite the sturdy little human.” She reassures, carefully setting a piece of pie and a glass of milk at her bedside table. The scent filled her senses and she felt herself salivate until her words sunk in. 

 

“Wait.. “A few days ago”?” Confusion built up in her as she attempted to grasp what she was saying, "Um, how long have I been asleep?” As Frisk awaited her answer she began to reach for the pie, her stomach growled rather loudly in turn making her blush crimson whilst she took small timid bites.

Embarrassed at the loudness of her growling stomach she shrunk into herself. 

 

“How long? Oh, around two days. Almost three.” Toriel had begun to worry about Frisk the moment she laid eyes on her. The brunette had been in rather bad shape when they got to her. 

 

It took a moment before her answer sunk in.  _ Th-three days?! _  Frisk hissed at the pain rocketing through her head at her being stupid and jolting upright. “Almost three whole days?!” She croaked reaching to grasp her dry throat, goodness that explained so much now. She glanced over at the glass of milk and instantly grabbed it, downing the liquid without a second thought.    
  
“You alright in here mom?” Another voice was now added to the mix, along with a new face. One similar to the first, only, they looked far more masculine than the woman beside her. She looked over her shoulder at the boyish looking goat monster and nodded, her kind smile never leaving her face. 

 

“Oh, of course Asriel. Our guest was just surprised by how long she had been asleep. Though, I don’t think I can blame her for being so surprised.” Toriel giggled, turning back to face her. 

 

“Oh, she’s awake? Good! We all were getting pretty worried considering your wounds weren’t really all that bad.” He replied, allowing his eyes to rest on her hidden leg.    
  
After a moment Frisk grew curious and pulled the cover away, wanting to examine the damage herself. When she got a good look her eyes widened, sure, it was lightly wrapped in bandages. But she could feel that there was a dull throb that now coursed through her bandages than when she first got the infliction. Slowly, she inched towards the edge of the bed placing the bandaged leg down first and pressing it into the floor, testing how much it’d healed. Upon glancing up she could tell that they both were watching to see if she was going to fall or anything. She didn’t know why, but knowing that one of them showed the possibility of catching her if she were to topple over gave her a feeling of… DETERMINATION to try and get on up on her own. 

 

Once Frisk placed both feet against the ground she stood, wobbling only slightly due to the quick motions. It felt odd, standing after being immobile after practically three days but much like riding a bike, one could never fully forget how to walk. It seemed like her progress on healing was going far better than either of them expected. But like Toriel had said; she’s a pretty sturdy little human. Carefully she bounced on the balls of her feet, easing the pain gradually until she knew she could most likely walk with little to no struggle at all.    
  
“Ah, dear child, would you like to finish your pie?” Toriel offered, gently urging her to finish the abandoned pie. With a slight nod she picked the piece back up from its plate and slowly begin to eat once again, watching with keen interest as she carefully eyed the two monsters. 

 

They both were enormous compared to her, then again she only stood at about 5'7-5'9" while they definitely stood at 6'10 or greater. They were for sure more than a foot or so taller than she was. White fur covered their bodies with clawed paws to match, but as threatening as they looked. She could tell that they both were, or rather, could be very sweet. They had fangs protruding from their muzzle of a mouth showing off their light airy smiles which gave her a sense of warmth. Toriel had a small but sharp pair of horns sticking out the top of her crown while Asriel had slightly longer ones that curved inward towards the end. In hindsight they looked kind of like twins, save for Asriel being the taller one and having bright green eyes to complement the shirt he was adorning compared to Toriel’s soft brown ones.    
  
In the wake of her finishing the treat, Toriel smiled and carefully took the plate and glass from her hands. “Now, my dear. We have a few questions to ask of you. Just as I’m sure you have some for us.” She wasn’t wrong, Frisk did have some questions. But, that was common when a person woke up in a foreign environment. With a nod of confirmation Toriel smiled and rose from her seat by the bed and turned on her hind legs. “When you’re ready please meet us downstairs my child.” And with that she and Asriel left the teen alone.    
  
Frisk took her time before she decided to go downstairs. She first located her regular clothes to put on instead of going down there in the long robe she currently adorned. As much as she didn’t want to think about it she prayed that they hadn’t removed her tank top in order to put this on. With a twinge of nervousness that shook her hands she unzipped the robe and let it fall to the floor beneath her. Relief filled her at the sight of the blue silk-like fabric of her thin tank top, it meant they hadn’t seen what was underneath which was good. It meant there wouldn’t be any questions on those things. She then took a bit more time to examine herself, taking notes on the small bandages that adorned her body, most likely from the scrapes and cuts she received on her way down the river thanks to its sharp rocky bottom at times. It really placed her at unease. What would’ve happened to her if they hadn’t found her floating along? Would she have gotten lucky and washed up on a shore? Or would she have woke up in the middle of an even larger river, lost and out of energy to swim?    
  
“Tsk..focus on the positives Frisk. They found you and you’re safe now.” The dark brown haired girl whispered to herself as she placed a hand on the full body mirror. God she looked a mess, hair all disheveled, bandages all over and it didn’t exactly help that she adorned a straight look almost all the time. Plus she rarely opened her eyes and they were so pretty too; but alas, she needed to get dressed before they assumed she wasn’t going to come down or something. Shimmying her leggings over her legs she let a small smile slip past at the stitching that mended the ripped leg together.  _ Must’ve been Toriel, she’s so nice.. _ Frisk let out a small laugh as she pulled on her shorts that clung snugly to her wide hips, afterwards she pulled on her pink sweater crop top then her black jacket that was still too big for her despite her rather curvy form. Looking at herself in the mirror the multiple long sleeved items almost seemed too much, but she loved being warm and with autumn approaching she most definitely would not risk being cold.    
  
Satisfied with her appearance she slipped on her black lace up boots and headed out her bedroom door. What she was met with on the outside was not what she expected. The place was large. Far larger than she initially anticipated.  _ Well okay then…how the hell do I get downstairs from here..? _ The dark haired female blinked, looking down both ends of the identical hallway. Both sides had two sets of stairs, one that led upwards and the other down. Now, she really just wanted to go back into her room and wait for someone to come get her. Surely they knew it was possible that she could get lost in a place like this?    
  
Thankfully her silent prayer had been answered, another figure had exited from a room a few doors down. “E-excuse me! Could you tell me how to get downstairs?” She called out, causing the figure to turn and face her. At first she almost thought that the person was yet another monster, especially with their bright pretty blood colored eyes. To say that Frisk was surprised to know that it was another human that was coming to aid her would be an understatement.    
  
**It’s rude to stare you know..**   
  
But she couldn’t help it, she thought the place was all monsters. Even though she’d only see two. It was a horrible assumption on her part.    
  
“Yes? You need help?” The other humans voice broke her inner thoughts and she blinked, jolting back at the full appearance of the girl. She hadn’t been paying attention and she must’ve moved closer. Frisk couldn’t help but to stare at the other girl, she almost thought that she was staring into a mirror with how similar they both looked. Both adorned brown hair that cascaded down to their waist, though Frisk’s was darker by a shade or two, a medium caramel skin tone with a coke bottle figure to match. But there were differences as well, their eyes for instance, one pair was a ruby red while the other pair had been hidden well behind dark lashes. Another difference would be the other girl had a pink undertone to her cheeks giving her a natural look of blush permeating her skin contrary to Frisk’s slightly paler looking cheeks.    
  
“Um, hello? You’re staring awfully hard y'know.” She spoke again almost startling Frisk, she didn’t mean to stare she was just a bit shocked to find that there was another human here. 

 

“Ah, right! S-sorry. I didn’t mean to stare it’s just..you look so famil- I mean, similar! Uh, um-! S-so can you help me get downstairs? Miss Toriel and Asriel are waiting for me..”    
  
“But of course, hehe! I should’ve known that they were going to forget to give you directions to get down there. C'mon, I’ll show you. My names Chara by the way.” Chara replied, a calm smile upon her lips as she motioned for Frisk to follow.

 

“Oh, my names Frisk! It’s nice to meet you Chara.” The journey downstairs wasn’t as difficult as Frisk anticipated, she almost felt silly for being so intimidated by daunting looking passageways. Once they arrived Chara led Frisk to the living room, it was the largest room she’d ever seen! Not to mention lavish, but under all the fanciness there was a distinct warmth that soothed her nervousness as she eased into one of the purple cushions of one of the three couches that were expertly placed in the center of the room. They each had a different color, black, purple and white. All still looked as fresh as if they’d just been brought in.    
  
“Oh good! You two have made it down! Now we can get straight to business.” A deep soft spoken voice boomed making her turn her head to follow the sound. Lash covered eyes were met with yet another goat monster, they were definitely male that much she couldn’t deny. He had two long white horns sticking out the crown of his head, medium shoulder length blonde hair accompanied by a matching beard that looked freshly trimmed. Plus he was hulking, despite being dressed in a sweater and loose pants she could tell that there was muscle underneath. He also had a kind smile, much like Toriel’s only with soft green eyes. He and Toriel had to be Asriel’s parents, the younger goat monster looked just like them mixed together.    
  
Soon after they all had gathered into the living room and the air began to grow thick with awkwardness, Toriel spoke first, breaking the ice.    
  
“So, first things first. What’s your name my child?”   
  
“Frisk.”   
  
“Nice to meet you Frisk, my name is Asgore.” Toriel gave him a side glance, but said nothing on his introduction. It was polite to do so after all.    
  
“How’d you end up in the river, Frisk?”    
  
**Wow, no sugar coating anything from her, eh?**   
  
Frisk shifted against the cushion finding that subject a bit touchy. But she didn’t have to tell her the whole truth, did she? She glanced over at the goat woman and bit the inside of her lip. No, lying to them would be pointless. It’d surface sooner or later. “I was being, um, chased and fell in..” Chara gave her a slightly disbelieving look, almost as if she knew that there was more to the story.    
  
“Chased by what?” Asriel asked that question.    
  
“Dogs.”   
  
“Is that how you received those injuries?” Toriel chimed in again.    
  
“Yes and no, the gash on my leg was definitely from the dog, but the cuts and bruises including the one on my head were from the river. I’d hit my head on a boulder and blacked out.” Soft gasps escaped both parents, and she couldn’t help but to shift against the cushion once again.    
  
“Oh you poor thing… you must’ve been so scared. But, how did you end up in the forest? Don’t you have a family? They’re probably worried sick about you.” At that Frisk immediately knew that this would be a long next few hours of her explaining things. And as much as she wanted to she just couldn’t bring herself to tell them certain things. They were just, too hurtful, and she wasn’t ready to share that part of her life just yet.   
  
Once Frisk finished her story she unconsciously pulled her knees up to herself, a small frown upon her usually stoic looking face whilst she reached up to dab at her unshed tears. Asgore was the first to move from his spot on the black couch moving to the purple one in order to pull the gently crying girl into a hug. “It’s okay to cry, Frisk. We’re not here to judge or hurt you..we’re here to help dear.” His deep compelling voice brought upon a heavy wave of sadness that she’d been holding in far too long, and she let out a sob latching onto the large monster comforting her. Crying into his fur whilst her body shook with the shocks of sobs that racked her form, goodness how long had it been since she’d cried like this? Much too long in any case.    
  
It took the brunette all of 45 minutes for her sobs to die down into quiet sniffles, but she still refused to let go of Asgore. He was so warm, it comforted and relaxed her. Making her sleepy but she knew she wouldn’t go to sleep just yet. Her stomach growled for a second time that day, causing a chain reaction and after a moment of silence Frisk let out a small laugh triggering the rest to follow suit. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”   
  
“Oh nonsense child! We’re all hungry hee hee! It just means that it’s time for dinner, you did nothing wrong.” Toriel laughed, wiping a few tears from the corner of her eye before standing from her spot on the white couch. “How about I go make us all something and Chara, Asriel and you can get to know each other a bit more, hm? Go outside and get some fresh air. It’ll do you some good.” Frisk nodded, sitting up and leaning away from Asgore wiping away her shed tears. 

  
“Oh yeah, I forgot to ask..exactly, where is here?” She looked up once she was finished and waited for an answer, carefully running a hand through a lock of her hair.    
  
“This place? Oh, this is New Home. Terribly named by our King here.” Toriel smirked at Asgore’s pout, causing another quiet chuckle to leave the woman as she headed towards the kitchen.    
  
**Pfft, well, she isn’t wrong. That is a pretty crappy name for a place.**   
  
“Well then, why don’t you kids go out into the back and chat? Catch the ending rays of sunlight?” Asgore suggested clasping his hands together, his ever present soft smile upon his face. The three teenagers nodded and rose from their respective spots before following one another out to the backyard. It’d be a little while before dinner was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha wondering about that story aren't ya? Well, you'll have to wait a long while before its revealed! Our dear Frisk has some deeply rooted scars she's gotta overcome. But don't worry, there will be plenty of time to do that in the future. Ciao~


	3. Magic Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. GAWD. 180 HITS?! WHERE'D Y'ALL COME FROM?! Thank you, you sweet blessed people! I know a lot of writers say this, but I really didn't expect this story to get that many views. Like honestly, when it had hit 50 hits within the first two days I'd posted this I fangirled so hard. It really made me happy and inspired me to really work hard on this chapter along with the others I plan on making in the future. Anyway, enjoy!

A week had passed since the Dreemurr family took Frisk in. She was adjusting nicely to the new setting. Well, as nicely as one could with her haunting past. It'd nearly caught up with her a few days ago, absentmindedly she reached for her scarred leg. Nimble fingers brushing over the bandaged appendage. The wound had healed nicely thanks to Toriel’s healing magic. But the reason behind the injury still hurt. 

 

Frisk sighed and sat up in her bed. Heh. She didn't think she'd ever get one of those until after she'd found her soulmate. Speaking of which, she'd practically forgot that she was looking for the person, or monster. The dark brunette glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. 

 

3 AM… perfect, she'd started waking up long before the sun even decided to rise again. Yet another sigh escaped her and she slipped on her slippers. A nice walk might tire her out again since turning over, and rolling restlessly in her bed sheets would only wake her up further. 

 

Once she was dressed in something light but warm she exited the room. Taking her phone and headphones with her, she used the music as a small distraction. It wasn't much, and occasionally she caught herself slipping into thoughts of what she was hiding from her newfound family. It would eat her up on the inside if she continued to dwell on it. 

 

**Focus on something happier, Frisky! You've finally got that potential happy family you've always wanted!**

 

Yeah! She did, didn't she? But that was only if they intended to let her stay.   _ Of course they'll let me stay, why wouldn't they? Then again… why  _ **_would_ ** _ they?  _ It wasn't like she was their child or anything. “Ugh.. Stupid brain you're not supposed to think about this stuff…!” Not to mention the music she was listening to wasn't exactly helping either. Frisk furrowed her brows and changed the song, before looking up to see where she'd wandered off too. She was still in the manor, that much was evident. 

 

It was ridiculous that she was lost now, she thought she'd memorized every corridor of this damned place!? Apparently not. “Okay, it's alright Frisk. You can figure out how to get back to your room from here” She whispered, squashing the rising anxiety that coiled in the pit of her stomach. She usually wasn't so nervous over getting lost in the dark, but fuck something about this dark area made her skin crawl. 

 

She glanced down at her phone and flicked on her flashlight. In an instant the hall was illuminated by the bright light, the brunette quietly gasped her eyes widening at the sight before her. 

 

**So. Many. Books!!!**

 

She had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out of joy. All her rising fear and anxiety had melted away at the sight. She  **loved** to read. The orphanages only had a few selections and she easily breezed through reading those. Not to mention they didn't, or rather  **_wouldn't_ ** teach anything other than the bare basics. Frisk had already been far from stupid when she was admitted to her first orphanage. And if she wanted to stay that way she absolutely had to read. 

 

**Stars, how many books did you sneak before they kicked you out?**

 

She couldn't help the small chuckle that left her as she ventured further inside, delicately running her fingers over the spines. Novels, encyclopedias, dictionaries, you name it, it was probably there. Though she planned on reading all of the books in the room, only a few caught her eye. She figured that they would be just as good of a place as any to start. 

 

“The Physiology of human and monster magic… How The SOUL is The Manifestation Of All Life and a book on human and monster relations.” Frisk smiled, gathering the books into her arms before making her way over to a comfortable spot to begin. Once she was settled and had the proper lighting she opened her first book. “Chapter one: How to summon magic…” 

 

By the time 6AM rolled around, Frisk had finished a number of books. She’d just begun to doze off once again, sleep finally overcoming her. The book she had been working on gently slipped from her fingers into her lap. A book on fears probably wasn't the best thing to fall asleep with at the forefront of her mind. 

 

Xxx

 

“Has anyone seen Frisk? It's almost noon and she hasn't come down for breakfast. She wasn't in her room either…” Toriel asked her family, worry knitting through her brows. Her paw rested nervously on her cheek as her teeth softly gnawed at the inside of her cheek. 

 

“Maybe she's just out on a walk?” Chara piped up, raising a brow as she finished swallowing a piece of her chocolate bar. A shrug rose on her shoulders and she went back to her snack.

 

“So, no one else has seen her?” Toriel pressed, staring down her husband and son. The duo shook their heads, going back to their own snacks and activities. The goat woman sighed, crossing her arms as she lightly tapped her foot. Where could that child be?

 

… 

 

An ear splitting scream seemed to rock the house. All four looked at one another knowing exactly where and who the sound had come from. 

 

It didn't take them long to reach the library, and after they arrived the scene was a little more than unsettling. Frisk lay off in a corner curled into herself, hands clamping down around her midsection, nails digging into her skin through her shirt. Her body shook with a ferocity that made it rather hard for them to approach. They all shared a glance, but in the end it was Chara who stepped up. Having a less likely chance of being fatally hurt, she bit her lip. 

 

“Frisk? Hey, what's the matter?” Chara called, kneeling down in front of the other girl. Now that she was closer she could see that she was muttering something under her breath. The sight caused her brows to knit together, confusion struck on her face. “What? Speak up, I don't understand.”

 

… 

 

“... I'm not going back…” The dark haired female spoke, her body freezing eerily fast before the tremors returned. “I'm not going! You can't make me!” 

 

Before she could blink Frisk had pinned her down, her fingers digging into Chara’s shoulders harshly. Her eyes were still closed, though the lids twitched rapidly. It took a moment for the pain to register, she gasped as if the air had been knocked out of her.

 

“Chara!” Asriel called, his eyes widening as he prepared to bolt to her side. She stopped him. 

 

“Stay back! She's having a bad dream, she doesn't know what she's doing… just like when I first got here.” Chara then turned back to the other girl, cupping her face she sighed. 

 

“Oh you poor thing… Frisk, I need you to wake up. No one's gonna take you back. You're safe here. So wake up.” She pressed keeping a firm grip on Frisk, occasionally giving her face a light slap. “Wake up Frisk.”

 

It took awhile, but after a few more firm slaps the grip on her shoulders loosened. Immediately Frisk withdrew her hold completely, a shocked gasp escaped her as she scrambled back away. Her dark brown bangs cascaded over her face as she held her own hands.  _ Fuck, what was I doing?! Not good… I had Chara pinned! _

 

“Frisk?” Toriel called her causing her to shrink into herself further. She didn't need to look up to see that they were giving her worried looks. Worry stricken faces weren't something she needed. Not right now.

 

“I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to do that.” Frisk swallowed down the lump rising in her throat, a sour taste slowly settled on her tongue and she spoke again. “Did I… Did I say anything weird?” She lifted her head to look at them when she asked them that. The looks on their faces was all the answer she needed, she'd fucked up. Her usual cool, calm and collected demeanor had cracked. 

 

“Frisk dear, is there something you wish to tell us?” Asgore asked making his way to her side, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked back down into her lap. 

 

Her hands balled into small fists and she sighed, “I'd love to tell you all… Honestly. But, it's a sensitive topic for me and I just don't feel comfortable sharing. I'm sorry…”  She stood from her spot, dusting off her jeans she quickly makes her way out of the library.

 

Toriel watched Frisk exit the room. The goat woman could see the deeply rooted scars and cracks of her SOUL, but without touching her she couldn't decipher what the teen had gone through. And she wanted to help so badly, but she couldn't if she didn't know how. “Poor child…” 

 

“Just give her a moment mom. She's shook, and if we try to interfere with it too soon she'll close us off even more.” Chara stood up herself, dusting off her shorts. “Remember when you guys first took me in? How long it took me to really open up? Of course it seemed like a shorter span of time since I was just a child. But Frisk is a teen, she has walls, defense mechanisms that activate when she feels like she's being attacked or backed into a corner.” The honey brunette sighed and pulled her hair back gently, turning to look at her family. “She’ll come to us when she's ready.”

 

Xxx

 

_ Oh god, why did I do that? Now they probably think I'm a problem child and aren't gonna want to deal with me.  _ Frisk had made her way back to her room as quickly as she could, pacing the floor as she ran her hands between her locks. Fear inched itself in from the corners of her mind, her once safe haven, cracked. She did all she could to keep calm and not succumb to the temptation to drown away in her sorrows. 

 

“Ugh, this is so stupid… Why am I even here? I should've left the second I was able to walk well.” She crossed her arms, frowning deeply. Why hadn't she left?

 

**They offered you shelter, how could you refuse? You hadn't had a stable place since you were 13.**

 

“Fuck… This is stupid. I can't keep hiding this…! I'm going mad within my own mind because of this! Because of this… Because of  **_them_ ** .” She hissed at the thought of her past, HATRED bubbling in the pit of her stomach. 

 

_**This is all their fault. But you can grow stronger, go back and DO what MUST be done.** _

 

Frisk froze and her eyes widened… what was that voice? It sounded like hers, but far more tainted than she'd ever heard before… 

 

_ Do what must be done? Get stronger? I'm… I'm not sure I follow.  _ She furrowed her brows and glanced down at her chest, it… it  **_burned_ ** ! God, she felt awful! All of her pent up rage she was never able to release from her past years had suddenly come bubbling forth. Frisk was brought to her knees as she clutched her skin through her shirt, her SOUL was on fire! She couldn't breathe! A gasp escaped her and she dug her hand into the carpet below her in attempt to re-ground herself. 

 

_**Don't fight it! Let it fester and grow until all your pain has gone! Don't you want that?! For all your pain and suffering to disappear?** _

 

**Don't listen to them Frisk! You don't want what they’re suggesting! It'll only hurt you in the end!!**

 

_**Shut UP! You don't know how she feels! You're just trying to make her forget, make her** **weak** **. She wants to feel strong! She wants to get stronger so she can make those that made her suffer feel what she felt! How can she possibly have her** **Happy Ending** **if she's always worried about someone taking it all away from her!?** _

 

The two voices continued to bicker inside her head all while that pain in her chest continued to suffocate her. It grew and grew forcing choked breaths out of her, black spots danced at the corners of her vision until she curled into herself. All she could see was black, and then, there was light within the darkness. Both red; one bright and glistening like a brilliant flame, the other dark and tainted like blood. They were rapidly flashing, arguing, bickering like parents over what was best for the child.

 

“SHUT UP!!! I CAN’T FUCKING BREATHE! STOP SUFFOCATING ME!” She roared out, crying into the fluffy flooring; strangled sobs wracked her body. She could still feel the burning pulsations of her SOUL, it didn't want to go away! The voices had quieted themselves for now, but they left behind the heat and anger of their bickering. 

 

Frisk didn't know how long she'd been in fetal position, trying to cope and ignore the pain before Chara and Asriel came. The two had done something to the suffering teen, she wasn't sure what but the horrid anguish she'd felt earlier had finally gone away. Once she was able to breathe properly again she sucked in greedy gulps of air. Fresh tears stung at the corners of her eyes as she looked between the two.

 

“...Frisk are you okay…?” Asriel asked after a moment of silent exchange between Chara and he. The goat monster looked just as worried as Chara did, if not worse. It was like they knew something she didn’t.

 

“I'm fine.” She replied, sitting up and placing her head in her hands. After all that searing pain in her chest, her head was throbbing in agony. 

 

“What happened?” Chara asked after another beat. This caused Frisk to go rigid and her face contort into one of mass anguish, confusion and fear. She began to tremble as the memories of the previous altercation within herself resurfaced. 

 

“I… I-I was… they were.. ugh.” She sighed, closing her eyes to collect her thoughts everything had transpired so quickly. After a moment she calmed, her body visibly relaxing before she spoke again. “There were two voices, they were arguing over me… about my wants and needs and things like that. While they were doing that my SOUL had started to burn, it was suffocating. I couldn't breathe and I- I just…”

 

Both teens placed a hand on Frisk's shoulders, giving her a genuine kind smile. Silently telling her that everything would be alright, and hopefully, it would. She felt her lip quiver as another wave of tears washed over her. Grabbing hold of both her newfound friends she pulled them close, sobbing out the rest of her worries. God how long had it been since she'd cried like that? Far too long in her opinion. 

 

It took a moment for her to calm, but once she did she released the other two teens. “Sorry for holding you captive, I really needed that.” She chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. 

 

“Pfft, please, that was nothing compared to when Asriel cried for two hours after watching The Lion King.” Chara laughed, jutting her thumb at the male. 

 

“Charaaaa! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!” He pouted crossing his arms, earning a small giggle from Frisk.

 

“I never promised anything like that, besides you know me. Anything like that is gold” She grins cheekily, holding up her phone showing a recording of said incident. 

 

“Oh my God you recorded it too?!?!” He hollered, his fur turning red around his cheeks and nose.

 

Both girls replied with unfiltered laughter, falling back against the floor as they held their sides. Asriel tried his best to be unamused by their antics, but it was only a matter of time before he fell in with the other two. The trio laughed to their heart's content until they could laugh no more. 

 

“Oh man, I don't think I've ever laughed that hard before.” Frisk breathed as she sat up, a smile still on her usually stoic face. 

 

“I don't think we've ever seen you smile this much, Frisk. We should do more things that'll get you smiling like this.” Asriel chuckled, sitting up along with her and Chara. 

 

“Well… if you guys wouldn't mind… I'd stumbled across some pretty interesting books in the library on magic and how to use it and I was wondering if you guys wanted to help me learn?”

 

Chara and Asriel looked between one another before looking back to Frisk. Their silent stares made her nervous and she immediately avoided eye contact. 

 

“O-of course that's only if you _ want _ to! I-I could always as Asgore or Toriel. Or y’know, learn on my own…”

 

Both parties tackled the nervous looking human back into the carpet, laughing once again. 

 

“No way! We'd be happy to teach you magic! As long as you don't mind getting some help from outside sources.” He grinned, hopping up and pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

 

“Outside sources?” She raised a brow at that, turning to look at Chara silently asking for answers. To which was replied with a wink and a grin of her own. 

 

“Don't worry, these two are the best at training. They'll have you doing magic like you were natural in no time” Crimson eyes glinted with glee as she stood up pulling Frisk with her. 

 

“Papyrus? Could you come over tomorrow? We have someone who wants to train in magic. Bring Undyne too please.” 

 

… 

 

“Alright, cool! See you both tomorrow!” He hung up and repocketed his phone, already proud of himself. “Now that that's settled why don't we go get you something to eat and relax?”

 

Frisk’s and Chara’s stomachs rumbled, and a dark blush fell onto their faces. “Guess that means we agree, partner.” Chara laughed, slinging an arm over the others shoulder. “Let's go get some grub!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, well, I really don't have anything to say here... Other than I hoped you liked the story (｡･ω･｡) See you guys next week!


	4. Magic Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting anything in almost a month. So much shit happened in my life and it had really placed me in a funk. I was writing small bits and pieces of the chapter, but ultimately I had to take a break from writing and it helped. Then I got this chapter done, though it's super late I got it up! XD 
> 
> But now that I'm feeling better I should be able to update and post chapters more frequently. Oh! And before I forget, shout-out to my first two commenters: CuteCupcake and Saller_0503! Thank you very much for the positive comments! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

The next day arrived as fast as Frisk was able to fall asleep. Though that wasn't nearly as fast as she would've liked. She, Chara and Asriel  had binge watched Disney movies until the early hours of the next day. Despite being the last one to fall asleep, she was the first one awake. Well, first of the teens, Toriel and Asgore had gotten up early to make breakfast together. She hoped one day that she'd have a lasting relationship like they did.

 

“Good morning Frisk, dear.” Asgore greeted with a warm smile as the sleepy but giddy teen slid into the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

“Good morning Asgore, Toriel.” She replied with her own smile, finishing the water off after a few swigs. She then set the glass down in the sink and went to wake the other two up. Once she returned she was glad to find that Chara was already up. The bouncy teen grinned at the groggy female, leaning over the back of the couch she chuckled. “I suppose you're still needing your morning chocolate?”

 

Chara grumbled something unintelligible and nodded, holding her hand out awaiting her morning treat. Frisk chuckled, happily handing the bar to her. She'd never understand how or why the girl ate so much chocolate yet retained her slender figure.

 

_Probably because she switches between dark and milk chocolate. Maybe she goes on a run everyday too? I mean, she did disappear at some point of the day each day last week._

 

“... Earth to Frisk! Did you leave your body again?” The honey brunette asked with a smirk.

 

She blinked, furrowing her brows at her, before grabbing a pillow to smack her with it. “I do not leave my body when I space out, thank you. I was just wondering how you don't get all chubby and fat from eating so much chocolate. And I swear if you say magic I'm gonna smack you with another pillow.” Frisk placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow, skeptically waiting on her answer.

 

“Okay, well, technically it _is_ magic. Magic training to be precise. It's both physically and mentally straining, plus a very good workout.” Chara replied, bemused by Frisk’s slight annoyance. But it was quickly washed away at the mention of her future training.

 

“So, what should I expect when we get started?” She asked curiously, earning herself another smirk from the other girl.

 

“Ah, ah, ah~ Frisky, that's for me to know and you to find out. Now, since you're all excited for this you should hurry up and shower. You can borrow some clothes from my closet, Papyrus and Undyne will be at the park faster than you can blink.” At that Frisk nodded, and she eagerly hurried up the stairs to shower.

 

Xxx

 

She was stumped. Just what was she going to wear? Currently she adorned her under clothes and a robe. Shifting through Chara’s closet she pulled out several items, she wanted to look nice but also wanted to be practical. Goodness she wished she had her own clothes, then this wouldn't be so hard.

 

Some time after raiding her closet did she find a suitable outfit that matched her taste. Starting with a pair of black thigh high socks with garter straps that attached to her navy blue shorts. Further up she adorned a simple army green long sleeved shirt, a black crop top with the words 'Kill it with Kindness’ neatly written on the front. Once she was satisfied she slipped on her leather jacket, and a pair of brown thick soled ankle high combat boots. “Nice.”

 

“Frisk! Hurry up! We're training, not going on a date!” Asriel called up after the freshly dressed teen. She exited Chara’s room with a brow raised and a hand on her hip.

 

“I know that, Chara’s closet isn't the easiest thing to shop for clothes through. I literally went through like four racks of clothes just to find what I'm wearing now.” She huffed, making her way down the stairs he was waiting at the bottom of. Considering it was training she placed her hair into a lazy bun, just in case she had to worry about it possibly being snagged or something.

Asriel gave her a once over before snorting. He had an amused look on his face, as if something was wrong with her clothing choice.

 

“What?” Frisk furrowed her brows once again as she followed him to the meeting spot.

 

“Nothing. It's just funny, you picked such dark clothes but you seem so much brighter. I mean, when we found you you were dressed in mostly purple and pink. Save for your jacket and boots.” He snorted once again earning a playful but hard elbow from the squinting human.

 

“Psh, before I got here it wasn't like I had a large selection of clothes. I had to take what I could get and be happy.” She shrugged, placing her hands in her pockets. “But don't get me wrong, I do like my more… “girlish” colors. I just happen to not really be all that set on having a specific gender. When I was just a little kid so many people thought I was a boy until I grew boobs.”

 

At that the goat boy snickered, covering his muzzle with a paw he held his side. “Are you serious?”

 

She nodded, a smirk of her own adorning her lips. “Very. It was pretty funny, I could play in the dirt one day and then wear a dress the next. No one was the wiser, they just thought I was queer.”

 

“Wow. You're like an ambiguous legend.” Asriel joked earning a laugh as they arrived at a spacious park.

 

“I guess you could say that.”

 

“PRINCE! NEW HUMAN! YOU ARE LATE!” A rather loud voice spoke, alerting both approaching teens. Frisk paused at the shout, squinted eyes trailing over the massive skeleton in front of her. She was a bit taken back by his appearance.

 

 _Holy_ **_fuck_ ** _, he is_ **_huge_ ** _!_

 

He had to be at least as tall as Asgore or maybe a bit taller. He was rather lanky looking, but his bones were most definitely thicker than any human skeleton she'd seen. They were even fused together in some places despite still working like normal. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and an orange sweater.  Other than that she couldn't really see… anyth- wait. Were those fangs she glanced at? Her head lifted to look at his face once again, and she had to resist the urge to pry her eyes all the way open to triple check what she was staring at was true. Yup, those were fangs. The Dreemurr's had fangs, but not nearly as menacing the ones adorned by the towering Skeleton.

 

Frisk swallowed, chuckling softly as she waved at him. Poorly containing the nervousness within her being. “H-hey there. Nice to meet you, n-name’s Frisk.”

 

Papyrus’ permanent smile seemed to increase as he instantly took his newfound friends hand. Firmly shaking it, causing her to stutter forward a bit. But she returned the shake with her own despite it being nowhere near a strong as the skeletons.  “NICE TO MEET YOU FRISK! SO, THE PRINCE TELLS ME THAT YOU’D LIKE TO LEARN MAGIC! WELL, LOOK NO FURTHER. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE YOUR GREATEST INSTRUCTOR YET!”

 

**Wow, he's loud.**

 

She chuckled softly and nodded happily. “Thanks Papyrus, I can't wait to get started!”

 

“Not so fast you bag of bones! She's gonna have two awesome teachers!” A secondary voice roared causing Frisk to jump back a bit, eyebrows raising in surprise.

 

_Jesus fucking christ. I thought Papyrus was loud._

 

“Uh, hey, name's Frisk.” She waved, staring up at the equally tall fish woman. Were _all_ monsters super tall? If so, that would definitely place a strain on her neck. Thankfully Asriel wasn't that tall just yet, but he was already taller than her.

 

“Well Frisk, my name is Undyne. But for now I'm gonna be your worst nightmare! Fuhuhuhu! You wanna learn magic? Then you'd better be prepared to be pushed to the brink of puking your guts out! Cause it's gonna be intense!!” Undyne shouted with a menacing grin on her face. She adorned blue scales from head to toe most likely, long red hair that was currently pulled back into a singular ponytail. The fish woman was both beautiful and intimidating. Each tooth she flashed from her mouth were the size of kitchen knives, perfectly interlocking with one another.

 

Frisk took a breath after Undyne’s declaration. She balled her hands into fists, brows furrowing whilst a determined look crossed her features. “Intense huh? Then bring it on! I'm gonna complete your training no matter what!” She grinned, looking up at both adults.

 

The duo look taken aback for a moment until their grins returned.  Frisk was no stranger to physical training; underneath all her clothes she hid quite a bit of strength. Though, despite this she's never actually hurt someone. She tried to stay neutral most of the time, but still attempted to avoid violence.

 

After introductions and such the training began almost immediately. She understood the basics, the SOUL was only the culmination of one's entire being. Whereas magic was an entirely different piece of who a person was. Most magic for as long as anyone could remember was based off of a person's eye color. That part was a problem. She hated her eyes with a passion, they did nothing but bring trouble and misfortune. The darker brunette pursed her lips, taking a small step back from the others. She couldn't show them her eyes. What if they thought ill of her after seeing them?

 

“Come on Frisk, it's okay. You're around friends! We won't judge you.” Chara smiled, placing a gentle hand on the others shoulder. The chocolate loving girl had an affect on her, like a sisterly bond. She made her feel safe.

 

“... Okay.” With bated breath she slowly opened her eyes, nervous fingers twitched in attempt to keep her entire person from shaking. She blinked; once, twice, three times before her vision cleared. “It's been way too long since I've had my eyes open like this. My eyes actually hurt.” Frisk laughed. Truly, she felt really weird about having her eyes open like this. It wasn't uncomfortable, well, it wasn't at first.

 

“Uh, guys? I-is something wrong with my eyes? I-I know they aren't the most interesting to look at, but at least say something…”

 

“Holy shit.” Asriel had been the first to break the silence, his bright gold orbs widened with amazement as he stepped closer to further inspect the fidgeting girls eyes.

 

“Frisk, you've been living with us for a week and you've never thought that we wouldn't absolutely _love_ your eyes?!” Chara hollered as a laugh escaped her.

 

“Frisk. Your eyes are badass, how and why would we not love them?” The goat teen added, a small smile on his face, attempting to play off his excitement.

 

She was convinced for the most part, however the looks Papyrus and Undyne were giving her still gave her doubts. “They're just purple eyes, no big deal guys. Other than my magic being purple? Which I guess is cool too… uh, Papyrus? Undyne? Is there… something wrong?”

 

The two adults stiffen before looking between one another, having a silent conversation. Frisk couldn't possibly be who they thought she was, right?  They looked to Chara, then back to Frisk. The similarities were too obvious for them to just be a coincidence.

 

“Um…” Both girls looked at the monsters, each had an eyebrow raised. The silence had become awkward and a bit stifling, they hadn't said a thing since she opened her eyes.

 

“UH, WOWIE FRISK, YOUR EYES ARE SUPER COOL! HONEST!”

 

“Yeah! You just caught us off guard, that's all! But your eyes are awesome!”

 

The teen trio gave the adults skeptical looks, but said nothing, knowing it was probably best not to tread further than necessary.

 

“Well, now that that is out of the way how about we actually get some training done?” Frisk suggested, already wanting to finish for the day so she'd be able to close her eyes again.

 

Eventually the small group did get some training done, despite it being mostly meditation the first few times. It was a little more than frustrating. She'd been excited for this from the moment she found the book! Well, magic had always been a cool aspect to her and even the rumors about the monsters that lived in the forest. But most rumors were almost always never true. So, of course she was shocked when she came face to face with an actual monster.

 

Xxx

 

Days upon days had passed since Frisk began her training. It was difficult; more so it seemed impossible on her part. There always was the possibility of her just being unable to possess magic. Which really sucked. But somewhere deep within her being, she could feel it. Not to mention she was too determined to give up.

 

The day had just ended for their training exercise a.k.a three straight hours of Frisk meditating, while the others worked on the physical aspects of magic. She **still** hadn't gotten a glimpse or feel of her magic. Both Undyne and Papyrus explained what they felt when they summoned their magic. Even Asriel put in his feelings of what he felt. In short, they were all based on similar feelings. The most common one was the want to protect their loved ones.

 

So, of course she wanted to protect her newfound family and friends. But there was also something else that she needed, she could feel it. As often as she meditated and as much as she disliked it. She found that the voices that she'd heard that day were… her? Yet, not her. She'd even made a connection with one. Though, she could always hear that one. It was what many would call a subconscious. However, the second one; that one seemed to be harder to connect with.

 

**You shouldn't try talking to her, it'll only bring you turmoil. She's unhinged, unsafe… she could hurt you!**

 

_But how will I know if I never try? There's always some Good in every Bad. No matter how small._

 

**… I suppose you have a point. But it's still dangerous to do it now. She knows how to access your magic without even blinking.**

 

_While I can't even feel it… okay, I see why you're hesitant of me trying to connect with her. But, if she can access my magic shouldn't I be trying to reach her for help anyway?_

 

 **No! Ugh, what did we** **just** **talk about?!**

 

_Alright, alright. I'm sorry jeez._

 

That had been the end of that conversation as she recalls. Especially since her subconscious never replied after that, occasionally it made small suggestions and whatnot. Though they were helpful, she found them a bit too motherly. But she quickly grew used to them, even tuning them out if they rambled too much. Soon their activities became routine and Frisk, for once, began to feel normal in her crazy life.

 

Xxx

 

“Hey Frisky, what do ya say to a night on the town? We can go to a movie, hit up the dance club then stuff our faces at Grillby’s until he kicks us out?” Chara proposed after a home lesson from Toriel. She taught online classes, it wasn't much, not that she even needed to work in the first place. Asgore had a hand in the government for monsters, plus a small flower shop on the side that did extremely well.

 

It honestly didn't take Frisk long to agree, she was tired, exhausted even. So a day out on the town to have fun and unwind sounded heavenly. “So, when do we leave?” She grinned, bright purple eyes eagerly gleaming in the light.

 

Chara gave a laugh and straightened herself, glad that her sister had decided to join them this round. After so many refusals she'd began to think that the girl was an introvert. But, that was nowhere near the case. She was indeed outgoing, charismatic and sensible, the responsible one when they were adult-less.

 

“In about two hours, plenty of time for us to get ready and do our hair, yeah?” She inquired, holding her hand out.

 

“But of course, I'm a master at getting ready in two hours or less!”

 

The duo laugh once again as they head back to Chara’s room, they still had yet to pile Frisk’s closet with clothing. Thankfully the two lovely ladies were very close in dress size. Once they entered Chara went straight to the closet, throwing the doors open she turns to the dark brunette.

 

“Alright so first things first, matching or nah?”

 

“Hmm, well we're both equally hot so we could go either way.”

 

“Well, since it's our actual first night out why don't we match? It'd be easier for us to find one another.” The honey brunette shrugged, stepping inside the closet heading towards her more revealing yet still classy clothing. She glanced over her shoulder at the purple eyed teen, placing a hand to her chin in thought.

 

“True. Hm, skirts, shorts or jeans? Or maybe we can do a combination if the skirt is too short..” She mumbles, already fingering through the clothing. “Oh! Before I forget, is Asriel joining us?”

 

“Mhm. Asriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Sans and Alphys. It's gonna be a pretty decent sized group. Oh, you've yet to meet Sans or Alphys huh?”

 

“Well, yeah. You guys mention them quite a bit, but from what I've gathered Alphys is rather shy when meeting new people, and Sans is either too lazy or sleeping. But I'm still excited to meet the two of them.” Frisk pulled out a two piece, showing it to Chara. “What do you think?”

 

She looked at the outfit thoughtfully before blinking. “That would look really good on you. Oh my God, where'd you find that? I forgot I even had such a color.”

 

“Pfft, dork. And I found a second one too, only difference is that ones strapless.”

 

“Well, I believe the strapless one would look superb on you. Especially since the top is a lavender color, while the other one is a light pink color. It'd bring out my eyes, don't you think?”

 

“But of course~ heh, c’mon. Let's get dressed.” She smiles, pulling her hair up into a bun before beginning to pull off her clothes. “Is Azzy even here?”

 

“Nah, he's at Sans and Paps helping get Sans out the door. Mom and Dad are setting up for their own date night here, so we're fine as far as you worrying about someone walking in on us.”

 

Frisk snorted, rolling her eyes. “I am not worried, it'd just be really weird if someone walked in on us.”

 

Xxx

 

“Alright, so will you actually try to look nice? I mean, come on Sans you're meeting someone new here!”

 

“don’t worry, i promise i won't look punoficial when i meet your new friend. i'll look “bad to the bone” heheh.” The skeleton chuckled, earning a groan from the teen.

 

“SANS NO! YOUR PUNS ARE INSUFFERABLE!”

 

“actually, i think my puns are quite humerus.” He grinned cheekily, causing Papyrus to scream and storm away.

 

“PRINCE, PLEASE CALL ME WHEN MY BROTHER IS READY AND HAS STOPPED THOSE HORRID PUNS!”

 

Asriel chuckled at the brother's antics, lightly shaking his head. “I can probably promise the first one, but most likely not the second!” He called after the male before turning back to the matter at hand. “Will you at least wear jeans? And a nice shirt?”

 

Sans thought the request over for a moment, shrugging after deciding. “i guess i can make due with that. i’ll go up and change in a bit, just lemme take a nap. wake me up a few minutes before it's time to go.”

 

He sighed, but sat back and relaxed. Knowing the skeleton wasn't going up to his room anytime soon. “Fine.”

 

Eventually time ticked by and the boys were getting dressed and ready. At some point during the wait to wake Sans up from his nap, Mettaton arrived at the skeleton brothers residence. The robot happily made himself comfortable as he chatted upstairs with Papyrus in his room. Meanwhile Asriel struggled to wake up the older skeleton, they had an hour before it was time to meet up with the others. After a heavy extortion of effort the goat teen woke up the skeleton.

 

“Come on, lazybones! Time to get ready!” He spoke, obviously excited for their night out. They'd all been busy with their own things, and a night of young adult fun was exactly what they needed.

 

“alright kid, yeesh calm down heh. you that excited to see your little soulmate?” He teased, casually making his way up to his room.

 

The goat monsters fur stained red, glaring at Sans he crossed his arms. “I live with my SM thank you. Besides, even you know finding your other half is vital for a monsters survival.” He rolled his eyes, turning to sit  back down on the cushion  “Hell it’s vital to a humans survival as well. Luckily for them it's not as fatal as ours, but I'd hate to see a good human without their mate…” When he didn't receive a reply he realized that the short skeleton had already entered his room to change. “Psh, jerk, could've responded… ah well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like they're going out, and Frisk still has yet to unlock her magic. Poor lass, but worry not she'll get there. See you next week!


	5. Tainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, I ran behind schedule for my writing and was really trying to figure out where to put everything. I had it planned out in my head but my fingers were like: lol nope you're going a different way than what you have planned. But, I still liked the way this chapter turned out and (hopefully) you will too! Enjoy!

It was warm. Much warmer than Frisk anticipated, thankfully she and Chara had decided on soft colors. However, she was beginning to regret not placing all of her hair up into a fancy bun or ponytail. The dark hair that was left down had already begun to stick to her neck. Along with her bangs slightly sticking to her forehead; why had they even gotten this fancy? It's not like she was going to meet her SM or anything like that.

 

“It's the point of looking cute, Frisky but yeah, we probably should put your hair up.” Chara could always tell what the other girl was thinking or feeling, and vice versa.

 

“I think I'd rather be comfortable than cute.” She replied, turning to allow her to skillfully pull her hair up into a loose but excellent looking bun.

 

“Aw, not even a little? What if you find your soulmate and you just wear comfy clothing all the time?” She mused, nodding proudly at her quick handy work.

 

“You can be cute and comfy Chara my dear. Besides, if my soulmate doesn't like the laziness of my clothes style then he’ll just have to deal with it.” She rolled her eyes, “It's not like I won't _ever_ get cute. But I do prefer my jeans and jogging pants a bit more than skirts and dresses.” She adds just as a large SUV pulls up, it had the letters MTT fancily scrawled on the side.

 

Frisk blinked, this was their ride to the movies and everywhere else? The vehicle was definitely big enough to easily hold six people. The sheer size of it intimidated her, not to mention it was a bright pink. It'd be blinding if the sun wasn't already below the equator. Why was it so pink?! Though she'd already met Mettaton, she was still getting used to all his flashiness.

 

“I know, it's a lot to take in the first time but I swear you'll get used to it. You wear pink anyway.” The honey brunette sighed, gently grasping the younger girls arm as she tugged her towards the flashy vehicle.

 

“Yeah, but not that much…” Frisk mumbled, still a bit nervous. Out of instinct her eyes slid to a close, leaving just enough to see where she was going. She'd heard mostly everyone's voice enough to know what they sounded like. Not to mention it wasn't like she wasn't able to see, they just couldn't see her eyes. Once they were inside she grabbed the closest open seat, leaving Chara to sit next to Asriel.

 

There was a brief silence in the truck after greetings had come to a close. But as usual, Mettaton was the first to break it. Frisk already knew what was coming, she could feel the eyes on her. Her skin prickled as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

“Frisk, darling your eyes! Why on earth do you have them closed? They're far too beautiful to hide!! Besides, there's no reason for you to be shy. You're in good company.”

 

Though the robots words were true, she still felt impish. Her eyes were just something she couldn't easily put on display. They were a piece of ridicule to her… after years and years of hearing how misfortunate and horrendous they were. It was a bit more than difficult to just up and show them to the world.

 

_Hopefully he can see that._

 

What she definitely didn't expect to come next was a joke. A damn knock knock joke at that too, but she wasn't mad, she was actually happy that the attention had been drawn away from her.

 

“knock, knock.”

 

“SANS NO.”

 

“Who's there?”

 

“Oh my God, Frisk don't encourage him!”

 

“a little old lady”

 

“A little old lady who?”

 

“wow, i didn't know you could yodel.”

 

Groans all around could be heard in the vehicle, and despite this Frisk along with Chara were the ones to laugh.

 

A hand flew up to her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. She shook her head as a small giggle left her. “Oh my god, that was funny.”

 

“hehe, if you like that one then how about this? knock, knock.”

 

The harmonious groan returned and the brunette looked up to see just about everyone facepalm. She couldn't help but to grin, even if they were groaning and telling him to stop they could clearly see that it was making her feel better.

 

“Who's there?” She replied a bit more enthusiastically.

 

“boo.”

 

“Boo who?”

 

“no need to cry kid it was just a joke"

 

She snorted at that, still holding her laughter back. He could see that she was relaxing, but he wanted to hear her laugh. That way he knew she'd be completely fine.

 

“not funny enough for you, huh? alright, i got one that'll knock your socks off.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“which american president was least guilty?”

 

“I dunno, which one?”

 

“lincoln, he was _in a cent_.”

 

As he said that he lifted a penny, causing both Chara and her to laugh. It was practically drowned out the chorus of groans from the others, but Sans could hear it perfectly. It had a nice ring to it. Not to mention it was a decent bonus that Chara was laughing as well. Once their laughter died down the atmosphere had become less tense. Everyone had calmed; Sans had multiple talents and defusing possible bad situations was definitely one.

 

The car ride had been long but pleasant, once the small group had arrived in the city Frisk seemed to tense. She knew they were coming here, they were going to have fun. Relax, and enjoy.

 

 _God, don't let me run into them tonight._ **_Please_ ** _let this night be peaceful._

 

“Frisk? You okay there?” Asriel asked, placing a hand on her shoulder having noticed that she had spaced out.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Are we here?” She smiled, turning to look out the tinted window. “By the way, what are we watching?”

 

“well, we were thinking horror, but we decided that we should do a group vote. heh” Sans gave a shrug, his permanent grin twitching as he chuckles a bit.

 

“THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD WANT HORROR IS YOU SANS. WE SHOULD WATCH SOMETHING SWEET AND ENDEARING, BUT WITH LOTS OF ACTION!”

 

“W-why not an anime?”

 

“Uh, Alphys I don't think they have anime movies here. Besides, this bonehead is on to something. We should watch something we lots and lots of action!!”

 

As the group discussed on what to choose they slipped out of the vehicle. Frisk had been the last one out, but the first to look over their actual movie choices. Judging from their debate if she could find an action packed, thrilling, romantic animation then they'd be fine. She hummed, eyeing the posters.

 

“Hey guys. How about this one?” She calls, turning to look over her shoulder at the others whilst she placed a finger to the folder.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, isn't that Frisk?” A shady looking man asked, elbowing his partner.

 

The other male growled from the jab, but looked to where the other had been. “Huh, no shit. Boss was right, he knew she'd be back. But it looks like she's got herself a little band of monster friends… oh? And another human friend. They look alike though.”

 

“We should go roundup some of the boys and bring 'em both back. Boss’ll be so pleased.” He chuckled darkly, patting the male on his shoulder.

 

“Well, we can't do it right now. We've got to be stealthy.”

 

“Ugh, god fucking damn it. I hate waiting.”

 

“Yeah, well so do I. But if we want to do this right we've got to be patient. You go roundup the boys, I'll stay here and keep an eye on our turtle doves.”

 

“Alright. Keep in contact.” He stretches, popping his knuckles as he slinks off.

 

* * *

 

Frisk felt a shiver run up her spine, something was wrong. Something was **very** wrong. She could feel it in her soul. The brunette turned to look across the street into a darkened alleyway, her stomach sank she could **feel** that someone was there. But for the life of her she couldn't see into the darkness. Especially with all of the lights over head.

 

**This was a bad idea…**

 

_Please don't. I already feel uneasy from this ominous feeling._

 

“Frisk? Hey, come on. We've got the tickets, let's go- uh, you okay?” Chara asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! Let's go.” She smiled, linking arms with the other brunette they hurried back inside.

 

Xxx

 

“That movie was scarier than depicted. Even for an animation!” Asriel shivered from the fresh memories, leaning against Chara.

 

“Azzy you big oaf, get off! The movie wasn't even scary!” She laughed, pushing against the goat teen.

 

“I-it wasn't th-that bad.. I mean, there w-were questionable parts. B-but overall it was a good movie.” Alphys added, one of her claws interlocked with Undyne's.

 

“Eh, it was alright. The main character was a punk until the end though.”

 

“THAT MOVIE WAS GREAT, BUT NOT AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

 

“Papy darling of course you're the best, that's why we make the perfect couple.”

 

“i’m with undyne on this one, it was alright. what did you think kid? uh, frisk?”

 

Frisk had spaced out once again, staring over into the shadows from across the theater. The feeling she had was still there, like someone was watching her. Stars, this is why she didn't want to come back here. She hated feeling like this. What if her coming back meant that her friends were in danger now? She gripped her arm, nervously rubbing it in attempt to soothe her anxiety.

 

“frisk, you okay?” Sans placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jolt to action. Her movements had been quick and precise, a simple pin down. That was until she realized who she had pinned.

 

“Oh shit! I-I’m sorry! I didn't mean to! I just-!” She quickly released the skeleton, clumsily scrambling back. Frisk held her hands, lightly trembling as she looked between her friends then down to Sans. Truly she was surprised that she took down the hefty skeleton so easily. He wasn't as tall as Papyrus, but he was definitely more… muscly? That was a question for another day. “... Are you okay?”

 

“heh… i'm alright kiddo, you’ve got quite the reflex there. if i didn't know any better i’d say you were a pussy, heh”

 

She blinked, astonished, this guy just got flipped and now he's cracking jokes?

 

_Okay, official badass in my books._

 

After a moment she let out a small snort, holding out her hand to help him up. “Silly skeleton. I'm glad you're okay, sorry I freaked on you. The shadows have me a bit jumpy, from the movie y’know?”

 

He gratefully took her hand only for them both to jump back at the electric shock that rocketed through them. The moment had briefly surprised them both, they stared between one another and their once interlocked hands.

 

“uh, hehe, i knew you were cool kid, but i never thought you'd be electrifying.”

 

She covered her mouth as she laughed, was he serious? Jeez, now was definitely not the time to be cracking jokes! Especially after what just happened.

 

“God I shouldn't be laughing haha! This is all so weird!” She giggled palming at her closed eyelids. “What the absolute fuck was that? Did you shock me on purpose to get revenge?” She softly chuckled, releasing a sigh as she let her hands drop to peer at the skeleton through barely open lids.

 

“sorry kid, i only deal with bones.” He replied, summoning said weapon.

 

“Oh? So if I gave you a boner you'd deal with that too?” She grinned at the male, feeling rather happy with her small pun. Not to mention when a cobalt blue blush stained his cheeks, she could swear that her SOUL fluttered. Since when were skeletons so damn fine? Was she…? Oh no. No. No. Nuh-uh. You can't have a crush on a skeleton! What if he's already taken?!

 

It took a moment for Sans to reply. Not that he couldn't come up with a witty comeback, but rather had to process what indeed had happened between them. Monster-human relationships were rare. Even back before the Great War happened; and when there were humans with monsters they created powerful beings.

 

_our SOULs matched… she's my other half?! no. no way. there hasn't been a monster-human relationship in decades!_

 

The two looked back at one another. How in the world was this going to work?

 

“Sans!! Frisk! Come on or we’re gonna leave you! You can oogle each other once we get to the club!”

 

Their reactions were instantaneous, one blush a blue the other red. They were **not** ogling one another. Did they really not see what just happened?  

 

“Um…”

 

“welp, i guess we better get back to the truck kiddo. wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun the others got planned tonight do ya?”

 

“Ah, right! Fun!” She clasped her hands together, smiling as she waits for him to stand before the duo head back into the truck.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, looks like they're heading to MTT’s club. As packed as that place usually is it shouldn't be too hard to nab two teens.” The mysterious male reported over a walkie.

 

The other person on the opposite end chuckled before replying, “This is gonna be cake, Boss is there too. I'll meet you there with the boys.”

 

“Roger that.”

 

Xxx

 

“Um, I'm not sure about this guy's…”

 

“C’mon Frisk! It isn't even alcohol! We aren't old enough to drink, and they wouldn't spike your drink, MTT wouldn't let that happen.”

 

The girl still stared skeptically at the lilac colored drink, they were in a club that allowed alcohol. But, Chara had got it for her. Plus what would she gain from spiking her? With a sigh she picked up the fancy glass and took a sip. It was surprisingly fruity.

 

“Huh.”

 

“It's good right?”

 

“It's not bad, but I've had better mystery drinks.” Frisk shrugs, gently swirling the colorful drink.

 

“Picky.”

 

“I am not. I just like different things with a bit less sweetness.”

 

“Like mom's butterscotch pie.” Chara chuckles, swirling in the chair, facing the dance floor. The place was packed as per usual, but the dance floor thankfully wasn't too crowded. She glanced around, spotting the table that their group had taken not too far from the bar. She eyed Asriel until he turned around, silently exchanging a conversation.

 

“Hey, Frisky. You should ask that lazy skeleton for a dance.”

 

“Sans? Oh no, I can't dance. Besides, what if he says no?”

 

“He won't. Not outright anyway, but I'm sure he'll say yes. Go on, you know you want to~”

 

The dark haired teen blushed, gripping her chair she quietly steeled herself for the possibility of rejection. “Okay fine, I'm going in.”

 

* * *

 

“Here she comes… are you already tipsy?!” Asriel blanched. Sans’ ability to chug ketchup still astonished him, usually he was still fine after a few bottles.

 

“sorry kid, guess she got my goat, my baaaaaad.”

 

He frowned, “Sans please don’t. If you can make puns then you're okay.”

 

“Hey Azzy, Sans. You over here making goat puns now?” Frisk  smiled, gently waving as she leans against the table.

 

“hehe, i couldn't help it. the cat doesn't goat my tongue like it's got azzy’s.”

 

Said goat monster groaned whilst the human laughed, she truly loved his puns. They were peppy.

 

“Well if you don't mind I mustache you a question.”

 

“if it's to dance then sure, so long as you don't mind dancing with a tipsy skeleton.”

 

She hummed, holding her hand out towards him. “I don't mind at all.”

 

Yet another blue blush stained his cheekbones as he took her hand, allowing her to lead him away to the dance floor. The others watched from their positions, grinning to themselves. This would definitely be a slow romance, but one well worth it.

 

Sans was never the type to be easily flustered. However, being this close after what had happened after the movie had his mind spinning a million beats per second. They had such little room to be apart, why did he agree to this? He glanced down at the swaying teen in his arms. That was why. She had such an adorable smile, and he could feel his SOUL happily humming from their closeness.

 

_i need to be careful… if i get too attached then who knows what nonsense i could get us into._

 

The duo kept their closeness for the next couple songs, only parting when they were half forced apart. Frisk had to use the restroom, she wouldn't go alone. That would be a stupid idea. After she parted ways with Sans it didn't take long for that feeling of dread to come over her once again. The feeling of being watched. When she didn't find Chara at the bar to go with her she looked towards the table where Alphys and Undyne had just returned to along with Asriel. That was weird… She usually couldn't find one without the other.

 

**Stay calm, I'm sure she had the same plan as you. Just head on to the bathroom.**

 

She nodded, that was the most likely possibility. And yet, her gut was telling her otherwise. But when was her mind ever wrong?

 

“Mmph!” Before she knew it she'd been grabbed, a hand clasped itself over her mouth silencing her screams. Panic swelled within her and she thrashed against her captor. He reeked of alcohol and smoke, she doubted he even brushed his teeth today. Lidded eyes darted around in search for her sister, but she was nowhere in sight either. If she could just get back on solid ground again this bastard wouldn't stand a chance.

 

 _God this would be a_ **_really_ ** _good time for me to be able to use magic now!_

 

At that she froze, clamping her eyes shut in order to focus on summoning a weapon. A sword, shield, _something_ to get her out of this horrible situation. But still nothing came! Was it because she was too panicky? Did her body not know that she was in danger?!

 

Through all of her panic she just barely missed the fact that she’d been dragged out of the club. Her eyes landed on a restrained Chara. They got her too?! In a fit of rage Frisk bit into the males palm, causing him to let go with a shout. She hit the ground with a heavy thud dirtying the white and lavender colored outfit she adorned. But she didn't care about that; scrambling to her feet she rushed over to Chara, pulling back her fist as she landed a blow on the man's jaw. He let go with a hiss and the girls instantly took off, unfortunately they didn't get far before they were cornered.  They'd been surrounded.

 

A dark, twisted chuckle bounced off the surrounding area as a figure stepped into the dim light. “Frisk, baby! Long time no see! Heh, I see you've made some new friends. Very beautiful friends might I add.”

 

“Oh fuck off. What do you want? Our money?”

 

He laughed once again. “And she's feisty like you! Oh man, having two of you as pets would be a dream.”

 

“Shut your mouth, Dexter. I won't let you touch her. Like she said, what do you want.” Frisk spat, hatred for the man before them radiated off of the teen. She despised his very being.  

 

“What do _I_ want? Why, you of course. I mean, did you really think you were gonna get away that easily? As long as we were together are you really gonna risk throwing it all away?”

 

Frisk rolled her eyes, “You sent your goons to hunt me down. I had a fucking _gash_ on my leg from your damned mutts. Besides, you only wanted me for money. Or did you hit your head again and “forget”?”

 

Dexter grit his teeth, a frown etching onto his features. “You know, I hate when you get like this when there's no reason to. I may have bought you but I gave you a _home_.”

 

She stepped forward without another word, eyes open allowing him to see her rage as she slapped him. “You bastard! You didn't give me a home! You gave me my own personal _hell_ !! I **hated** every second I was trapped in that space. Not to mention all the times you tried to **force** yourself on me!! I may not know what love is, but I know that both sides need to have a mutual agreement! If you **ever** took the time to realize and understand that maybe, just **maybe** you and I might've gotten somewhere. But as far as I am concerned. You. Are. Evil. I don't want anything to do with you ever again! I HATE YOU DEXTER!!”

 

Said male stumbled back from the teens outburst, he was shocked to say the least. Never in his life has he seen Frisk so upset, nor get so loud… He didn't like it. Not one bit. In a swift action he repaid her favor of slapping him, his own oddly bright blue eyes shining with malice.

 

Frisk still stood tall, surprisingly the slap had no effect on her aside from the slight sting. Adrenaline pumped through to ease the rest of the pain and she released a small chuckle. Her once bright purple eyes had now darkened to a tainted violet color.

 

“Hehe, I don't know whether to thank you or tell you how stupid you are dude.”

 

“Frisk…?”

 

Said female froze at the name, and she turned towards the worrying older teen. A coy smirk split her face in two, her eyes glinting with glee. “Sorry sweetheart, Frisk ain't here anymore. It's Magenta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, Sansy you're worrying about the wrong thing buddy. Miss Magenta is a way bigger problem. Anyway, see you all next time!


	6. Past Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon post! Happy Easter everyone! Not much to say here other than possible feels, but who knows~ Also, I wanna give a big THANK YOU to the 650 hits this story has received. This is the farthest I've ever come on a story that I've posted online, and I'm having an absolute blast writing this for people to see. Anyway, enjoy!

_“Frisk…?”_  

 

_“Sorry sweetheart, Frisk ain't here anymore. It's Magenta.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Wh-what do you mean 'Frisk’s not here anymore’?! What'd you do to her!?” This was happening **_way_ ** too fast for her liking. Granted she didn't know much about Frisk, even after spending almost two weeks with her. Man… just what was Frisk involved in before meeting her and Asriel?

 

_Not important right now, what's in front of me is most definitely magic related. Before now Frisk's magic was docile and calm. And now… now it's so wild it feels controlled._

 

Chara took a breath, parting her lips to speak up. However, she was beaten to the punchline.

 

“Who are you? You say you aren't Frisk but…”

 

Magenta turned her attention to the shocked male, her wild eyes brightening in their own twisted way. She said nothing for what felt like forever, leaving both parties to wallow in their thoughts. “Y’know…I’ve watched you for quite a bit through Frisk’s eyes. All the bad memories she has because of you, because of the shitty orphanages she was placed into.” She released a small laugh, palming at her left eye. “No one who's made Frisk cry as much as you have deserves to be alive on the same planet though.”

 

At that Dexter scoffed, who was she to tell him whether he should or shouldn't be alive? “Hah! Are you kidding me?! Frisk **belongs** to me.”

 

“See, that's where you're wrong. She doesn't belong to **anyone**. She hates being fucking labeled, and you'd know that if you bothered to be polite and listen to her.” She sighed, lowered her hand revealing the magic that currently pulsed through her eye. “But your time is up.”

 

“Huh? What’re you talking about? I told you I'm not going anywhere.”

 

“Oh darling, you can stand there all day for all I care. It just makes my job easier.” She snickered, holding her hand out. In a flash of light magic rose from the palm of her hand, forming the outline of a double edged longsword with an extended handle. The weapon itself was colored black and violet with a tainted glow to it. Once it was fully formed she gripped it. The magic that flowed through the blade darkened her hair, giving it a dark purple tint. She darted forward, blade drawn aiming to make his death swift.

 

The sound of two blades clashing obnoxiously bounced off the walls, causing the sound to horridly ring in the ears of the watching goons. Magenta frowned at seeing the red ethereal colored knife pressing back against her blade. She hissed, digging the balls of her feet further into the ground as she continued pushing. She wouldn't allow this girl to get in her way, Frisk needed to be happy! And she'd make sure of that…

 

“Get out of my way!” The girl roared; magic flaring.

 

“This isn't what Frisk would want! She wouldn't want to kill!”

 

“How would you know!? You've only known her a few weeks!! Whereas I've been with her from the moment she first learned what fear was! You know **nothing** about her.”

 

“I've known her long enough to know she isn't like this! Frisk is a kind and strong independent girl! She has her doubts and even fears, but every day that she's been with us she has shown me that she fights through it all. _I_ wasn't even able to be that strong in my beginning! That's how I _know_ she isn't like this.”

 

The other female faltered, violet eyes realighting to their soft purple for a brief moment. Chara was right, she **_didn't_ ** want this. Sure, she completely **loathed** Dexter. But she didn't want him to die.

 

“Tch. You don't know anything. Only I know what's best for her! You can't understand how she feels! How **_we_ ** feel! You weren't there when she got molested, nor for when she was told it was her own fault it happened!! And then that fucker over there came in and just made shit ten times worse!”

 

Now it was Chara’s turn to falter. She had a point, the brunette knew absolutely nothing about Frisk’s past.

 

“You're right. I wasn't there, I didn't know the Frisk of the past. But I do know the current Frisk and she's fun, beautiful, determined and hard-working. I also know the future Frisk because I know that she's gonna go home with us and continue living and being a part of our lives. Frisk if you're in there and can hear me you need to let go of all this hate, it's not good for you. Trust me, I know.”

 

Magenta paused, waiting for something to happen. For Frisk to respond she supposed, however… Nobody came.

 

“Heh… Hehehe… Ahahahahaha!!! You i d i o t! She's in too deep, you're several years too late to save her now!” She cackled, shaking her head before crazed violet eyes locked on the cowering male. “Frisk's happiness won't ever come to pass unless all of her fear is eradicated. Starting with you!” She turned a dark glare to the crimson eyed teen. Delivering a sharp kick to her abdomen, she sent her flying, the impact creating a crater in the side of a building.

 

Dexter squeaked, patting himself down for something, **anything** to help defend himself against the crazy teen. “You're a lunatic! Frisk isn't like this! She's quiet and reserved!”

 

“Aw, what? You mad because I'm someone you can't just smack around a few times and expect to listen to you? Heh, don't you know? Frisk took Aikido all throughout her school years. Up until she ran. And all that time she could've easily snapped your neck, but she didn't.” She chuckled, taking a step forward, in turn making Dexter take an equal step back.

 

“Y-You’re wrong! I knew where Frisk was at **all** times! And not once have I seen her at the Aikido building.” He continued to back away just as she continued her way forward. Sweat beat down his forehead at the growing nervousness of the atmosphere, was he really going to die here?

 

The goons around them were petrified with fear, they'd never seen magic nor did they believe in it. Not that it mattered. Anyone who stepped too close was knocked unconscious. It was obvious she only wanted the male she was approaching. Having little to no interest in hurting anyone else, she closed the distance as quickly as she could. Once close enough she raised her weapon, preparing to decapitate the poor soul…

 

But the strike never came.

 

Magenta, upon realizing that she could no longer freely move gained a look of shock. “What…?!” She forced her limbs to follow her commands, but each attempt was all for naught. “Goddamnit, what the fuck is this shit!?!?”

 

“heh… not sure what happened here but looks like you've been busy, buddy.”

 

 **_‘Oh fuck_ ** **.** **_The damned smiley skeleton caught on to my magic.’_ **

 

“Sans wait! That's not Frisk, it's an alter ego.” Chara coughed, groaning softly whilst she eased her way to her feet. Thankfully, Asriel had followed the skeleton and was there to catch her when she fell.

 

“An alter ego? You mean like a split personality? I thought you were the only one who had that?” The goat monster asked, hefting the crimson eyed girl into his arms.  

 

“You and I both. I thought the similarities between Frisk and I were just coincidence, but now… wait, hey! Put me down!”

 

“You're injured, not happening.”

 

“split personality or not she almost killed someone, i can't easily let that go.”

 

“Well, I wouldn't say killing him would be deserved but a good ass kicking maybe. He does seem like a douchebag from the way Frisk had been yelling at him.”

 

Sans turned his flashing eyes upon the shaken boy, giving him a once over. The towering skeleton scoffed before lifting Magenta away, “douchebag huh? so you gave frisk a hard time?”

 

Dexter didn't reply, knowing it was best not to at this point.

 

“no answer? fine, i got a better question for ya. do you wanna have a bad time?” His eyelights cut out momentarily, and his permanent grin turned even more menacing. “cause if you EVER try to kidnap my friends again you REALLY won't like what happens. got it?” Out of amusement he parts his jaw, the joints loudly popping into place before he forcibly snaps it close once more. Fangs and molars pressing perfectly against one another.

 

The young man squealed and nodded quickly in understanding before scrambling away. He absolutely refused to look back, leaving his men to fend for themselves.

 

“pft, coward. now that that's taken care of what do we do about her?”

 

“Put me down you damn smiley trashbag! That bastard needs to be **dead**! Frisk won't be happy otherwise!” She hissed, uselessly wiggling within the cobalt haze of his magic.

 

“oh trust me doll face, that kid won't bother frisk ever again, i made sure of that. howza bout you give frisk back and we all can sit down and have a nice, long chat.”

 

“It doesn't work like that you fucking moron. Frisk has to want to take control again. I can't just give it to her.”

 

“yeesh, you've got a potty mouth on you don't cha.”

 

“No shit Sherlock. Tsk, put me the fuck down. I hate not being able to fucking move.”

 

“promise you won't run away when I do?”

 

“The fuck do I look like running away? I ain't a damn child, nor am I scared of you.” She scoffed, glaring at Sans, though it was obvious it had little effect on him.

 

“well heh, you're in a 17 year olds body so you kind of are.” He replied flatly, slowly lowering the purple haired girl. Once she was lowered the blue magic finally expelled, she sighed and dismissed her weapon. The object disappeared in a violet flash.

 

“You're a dick. I dunno why Frisk likes you so much.” Magenta obviously didn't like Sans, but that was nothing new. He was used to people not liking him.

 

“eh, it's because I'm a punny guy. some girls like someone who can make them laugh.”

 

There was a pause before a giggle, violet eyes changing to a bright purple. However it wasn't nearly enough to keep them like that. Magenta was in control once more.

 

“Ugh, please don't make me sit through this.”

 

“why, is it not _humerus_ enough for you? do my puns grind your bones that much?”

 

The more Frisk laughed, the more annoyed Magenta seemed to become. Each pun was more entertaining than the last. Before they knew it Frisk was bent over, hands clutching her sides as she shook with laughter. Dark violet hair finally returning to it's deep brown.

 

“O-oh stars, stop hahaha! I can't take it!” She giggled, doing everything in her power to try and stop her mind from rethinking the puns. In turn extending her laughing session. After a few more minutes of the girl laughing she was finally able to calm herself. “Okay… whew. Sorry guys.”

 

“Yeah, you aren't off the hook that easily. You have **a lot** of explaining to do.” Chara crossed her arms from Asriel’s arms, she looked both irritated and pissed. Not exactly a comforting look considering what just happened.

 

“i probably won't like this as much as you won’t, but let's get out of the open. we can go to grillby's to have our chat. what'd ya say kiddo.”

 

It was more of a statement rather than a question, and she really wasn't in any condition to refuse. With what of Magenta using magic while she could barely summon a wisp of it. It really left her feeling a bit helpless, but she also felt pretty exhilarated. For the first time after so much meditating she could feel her magic.  But that also didn't matter at the moment.

 

“Okay… I guess I do have explaining to do. Let's go.”

 

Xxx

 

After texting the others telling them that they'd left, the group made their way to Grillby’s. Thankfully they weren't too terribly far from the bar and grill. Upon finding a seat and ordering some burgers and fries the group settled into their booth. Chara and Sans gave Frisk expectant looks to which she shrunk back into her seat at.

 

“Frisk…”

 

“Okay, okay.” She sighed, sitting up once more she leaned her elbows on the table. “Stars where do I start…?”

 

“how about something easy? like who the heck is this alter ego of yours?”

 

“Magenta…? Honestly, I don't know much about her. She's always been there, quiet and dormant. I've only recently felt her presence strongly, and the first time…” Frisk subconsciously clutched at her chest, the memory of the burning sensation surfaced. Every once in a while she could swear she could still her SOUL burning. That feeling of suffocation she'd felt that day, the pain.

 

“Frisk? Hey… if you aren't up to going into detail we won't push you. Right guys.” Asriel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, always having a similar aura to Toriel’s about himself. He then turned a stern glare to the two across the booth, he knew they meant well but this wasn't hard on them. It was however, hard on Frisk.

 

She gave him an assured smile, placing her own hand atop of his. “No, Azzy I'm fine. I need to get this off my chest anyway, especially after this happened. I don't want anyone else to get hurt.” The dark haired female took a breath, steeling herself for what was to come next. “Alright, go on. Ask me anything.”

 

“uh, should i be here for this or move away and come back after you've finished?”

 

She parted her lips to tell him that the latter was most likely going to be the most comfortable for her. She wanted to tell him that it would be nice to just explain her shit past to her siblings alone, but that wasn't happening. “It's okay Sans, you can stay. I have a feeling that I'll end up telling you at some point anyway.”

 

His fanged grin twitched slightly like her response had put him off. Though, he couldn't blame her. They both had an attraction to each other that was undeniable. Sans himself usually kept new faces at a distance, at least until he grew to know them a bit better. Even he wanted to get up and move but his curiosity kept him in place.

 

_i really shouldn't listen, i barely know her…_

 

“listen frisk, as much as i want to stay. it's not my place. i mean, we barely know one another. plus you'll be a bit more comfortable without me here huh? heh, don't worry i won't dish you out. then you can tell me on your own time.”

 

Before Frisk had a chance to insist that he stay he was already gone. A flash of cobalt blue then next she knew he was at the other side of the restaurant at the bar. The brunette released a sigh. He was right, it would be easiest to fill him in at a later date once they knew one another better. But still, she already missed his presence as odd as it was.

 

“Okay, I guess we're doing this. Ask away cause I've no idea where to start.”

 

“Just start from the beginning Frisky.” Chara had calmed down from all of the action, though despite that her red eyes still had their ethereal glow to them. It wasn't as intense as the first time she caught a glimpse of them luckily.

 

Frisk took a moment to gather her thoughts. Forcing the unsettling memories to the forefront of her mind, she didn't want to relive these. Not at all, but it was to help. Hopefully.

 

“Okay, well, my parents passed before I was old enough to know them. I stayed with my aunt for a little while, but she was horrible and she ended up giving me to the government. They threw me in an orphanage. At first I wanted to go back to my aunt, the place was a hellhole. But in every hell you can try to find a bit of heaven right? My heaven was books. There weren't many in the first orphanage, and the ones that were had been placed up too high for me to reach.” She sighed, lightly running a hand over her face.

 

“I quickly found that I had a passion for knowledge, learning new things always excited me. But then I learned something I wish I hadn't. The women that were taking care of us were running a back alley brothel. They were using the older girls to pleasure men and women, I was too young for them to force me into it. But still a few old men tried it. Thinking back on it now I have no idea how I got away without being raped… I know I fought back, but without any magic… Anyway, I ran away from that one after that. Then I met Dexter. As jerky as he seems, he was once a nice guy. Now, that fact is heavily occasional.”

 

Chara scoffed, muttering something along the lines of: “Ya think?” Under her breath. Asriel gave her a small glare before listening back in on Frisk.

 

“We were both orphaned kids on the verge of becoming preteens, stars was I oblivious back then. He had this massive crush on me. We spent all our time together, reading, learning… then I made a new friend. She was older than us, about 14 or 15. As far as I knew all three of us got along well. But they didn't see it that way. Dexter had been my first friend so when she had told me that there was something wrong with him, I got defensive rationalizing it out to him just wanting a family. Yet she insisted that it wasn't that. I gave her the benefit of doubt and investigated myself. But all of my finds just came up with him being lonely. Anyway, I had gotten upset that she'd lied to me, never spoke to her again after that.”

 

“Before my birthday Dex asked me if I wanted to get out of the orphanage. Shit, hell yeah I did. I hated that place, so I'm waiting on this “master plan” he apparently has forged. Eventually I get tired of waiting as the days roll by, then boom. My sucky birthday becomes one of the best days of my life. His brother takes us out of there. At first, I'm enamoured I had no idea he had a brother and I wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth.” She gives a small chuckle, continuing afterwards.

 

“He took us shopping, out to eat and even to the movies. I had so much fun that day. And for what I had hoped was years to come, but as we got older and matured. Well, as _I_ matured. Dexter grew greatly infatuated with me, to the point of being obsessed. Now, 13 year old Frisk has no idea what it's like to be loved or to give love back romantically. I try letting him down easy, he was merely a brother figure to me. But then he does all these romantic gestures and such. … I fell for him. I fell for him _hard_. Fuckin’ hell did I fall, and once I did he had me right where he wanted me. We were remotely happy, then we aged again. I continued my thirst for knowledge and wanting to know more about the world and all the rumors I'd come across. He had changed too. Cold and distant, and with me being stupidly in love with him only became curious to know why. Heh… hehe…” Frisk stared down at the tables glossy surface into the dim reflection of her eyes, she'd yet to close them. Delicate fingers curled inwards towards palms until they became tight fists.

 

“One night late after I returned from the library and my many escapades of researching self defense. I stumbled upon his brother talking to him. I'd always had an uneasy feeling about him, he had this… sickening aura about him. Dangerous. I stayed as far away as possible yet remained polite. He was talking to Dexter about something… telling him this big secret. The guy was a mafia Don. When I heard that I should've ran, I should've gotten as far away as possible but I stayed. I didn't want to risk being forced back into a shitty orphanage. But at that point their wasn't much of a difference, he caught me listening in and beat me within an inch of my life. Told me that if I ever went to the authorities he'd kill me. Hell, I'm risking my fucking life now telling you two.”

 

“I didn't want to die. Nor did I want to stay another second there, I ran. I got as far as the city limits before they caught me and dragged me back. Dexter finally said something to me after three weeks of being locked in a bedroom with only water to keep me full. And the first thing out of his pathetic mouth was: ‘It's your fault he's mad at me. My brother hit me and it's all your fault.’ Boy, was I pissed. I'd just been beaten within an inch of my fucking **_life_ ** , starved for **_three weeks_ ** and this child is bitching about being **_smacked_ **?!” A low growl escaped the seething teen, fists tightening until her knuckles turned white. Her body shook with a silent fury that was unmatched from anything that the two had seen from the dark brunette. Spectral colored orbs flashed violently in the clear reflection of the table, and for a moment her magic spiked. The memory of that single day seemed to set her off more than her previous explanations.

 

“I don't know what came over me, but I punched him. Socked him right in his jaw, bruised my knuckles. But I didn't stop there, I kept punching him. Had him pinned down. I was _beating_ him, god it felt so good at the time. I had felt so angry and alone, just like the orphanages… he had abandoned me for his family. I was hurt, I felt hopeless. He'd made me feel helpless…” She bit down on her lip, holding back a sob as tears blurred her vision. Not wanting to cry she blinked them away.

 

“The next day I learned what fear was. Dexter has never scared me, not even to this day. However, his brother is a different matter. He’s cruel, calculating and he will personally drag you through the gates of hell and back with a smile on his face. I hated Dexter, but I hated **him** even more. Not only did I loathe him, I was terrified of him. He… he…” She couldn't bring herself to say it, she couldn't remember, she didn't **_want_ ** to remember.

 

“Frisk, it's okay. That day is over and behind you. I know it upsets you, but relax a bit.” It was Chara’s turn to comfort the girl, seeing as Asriel seemed to be a bit too nervous to do so this time.

 

The dark haired minor continued to shake for another solid minute, breathing rapid and unsteady. It took her some time to calm her nerves. Her oddly colored pupils dilated, and increased in slow succession to her steadying breath.

 

“... Sorry, I guess I really haven't gotten over much of my past.” She replied after a long pause.

 

The older two share a look of concern before turning back to the minor.

 

“You don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want Frisk. I think we've heard enough for today… are you gonna be alright?” The goat monster asked, gently rubbing her back in soothing circles.

 

Frisk took a calming breath once more, eyes sliding to a lidded close. “Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. It actually feels kinda good to get that off my chest.. I know I haven't told you everything, but that's a decent chunk.”

 

“Don't worry, we have all the time in the world.” Crimson eyes spark with soft affirmation, that was more than enough for today. She could see it. Anymore and Frisk would probably snap into a bawling mess, sobbing too much to actually get a word out. It would embarrass the girl, which she doubted that she wanted.

 

“Hehe that's good. Hey, I wonder where our food is?”

 

Just as the question was posed a waitress appeared at the table with each of their orders, and Sans who seemed to have tagged along.

 

“hey there kiddos, couldn't help but to hear ya rumbling stomachs from across the way. thought i'd meat you guys back over here si we can chat and ketchup again”

 

“Sans please.”

 

“aw prince, what's tomato? not getting any kelp with stopping my puns?”

 

The other male groaned whilst the girls giggled, happily munching away on their food. He'd never get anywhere on the matter anyway, even his mom made the occasional pun and even more occasional would Chara make one. He was surrounded. But that was alright, he loved them anyway.

 

“So Sans, if you don't mind my asking… what got you into making so many puns and jokes?” Frisk had been curious since his first string of jokes.

 

“ah, well y’know it was my mom, she was a classic momedian, heh. learned all my best jokes from her.”

 

The four continued their light chatter over their meal through the rest of the night. Eventually the rest of their party entered the establishment, and they happily goofed off until the early hours of the next day. Together they returned to their respective homes. Happy, full from food and light hearted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this chapter was a doozy, not to mention it went over my usual marker. But I'm glad, just means I'm improving! Plus I was never good with keeping stuff short X"D see you guys next week!


	7. Lovers and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, early update! So, before we get into the story I feel I should apologize to those that have commented on the story, and I wasn't able to see until earlier today when I hoped on my laptop. I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean to ignore all of your lovely comments!! (╥﹏╥) But also, thank you for the comments lol. Anyway, enjoy~!

Another week had passed since their night out, even if it didn't go exactly according to plan. The others intentions had been to get Sans and Frisk chatting up a storm. Lucky for them, their plan worked. It was slower than any of them had gotten together, granted they were all childhood friends before they began dating. However the instant connection between Frisk and Sans was almost unnatural. At least the way they became friends was unnatural to them. 

 

Sans was usually the type to keep people at bay, getting to know them before he let them get closer to him. But with Frisk it's like they were meant to be amazing friends. They were practically inseparable, even when she went training with Papyrus and Undyne he was there. Of course he would nap until she was finished but that's beside the point. Both monster and human seemed to have changed a bit, thankfully it wasn't too obvious. Frisk's magic had improved tenfold compared to her just meditating. She was able to summon a weapon, actually it was two, for now. Magenta had once again became docile, only speaking while Frisk was in training, giving her pointers.

 

“So, you think my magic might be… weapons?” Frisk looked down at her hands and furrowed her brows, that couldn't possibly be all could it?

 

“Well, it's still kind of hard to tell. You do have a high recovery rate now that you can actually access your magic. You could have healing magic as a subcategory like Papyrus. He’s a stronger healer than a fighter, but he's still tough to beat.” Undyne explained in her usual serious tone. 

 

She relaxed, being a healer sounded much better than having weapon based magic. Not that having weapons wasn't cool, but once again; she didn't need weapons to defend herself. Well, maybe the bo staff would come in handy some time especially paired with her aikido skills. Though, there was still one question that she had. 

 

“Hey Undyne, is it possible to have more than one magic type?”

 

The fish woman placed a hand to her chin, golden yellow eyes gleaming as she thought over the question. “Honestly, I have no idea. Why don't you ask Sans or Alphys? That question seems to be more up their alley.”

 

Ah right, Sans was a huge science geek. Frisk still couldn't wrap her head around that part of him, then again the guy  **_did_ ** have a PhD in theoretical quantum physics. With that kind of brain power he could do anything he wanted. If he wasn't so damn lazy… 

 

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Alright, I'll ask Sans when I see him later.”  

 

The red haired monster grinned cheekily and playfully elbowed the brunette. “You two seem to be getting chummy awfully fast.”

 

“Oh shut up, Sans and I are just friends. Nothing else” She huffed, grinning herself as she shoved the taller monster. 

 

“Mhmm, yeah, sure. You two spend a lot of time together for just being friends. Not even Paps and I spend that much time together.”

 

“All friendships are different, ours is just better than yours.” She shrugged, chuckling as she turns to head towards the Skeleton brothers home.

 

Undyne froze at that statement, a slight look of shock crossing her features. “You did  **not** just say that.” Well, it was apparent that she had indeed said that. But the fish woman wasn't about to have any of that. 

 

Frisk turned and gave an innocent smile, she knew both Undyne and Papyrus were practically obsessed with being the best. Not to mention it was better for her health to not tease the spearwoman. But she couldn't help it, it was just so tempting and fun to do. “What? Hit a fin?” Her smile widened to a grin, she instantly turned on her heels and took off. 

 

“GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU PUNK!” 

 

Frisk laughed, shaking her head as she turned to back peddle. “Not a chance Undyne! You're gonna have to catch me~” The brunette happily taunted snickering as she spun, and pressed on towards the familiar home of Sans and Papyrus. Whipping out her phone she texted Sans.

 

*Open the door plz, Undyne's trying to kill me

 

*i'm sure she won't kill you, not on purpose anyway.

 

She glanced over her shoulder and stopped short when the sight of a spear coming at her caught her eye. A startled squeak escaped her lips as she jumped back just before impact. The magic weapon embedded itself into the ground in front of her, she paled. 

 

“Are you really trying to kill me?!”

 

“No, but you are gonna correct yourself!! Papyrus and I are the best of best friends! So take back what you said! Ngaaaahhh!!” A hail storm of spears had been summoned from the monster, Frisk released a nervous chuckle. As scary as Undyne was at the moment there was no way she was going to take it back. 

 

Said teen looked ahead once again, the brothers home in her line of sight. With the front door just being opened she weighed her options. There was a very slim chance of her making it to the door without being pinned with spears, especially with her being stopped. Unless… Frisk took hold of the spear in front of her. It was wedged into the ground too far for her to pull out, but that was perfect. She bent the weapon and grinned at the sight of the flexible item. 

 

“Heh. Not taking it back Undyne but you know I love you, toodles~!” After she bent it at the assumed perfect angle she placed herself in front of it, allowing the force to push her a good distance. Though she didn't make it as near as she thought she would. Instead of face planting into the grass she rolled and hopped to her feet, her previous momentum giving her the much needed boost. Of course as she was running the spears were raining down hot on her trail. She'd had a few close calls, but naturally dodged them even if her speed suffered a bit from it. Luckily she was close enough to make it safely. 

 

Sans stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched Frisk dodge the flying spears. She'd come a long way since he'd last watched her practice, her movements were more precise; graceful even. 

 

“looks like your one on one training is paying off kid, heh. just try not to get turned into swiss cheese.”

 

She rolled her eyes at that back flipping away from yet another  spear. “Har har Sansy, but thanks. Heads up!” Frisk grinned as she lunged at the skeleton, tackling him back inside the home away from the line of fire. “Hehe, wow if I didn't know any better I'd say that you've really _ fallen  _ for me Sans” 

 

The skeleton gave a lazy glare, his smile twitching as he tried to hold back a laugh. “i suppose i deserved that one, heh.”

 

The duo giggled together and after a moment she sat up, straddling his waist whilst she winked before hopping up. “I probably wouldn't have made it if you hadn't opened the door. Mom and dad's house was definitely too far for me to run all the way there.” She mused, holding out her hand to help him up. 

 

“What'd you even do to make her have such a  _ bone _ to pick with you?” 

 

“She said that you and her were better friends than Papyrus and me.” Undyne intervened causing the shorter two to stiffen and whip around to face the tall redhead. 

 

“well, she isn't wrong, but she isn't right as well. you two may be closer but we have better jokes and nicknames.” He shrugged, closing his eye sockets as he placed his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Excuse you?”

 

Frisk turned her attention to Sans, elbowing him to make him open an eye socket. She glanced back at Undyne before briefly shaking her head. Where he was headed was  **not** a good direction.

 

Of course the muscular skeleton ignored her and persisted. “yeah, i mean, for as long as i’ve known the both of you i’ve only heard you call papyrus well, papyrus or papy and bonehead. but is that really creative? whereas i have deemed frisk, lady friskus and she calls me sansei hehe.”

 

Once she realized the pun she summoned yet another spear and chucked it at him. To which he easily dodged. “Your puns are still horrible.” She spoke, turning on her heels to head out the door. “Anyway, I'm gonna go see if Papyrus and the others are finished with their training. Same time tomorrow Frisk?”

 

“Yup! See ya to-marrow.” She snickered, holding up finger guns as she winked at her friend.

 

“Frisk, don't make me put a spear in you too.”

 

“Aw c’mon! Don't get so  _ angler _ with me, Undyne!” 

 

Sans snickered from beside Frisk, a skeletal hand resting on her shoulder whilst he used the other to cover his teeth. As annoying as the puns had been it was nice to see the two so happy. Undyne released a sigh as she rolled her eyes, dismissing the spears.

 

“Whatever, you dorks have fun. Don't forget to ask Sans that question!” She chuckled, turning to head out the door, closing it behind herself. 

 

“what question?”

 

“Hm? Oh, right. I was wondering if it was possible to have more than one magic type.” 

 

He motions for her to come sit in the living room on the couch, she gladly followed after kicking off her shoes and neatly placing them off to the side. “well, theoretically yes but it's rare. why?”

 

“I think I may have that. Two different types of magic.” She released a sigh, plopping down on the couch. 

 

“you sure it's not just magenta screwing with your head again?” He replied, plopping down next to her. 

 

“Magenta rarely talks as it is, I doubt it's her. Then again, maybe you're on to something!” Frisk switched her position, folding her legs as her back pressed against the arm of the sofa. Sans gave her a confused look, but for the sake of wanting to know where she was going with this he listened. 

 

“What if, Magenta had her own magic type completely separate from mine? And the reason behind it is because we're two very contrasted people? I mean, she's more aggressive than I am. Whereas things that I would normally let go she'd fight back on, and things that I would be terrified or nervous about she's… well, not. Plus the one time she had taken over I felt her magic, it was overwhelming, intense. I never thought I'd ever feel something so powerful within myself. It would explain why I feel the way I do.” 

 

Sans took a brief moment to process what she'd theorized, it could be possible, however without the proper experimentation that's what it would remain. A theory.

 

“Well…?”

 

“your theory is pretty good, but that's all it is until we put some work behind it.” 

 

He watched her eyes light up at his answer, recently she'd become more comfortable with opening her eyes around everyone. It was a good sign. The spectral colored irises had always placed him in a small trance, then again, who could blame him? After their first “shocking” introduction to one another there of course had been a second one. There wasn't much either of them could do about it, especially since Frisk most likely didn't know what a soulmate was. At least that's how he saw it. 

 

He was only half right however, Frisk knew very much what a soulmate was. She just didn't know the signs. To her the shocks were from static electricity, but her thoughts were a bit flawed. How could a skeleton conduct electricity if they didn't have any nerves? 

 

_ Oh well, that's a thought for another time. _

 

“Hey, isn't it time for our show?”

 

“huh? oh, yeah. for sure.” Sans blinked himself from the self induced spell, grabbing the remote he flipped the TV on. For some reason they'd come to love Wandering Heights. Probably because they both enjoyed making fun of the tacky characters the actors were playing. It was a comedy, something they both had a knack at, though Sans was still by far the better comedian.

 

* * *

 

The show had long since ended, but it didn't matter considering the two had fallen asleep after the fifth episode they watched. Well, for Sans it was the third. Frisk would never understand how easily that guy could fall asleep. It took her forever to find a comfortable position before she dozed off herself, but this time wasn't as difficult as the previous times. With Sans’ arm wrapped around her shoulders along with the steady warmth he was providing, after the fifth episode of Wandering Heights she had pretty much blacked out. 

 

She had no idea how long she'd been asleep, it had to have been a while since it was now dark. Blearily, she attempted to take in her surroundings. In the end it was a terrible idea, her imagination had gotten the better of her and practically scared her out of her skin. A silent shriek escaped her lips and she pressed back into the couch, praying that it would swallow her whole and take her to safety. 

 

What she was met with was something straight out of a nightmare. Even after her vision cleared it was still way too dark to see, like a suffocating inky abyss. The worst part of it wasn't the fact that it was dark, no, she felt alone yet not alone. Like someone was watching her, waiting for her to make a single move. God she couldn't move. How could she when she felt like if she did someone or  _ something _ would pounce on her? She couldn't help it, instantly she took off running through the endless shade. 

 

Then she saw it, a sliver of light; heart pounding in her ears as she continued to sprint for the light. The light grew brighter and brighter the closer she got, hope swelled in her chest. She was going to make it! 

 

At least that's what she thought… 

 

_ So close yet so far, huh little kitten? You escaped once but not again, you are marked. Forever destined to be mine. _

 

Frisk gasped and shot straight up her magic flaring in her panicked state. Purple eyes wide with terror, frantically she searched her surroundings. Where was she? Was she safe?!

 

“frisk…? hey frisk, calm down! it's okay it was just a nightmare.”

 

_ Sans? _

 

She locked eyes with the skeleton, slowly calming from her startled state. That's right, she was nowhere near him. She was at her friends home, she was safe. Even if he did sleep and act lazy she'd caught him doing push-ups or pull-ups on many occasions of her coming to watch Wandering Heights with him. But that wasn't the point. 

 

She was safe now. 

 

… 

 

But if she was safe, why did she still feel so on edge…?

 

When she finally came back to reality she was met with a worried looking pair of skeleton brothers. Papyrus must've come home sometime between them being asleep, she glanced between the two before lowering her head. 

 

“Sorry guys, I got a little shook there. Bad dreams can feel so real sometimes hah. But I'm fine now, promise.” There was no point in lying to them, especially to Sans; he was like a monster made lie detector. After a hug and some encouraging words Frisk had gotten Paps off her back about the dream. But of course her new found best friend was definitely the harder of the two to shake off. 

 

“Sans, seriously, I'm fine, it wasn't even all that scary now that I recall it. Just me running through endless darkness before catching a sliver of light.” She shrugged, leaning back against the couch as she pulled her blanket further up her body. “It's only reality if you can't wake up, right?”

 

He really wasn't buying it, but he supposed that if she insisted that she was okay then she was. As close as they'd grown he still had no right to pry when she obviously didn't want to talk about it. Even if he didn't believe her, he let it go. Releasing a sigh he leaned back into the cushions as well, throwing his arms against the back. 

 

“okay, whatever you say kiddo.”

 

With the situation dropped she smiled, scooting closer to the male. They both respected one another's boundaries, though finding them shoulder to shoulder was something that was normal. The silence was peaceful, the sunsets light that poured through the windows warmed the home with ease. And as much as she would like to stay she knew that Asgore and Toriel would want her back home. Tonight was movie night. 

 

**At least you won't be going to bed by yourself.**

 

As comforting as that was, something in her SOUL was refusing to cooperate with her. She didn't want to leave Sans’ side. This is where she was safest, but she had to go home or else her parents would worry. Her phone buzzed after she finally willed herself to stand and stretch. It was probably Chara or Asriel telling her to hurry home. 

 

*Hey Frisky, Momster told me to ask you if you'd be home in time for dinner?

 

*Yeah, I'm on my way and tell Asriel not to eat all the pie this time!

 

*Heh, I can't guarantee he won't, so I'd hurry if I were you.

 

Frisked rolled her eyes and released a sigh before putting her phone back into her jeans pocket. She adorned her training clothing, something she'd come to call her usual clothes considering she trained practically everyday. 

 

“Hey Sans, can you drop me off at home?”

 

“sure kiddo, you ready now?”

 

“Yeah, just gonna say bye to Paps and grab my shoes.”

 

“don't bother. pap is at mtt’s, he won't be back until morning.”

 

“Oh, okay. Well, you ready?”

 

He nodded sliding into a standing position. After she slipped on her shoes he wrapped an arm around her, instinctually she closed her eyes as the feeling of him teleporting washed over her. She’d just gotten used to the feeling of him shortcutting them everywhere. The first time was awful, she threw up, then again he had warned her not to have just eaten before. Of course it was obvious she hadn’t listened from her reaction. 

 

‘first time for everything, heh. maybe you’ll listen next time.’

 

He teased her for days about that, but she supposed she deserved it. Indeed she had learned her lesson though, and after that the effects of teleportation had become easier for her. Upon opening her eyes again she was met with both the sight and the smell of cinnamon butterscotch pie, along with a delicious meal courtesy of both Asgore and Toriel. A smile spread across her face and she sighed, she loved this family so much. She never thought that she’d ever get something like this after her birth parents had passed away.

 

“hey kid, you okay there? you’re uh, you’re crying.”

 

“Huh, I am? Oh, sorry ha. I guess I got emotional thinking about everything I thought I’d never have. I’m just really thankful.”

 

Sans gave a small light laugh and placed an affectionate hand atop her head, winking at her as they stepped into the kitchen just as Asgore came in just as well.

 

“Oh, howdy you two! I thought I heard someone come in. Dinner’s just about ready Frisk, go wash up if you’d like.” 

 

The brunette nodded and turned to Sans giving him a tight hug to which he returned. She had a hard time letting go, but with her father there the last thing she wanted to do was get Sans in trouble. Reluctantly she released the skeleton. Taking a few steps back she waved before disappearing around the corner to head up the stairs, a heavy blush settled on her cheeks as her mind slowly processed how that might’ve looked for anyone looking from the outside in. Jeez what was wrong with her? She still wasn’t sure if Sans had a partner or not already and here she was being a little too friendly with him. 

 

_ Gah…! What the heck Frisk?! You  _ **_know_ ** _ he’s probably taken. A guy like Sans? There’s no way he isn't, unless there’s something wrong with the monsters here. Besides you’re supposed to be looking for your  _ **_own_ ** _ damn soulmate remember? The guy probably stuck up in a tree? _

 

She released a sigh and ran a hand over her face as she reached the top of the stairs, yelping at being tackled to the ground. “Azzy, damn it you nearly gave me a heart attack!” She laughed after realizing that it was the goat teen. 

 

“Hehe, sorry Frisk we couldn’t help it. Especially with that look on your face.” He chuckled, pulling her up with him. Asriel grinned as he flinched slightly from the punch he received.

 

“Wait, “we”?”

 

He nodded and pointed over towards a slightly hidden corner. There Chara stood with a cheeky grin upon her rosy face, she was holding her phone up, waving it at the other brown haired girl. 

 

“What were you thinking about Frisky? A certain skeleton I’m assuming?” She inquired earning a blush from the younger girl.

 

“No comment.” Frisk replied, heading off to the bathroom to freshen up and change into a pair of sweatpants and a tank. They may have pranked her, which she didn’t mind; she’d gotten them earlier that week. But she refused to be completely embarrassed. Once she was finished freshening up she made her way back downstairs, her mouth watering and stomach growling at the delectable aroma that permeated the air.

 

Stars she was starving, her daily workout plus the fact that she had a high metabolism she ate just as much as a monster. Not to mention that Asgore and Toriel’s cooking was absolutely delicious. By the time Frisk made it back to the kitchen she was surprised to see that Sans was still there. She wasn’t complaining, in fact a piece of her was ecstatic that he was still here.

 

“Oh, hey Sans. I thought you would’ve gone home by now?”

 

“nah i was gonna stay unless you want me gone?” He raised a brow bone at her, giving her a curious look. She instantly shook her head her hands shooting up in defense.

 

“N-no! Stay! I mean, if you want… I won’t stop you. It’s not like I can anyway.” She gave a nervous laugh and sighed, lowering her head. “I’m just gonna… yeah.” With that awkward encounter finally done she quickly hurried off into the dining room to take a seat.

 

Toriel couldn’t help but to silently giggle, holding a paw over her snout she looked down at the confused skeleton. Of course he couldn’t understand how a girl would react to a boy she liked, let alone a human girl. Even if they were more similar than they thought. She figured that it wouldn’t hurt for him to stay for the night, he’d be a part of the family soon enough anyway.

 

“Sans would you help me bring the food out please? Asgore and Frisk are just about finished setting the table.”

 

“sure thing tori, it’s all in a hard day's wok heh” He grinned, grabbing one of the pots of food to bring to the table.

 

“I heard a pun! Mom we agreed; no puns at the dinner table!” Asriel groaned, face palming at the terrible joke.

 

“Aw c’mon Azzy! You know there’s always a  _ pot _ ential for jokes everywhere we go!” Frisk chimed in laughing with her mom, Chara and Sans. Both Asgore and Asriel rolled their eyes, sighing as they shook their heads. 

 

The rest of the night continued with light happy chatter, even throughout the movie the six made small talk. Unsurprisingly they’d seen the movie before, even though it had been good the first time they watched it. There was just something about it being a one time movie. So instead of watching it they opted to play Uno, the game that tested family bonds.

 

“Uno! Uh-huh! Oh yeah! I win” Asriel cheered, doing the cabbage patch in his seat earning himself a few dirty looks from his sister and parents. They were harmless however, even if the game seemed to be rigged.

 

“Asriel, no one likes a sore winner.” His mother chided, gathering the cards only to hand them to Sans for him to shuffle. 

 

“Aw c’mon mom it was just a little bit. Besides you won like three times in a row before any of us!”

 

“Pfft, that’s because you forget to say Uno before anyone else.” She replied with a coy smirk. He crossed his arms and frowned, it wasn’t his fault that he was too busy trying to place all his cards down to notice that he only had one left. 

 

“Yeah, yeah…” He sighed, sinking down into his seat a bit before straightening to grab his new set of cards.

 

“I’m definitely gonna win this round. All of you are going down~!” Frisk grinned at her proclamation, happily organizing her cards before the game started.

 

“oh? you sure about that lady friskus? cause i’m quite positive i’ll win.”

 

“Psh, please  _ Sansei _ I’m definitely gonna win.” Spectral orbs flash violet and she grinned, her cards neatly spread like a fan in her hand. She wasn’t using magic so he couldn’t call her a cheater, but it was fun to tease him. 

 

His eye lights fade out for a moment before rekindling and his permanent grin faltered ever so slightly, he knew that she wasn’t using magic. But he stilled hated how she used that trick on him. Magenta spelled bad news to him, even if her intentions were good. The aura around the alternate personality reminded him of… less than pleasant timelines. Though there was something awfully familiar about her that made him so uneasy, but he couldn’t place a phalange on it. 

 

“... heh, you’re on kid.”

 

* * *

 

The family played several more rounds of Uno until everyone had at least won once before deciding that it was time to call it quits, for obvious reasons. Afterwards they all piled into the large living room, each pair claiming a couch for their own to rest and relax. By midnight Frisk, Asriel and Chara were the last ones awake.

 

“You look pretty comfy there Frisky” Chara teased, giggling as she herself nestled closer into Asriel’s lap.

 

She blushed, allowing her dark brown locks to fall over her face. “Oh hush, Chara what if he hears you?” 

 

“Oh please, the only one you need to worry about hearing us is mom. Sans is out cold. He’s snoring, like, legitimately snoring. Trust me, I know that lazy skeleton better than he gives me credit for.” She replied, jutting a thumb over at the sleeping goat woman before turning her attention back to her sister who was currently settled next to the sleeping monster.

 

She did? Frisk raised a curious brow at her before glancing up at Sans, if she knew so much did she also know if he was really taken or not? It was killing her not knowing, but maybe it’d kill her more if she did know… A sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head, if she really wanted to know she’d have to find out straight from his own mouth. “I see.”

 

“Golly Frisk, you’re really taken with him by the looks of it. Then again, no one can blame you, Sans is like the human equivalent of what humans call a “total package”. Brains, brawns and uh, looks? Though if you ask me the fangs are an added bonus.” Asriel chuckled, watching the girl get lost in a haze watching the skeleton. It was obvious she was really restraining herself, but the whole point of last week was to give them both a small push towards one another. Which worked; to a certain degree.

 

Upon her registering what he had said she flushed darker than before, her head turning quickly causing her hair to whip into her face. She brushed it away and laughed, “I know he is! Which is why it doesn’t make any sense as to why and how he could or would ever be interested in someone like me… I mean, Sans is so,  _ so _ handsome. He’s incredibly intelligent… kind, he loves and cares for his brother more than I thought I’d ever see an older sibling act towards their younger sibling. Stars, he’s perfect… and I am imperfect.”

 

_ I don’t deserve someone like him. _

 

“Frisk, hey. Listen to me.” Chara had moved from her spot on the other couch and made her way over to the younger girl only to grab her by her shoulders. “Sans is  **_not_ ** perfect. He has an unhealthy obsession with ketchup, he always and I mean  **always** goes to Grillby’s every chance he gets and don’t even get me started on his inability to be serious. Hell he’d tell you that himself, but the dolts asleep and I wasn’t about to just sit here and let you just ridicule yourself.” She hissed, glaring down at her only for her expression to soften afterwards. “We love you Frisk, don’t ever forget that and even if Sans isn’t your soulmate he’s still your best friend, right?”

 

Frisk remained quiet for a moment, the words quickly processing in her head as tears welled in her eyes. She couldn’t help it. They meant so much to her, they had no idea. And even though what Chara said was entirely true; why did her heart hurt so much at that possibility? She wanted so bad for it to not be true, they got along so well that it seemed  _ wrong _ if it wasn’t true. But she’d never force anything that wasn’t there. “Thanks Char, it means a lot. I’ll keep that in mind, swear” She smiled, using her sleeve to wipe away the unshed tears. 

 

The older brunette smirked and ruffled her head, walking back over to the couch where Asriel was dozing off. “Get some sleep, you’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

 

“Heh, yeah. Lots of testing and experimenting… Night Chara.”

 

“Night Frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter was a bit *coughs* a lot, focused on Frans so I would like to know what pairing you guys would like to see more of in the next chapter down below! See you all next week! (~_^)


	8. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep. I know it's late and it's short, but I couldn't disclose too much info without it spoiling the rest of the story! The next few chapters will be drawing this lovely book to a close, and honestly I'm super proud of myself for continuing this. I usually start good stories and then fall off without completing it. Anyway, without further wait, enjoy the chapter~

All was still outside the large building, minus the occasional human or monster strolling in and out. The building itself stood at a hefty 20 stories off the ground. A simple apartment building, it blended perfectly with the rest of the homes and offices that surrounded it. At first glance, of course no one would suspect this place to be out of the ordinary. The perfect place for shady business to take place.

 

“Boss she hasn't been back in days, shouldn't we send out some of our men to look for her?” 

 

“No, my little kitten will return. She just needs a bit of an… incentive.” A silky voice replied from the shadows. He gave a smooth baritone laugh, they were thinking, calculating and mentally executing his plot. There was no room for error, especially since his target could use magic. 

 

The silence felt deafening to the male awaiting his order, but unless he wanted to forfeit his life he would remain quiet and still. Occasionally he'd hear small bits of conversation but tuned it out. Never speak until spoken to, and never listen unless instructed to. Defying those two rules got a person killed, if not tortured into submission.

 

“Zilla, my dear I have a new assignment for you.” 

 

At that the male in waiting turned towards another corner of the room. There a woman stood, cloaked in black from head to toe. Her skin looked like milk chocolate, well, that of what one could see. She had piercing orange eyes that could cut through air; even the shape of them made her all the more intimidating. When she moved from her spot in the corner her cloak parted. She was shaped quite nicely for a girl that looked like she was ready to murder someone every ten minutes. 

 

“Is it another murder? You know how I hate to get my nails dirty…” She spoke; her voice soft and unhinged, she was a threat to anyone that got on her bad side. Luckily he had her on his side. She pursed her lips, cat like eyes narrowing as she placed a hand on her hips. The silence he was giving her was irritating.

 

“.... A murder?” He laughed, how could she think of such a thing? Then again, he had been sending her out on many assignments that involved killing. “No, my dear. You will not be pillaging. Not unless it's absolutely necessary, this assignment requires your more…gentle side. I want my little runaway kitten back.”

 

Zilla hummed at that, gloved fingers reaching up to remove her hood showing off short, curly blonde hair. “Gentle? Boy, I haven't seen that side in a while. I'm not even sure I can do gentle anymore.” She giggled, stepping forward towards the shadowed figure. “Besides, why would you want that little brat instead of me~?”

 

“Oh my dear, no one could ever hope to replace the spot you have in my heart. But my little brother is still lusting for her. I need to show him that she is nothing but a toy, he is to proceed me one day after all. He should only love those that are worthy of his love and she is not worthy. Won't you do this for me, dearest Zilla?” He chuckled holding out a hand, beckoning her closer. She gently took his hand after reaching the top of the few stairs that separated them. There he intertwined his fingers with hers and tugged her forward, wrapping an arm around her waist whilst he leaned forward into the light.

 

“For you? Anything… Azazel.”

 

Xxx

 

“SANS, I HAVE RETURNED FROM METTATON’S!” The boisterous voice of Papyrus bellowed throughout their home. To say that he was surprised that his brother wasn't there was an understatement. Sans almost never went anywhere! The tall skeleton released a small sigh of disappointment, and sat himself on the couch. He then checked his phone and instantly felt bad for not checking the device sooner. His brother had left him a simple text, letting him know that he was indeed okay and staying over the Dreemurr's household for the night. 

 

“WELL, AT LEAST HE WASN’T HERE ALL BY HIMSELF LAST NIGHT. I HOPE HE RESTED WELL.” He then wrote a reply himself.

 

*GOOD MORNING, BROTHER! I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL LAST NIGHT! MAKE SURE YOU EAT A GOOD BREAKFAST! - LOVE PAPY

 

Afterwards he began to make breakfast himself, making enough for two. Even if Sans wasn't there that didn't mean he couldn't be hungry when he got back home. As he finished up with breakfast he heard his phone ring, the familiar ringtone of his lover danced through the home. His permanent grin widening slightly as he reached for the phone, answering with ease.

 

“HELLO MY LOVE, MISS ME ALREADY~?” 

 

A soft metallic laugh rang through his ear bone as he settled the object on his shoulder, whilst he made his way towards the table. 

 

“Oh Papy dear, you're too cute sometimes~ I was calling to make sure you made it home safely. You know I worry for you when you leave so early in the morning… I wish you would've stayed a bit longer” Mettaton giggled, his robotic voice soft and ever so slightly seductive. The duo had had their usually scheduled date night in. A simple spa day spent pampering one another in the bath and outside of it, by the end they both felt amazing as per usual.

 

“I HAD BELIEVED THAT SANS WOULD BE HERE, THOUGH I SHOULD’VE KNOWN HE WOULDN’T. HE’S WITH FRISK AT MR. AND MRS. DREEMURR’S. NOT THAT I’M SURPRISED, THOUGH I WISH HE WASN’T SO OBLIVIOUS. I KNOW HE SAW THE SPARK THEY SHARED.”

 

The robot chuckled, and Papyrus could swear that he heard the other male shaking his head. He'd seen it as well, hell, they all had saw it. Sans had been single for far too long in his opinion, but it was a tough task in trying to convince Papyrus to not just blurt the fact out like he’d usually do. 

 

“It's okay darling, they're just taking their time. Just like it took you quite a while to actually ask me out on a date.” 

 

“M-METTATON!” The skeleton sputtered, thankful that no one was there to see the orange tint he'd gained upon his cheek bones. “TH-THAT ISN’T FAIR, YOU’RE WELL, YOU’RE YOU! EVERY MONSTER’S IDOL, I COULDN’T JUST STROLL UP TO YOU AND ASK YOU OUT ON A DATE.”

 

“Which is exactly why you should give your brother some time to do the same for Frisk. She may not be an idol, but she's is rather cute. Plus I'm sure Sansy knows that they connect rather well. He's being cautious because of what happened the last time.” 

 

“YES, I KNOW… BUT FRISK ISN’T HER. HE SHOULDN’T KEEP HIMSELF SO DISTANCED WHEN SHE’S SLOWLY SUCCUMBING TO HIS CHARMS. GRANTED THEY AREN’T AS GREAT AS MINE.”

 

“No one's as great as you, Papy dear. Except, well, me.” Mettaton chuckled softly. “But I think he's right in being a bit cautious, just because they connect doesn't mean they're right for one another.”

 

“TRUE… NYEH… I JUST WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY.”

 

“We all do, papy dear.”

 

Xxx

 

“Shopping? I dunno… I'm still a bit iffy from what happened the last time we went to the city…” Frisk frowned, staring up at the blue sky whilst she floated on her back in the pool.

 

“We're going to the Mall, Frisky! Way too many eyes for anyone to try anything. Plus you know how to use your magic now, we’ll be completely safe!” Chara persuaded, grinning softly with a shrug. “And if it makes you feel better we can invite the boys too~ they can be our bodyguards.”

 

“Pfft, Azzy’s already your bodyguard. You know he’ll take a bullet for you.” She mused, smirking as she righted herself. Gaining a coy look upon her face at the blush that the older girl attempted to hide.

 

“Shut up, that idiot has always been like that… it's really sweet.” She mumbled, sinking below the water to cover her blush.

 

“Heh, someone's touchy. But, my answer is still a maybe. I mean, what if Sans doesn't want to go? Besides, we have experimenting to do.” Chara gave a cheeky look to the dark haired girl, and Frisk immediately rolled her eyes. 

 

“Grow up, I'm not talking about sex. Sans is helping me find out if my Magic theory is true or not. Oh, speaking of that. I wonder where the boys went? We were supposed to be doing some training in the pool. It's why I even bothered to use one of your swimsuits, even if the top doesn't fit very well..” She explained, turning to check the backdoor where she assumed the other two males would appear. 

 

“First: your boobs are too big. Second: Az is probably having trouble with getting Sans into a swimsuit. The guy hates being in the water.” Chara retorted, lazily paddling to the edge to rest. She laid her head down on her arms, crimson orbs closing as she relaxed. 

 

She scoffed, wrapping her arms around her bust. They weren't that big… were they? The brunette shook her head and followed after the red eyed female, sliding out of the pool to idly sit at the edge. “Why does he hate water? I did think Sans was the kind of guy to be like a cat. Heh, but maybe he'd look cute in cat ears.”

 

“i'm not afraid of the water kid, i just don't like swimming. cat ears? you've got to be kitten me, heh.” He replied from the door, gaining the attention of both girls. Said skeleton adorned a pair of black swim trunks and his usual blue hoodie. 

 

“Then why oppose to training in the water? Too much effort?” 

 

“heh heh, you know me too well kiddo. but that's only part of it, not that i'll be the ones training.” The skeleton chuckled, his fanged grin increased as he placed a hand on the tall goat monster; shoving him into the water. His white eyelights then turned blue and all three teens SOULs appeared, one white and two red. 

 

The surprise had knocked them off balance, causing both Chara and Asriel to flail in the pool. Frisk thanked her lucky stars that she was sitting on the edge. She turned to her siblings, waiting for them to stop their panic attack. 

 

“So, combat training?” She asked, turning her head to raise a brow at the skeleton. 

 

“nah, you guys already get enough of that with undyne and paps. i’m gonna teach you all endurance. offense is only as good as the person or monster’s magic supply, and since you’re still fairly new to magic in general i bet it takes a lot just to summon one weapon on your own, huh?” Sans looked expectantly at Frisk, knowing his assumption to be correct by her blush. 

 

“It’s not like it’s easy for me. Summoning weapons is a serious hassle, but it is getting just a bit easier the more I do it and the longer I keep them summoned.” She huffed when he snickered and she crossed her arms, not bothering to try and hit him. She knew his little trick from when Papyrus had pulled it on her when she’d nearly beat him in a one-on-one. “Anyway, endurance training in water? How’s that gonna work?”

 

“glad you asked kid.” He pushed her into the pool causing her to shriek, surfacing shortly after. 

 

“Hey!”

 

“heh, aw c’mon kid,  _ water _ you so upset about? to patella you the truth you should’ve seen it comin’.”

 

Frisk brushed her wet hair from her face, giving him a blank stare. She wasn’t amused this time but he had a point she  _ should’ve _ seen it coming. Especially from a prankster like Sans, with a roll of her eyes she swam back to the edge. “Okay, now that you’ve got all of us in here what do you plan on doing with our SOULs?”

“take a deep breath and summon as many of your weapons as you can kids.” He snapped his fingers and in an instant the three soul’s turned blue, carefully the skeleton increased the pressure on the teens causing them to sink down into the water. Once they were submerged they did as instructed. One by one they summoned as many swords, knives and other vast weapons as they could. Soon there was enough to cover the top of the pool like a tarp. A few minutes passed and neither of them had yet to show signs of struggling, aside from the occasional twitch from Frisk. He was honestly a bit impressed with how hard the young adult was working on not bowing out, then again she did have a determined SOUL he really shouldn’t be so surprised. 

 

* * *

 

Several hours had passed since they’d begun. Frisk had just gone back under to complete some mediation, Sans had long stopped placing pressure on her soul from becoming tired and literally falling asleep where he stood. But the brown haired female was determined to summon more, the furthest she’d come was covering a third of the pool. 

 

“You think we should stop her? At this rate she’s gonna exhaust herself…” Asriel gave a worried look to the older girl, before turning his attention back to the teen still hard at work in case something happened.

 

“...I think she’s trying to force Magenta out. That’s why she’s pushing herself so hard, I’m pretty sure that she mentioned she and Sans were going to do some “theory testing” today.” The elder spoke, crossing her arms whilst she calmly watched the other girl. She stopped her mate when Frisk herself had begun to lifelessly float back to the surface. The moment her body had hit the air her magic shifted, becoming more deadly in retrospect, instantaneously waking up the snoozing skeleton.

 

“ah, she finally awoke the demon within.” He mumbled sighing as he stretched, his bones loudly popping into place.

 

“Shut up, skeledork. Why did Frisk force me out?” Magenta hissed, glaring at him as she made her way the edge.

 

“first: shouldn’t you already know if she can force you out or not? and second pfft, ‘skeledork’? that the best you can come up with?” He laughed, earning himself a face full of water. 

 

“Of course I didn’t know, it’s not like she’s ever tried before. We’ve always had to actually want to take over the body in order to switch places. So this is new. Very weird, and very new.” She hopped out of the pool, examining her body to check and see if anything was out of the ordinary. This was all new to her as long as she’d been with Frisk, the quiet girl had never once tried to force her out. Then again, maybe she had done it before?

 

_ Ugh, this is so tedious.  _

 

“welp, now that you're out. i guess we can begin.” 

 

“Begin what?”

 

“testing theories.” He replied, chuckling as bones appeared behind him. Violet eyes widened at the sight and she swallowed thickly. 

 

_ Don’t think sin, don’t think sin, don't think sin. … fuck. _

 

The entity chuckled quietly, summoning her weapon and hopping out of the pool. “Testing theories? What makes you think I'll allow you guys to record the differences between Frisk and magic wise?” Of course their powers and such were different, they were two different people after all. But where was the fun in telling them that right away? Even if there was a possibility of her being skewered by bones.

 

“C’mon Magenta, don't fool around. This is serious! Frisk needs to know so her magic can improve!” Asriel obviously didn't like the fact that she was dodging the question, or rather, just dodging in general. 

 

Magenta had only summoned her weapon, and the most she was doing was deflecting or dodging Sans’ attacks. It was frustrating. But of course the purple haired female found it funny. It was nowhere near amusing. 

 

“You all are obviously blind. Frisk doesn't need to 'test theories’ or anything like that. She knows what her powers are, but she can't remember. Not to mention she shouldn't be focusing on magic, her birthday is coming up next week. She's running out of time.” She dismissed her weapon just as a blue bone shot at her, she remained perfectly still as it phased through her. “She can always study magic when her life isn't depending on it.” 

 

“Wait! What do you me-!” Before any of them could get their question out, Magenta had given control to Frisk once more. The brunette dropped to her knees exhausted, breathing still ragged from her earlier exertions. She didn't realize how big of a toll it would take on her body. She was teetering between conscious and unconscious.

 

**This is why I told you not to talk to her! You're going to wound up hurting yourself, or worse!**

 

There that voice was again, nagging at her. But she couldn't blame it, they were right this time. She'd gone overboard with her determined mind and attribute, and it had taken a negative toll on her body. 

 

“frisk? hey frisk! snap out of it kiddo!” Sans shouted, nervously shaking the dazed female. She was still breathing, her magic was fine, but her SOUL seemed worse for wear. How did that little detail even get past him?! No matter, she was going to rest up and tell us exactly what was going on within that head of hers. Whether she liked it or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say here other than hope you enjoyed it ^^ oh, and don't be shy! Leave a comment if you'd like!


	9. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late! Lots of IRL stuff happened and it slowed my story progress down a hella lot. I tried my damnedest to get y'all a double upload today, but I ended up being about 1,000 words short so hopefully I'll have it done within the next two days before I work on the next chapter. But for now, enjoy~!

A few days passed since Frisk’s small episode and Sans, Chara and Asriel had found out about her… condition. It was a bit unnerving to find that she only had seven more days to find her soulmate or else she’d cease to exist. It was more than a bit actually, Toriel and Asgore had taken the news the hardest. Finding out that one of their children would just…  _ disappear _ like that because they hadn’t found their mate? It was awful. But it was the sad reality of their world, they’d lost many monsters and humans from that fact. But it wasn’t all bad, at least she knew she was close to finding them with the new knowledge. 

 

Sans had probably taken it just as hard as Toriel and Asgore, but he most definitely tried his best not to show it. Frisk, though he’d only known the teenager for two weeks had grown quite close to his heart. And hearing what would happen to her if she didn’t… man it tore him up inside. He didn’t know when it’d happened, but when he realized he’d developed feelings for the determined soul of a girl he had to get some air. So, here he was, sitting out in the forest near the border of the monster village smoking away his sorrows. He didn’t know what else to do. He means, sure he knew that Frisk was possibly his potential soulmate, but if he was wrong then who was it?! Shit, he did  **_not_ ** want to lose his bestfriend. She was the only other person who enjoyed his puns as much as Toriel aside from himself.

 

“fuck… what the hell am i gonna do?” He mumbled, a cigarette in between his teeth whilst he  blew the smoke out through his naval cavity. The skeleton hated that he didn’t have a solution for the human. She deserved to live, hell she deserved it so much he felt pathetic for even hiding out like he was right now.

 

“... I thought I’d find you out here.”

 

“huh? oh, hey tori. you found my sulking spot i see.”

 

“Haha, oh Sans, I’ve always known you to be out here when something troubles you. This is also the area you like to come hide out and take naps if Papyrus is “nagging” at you to get your work done.” Toriel smirked at the blue tint that stained his face from her comments. She leaned against the tree and crossed her arms, a small sigh escaped her from her own slightly clouded thoughts.

 

“penny for your thoughts?” Sans inquired, craning his neck slightly to look up at the standing goat woman. She glanced down at him and smiled. He was always so considerate, even when it was he himself that needed comforting more than the other person.

 

“I’ll answer if you answer as well?” Ah, shit there it was. The dreadful eye for an eye exchange, he didn’t want to share his current thoughts. They were a mess. But he knew how Toriel was, she wouldn’t force it out of him but he’d be able to feel how much she’d want to help him.

 

“ah, it’s nothing major. just worrying about the same thing as you, y’know? i’ve grown fond of frisk, as a friend over the few weeks that i’ve gotten to know her. she’s a cool human. not that chara isn’t cool, but frisk is more laid back than she is.” He explained with a light chuckle, blowing more smoke out between his teeth. His current stick was just about finished. But he wouldn’t dare to light another in front of Toriel, unless he wanted to get scolded for smoking so many back to back. The silence between them was comfortable. He didn’t have to look at her to know that she was thinking, calculating and placing two and two together. It was just a matter of when she’d announce it.

 

“You charmed her, didn’t you?” Even if he’d been prepared for it his reaction still would’ve been the same. A cobalt colored blush stained his face and he nearly spit out his cig, his skull whipped to look up at the enormous goat woman. Immediately he noted the coy smirk on her face, and he sunk into his jacket as the blue blush spread from his cheek bones to the rest of face.

 

“i-it wasn’t on purpose! i swear! wh-when we went to the movies a couple weeks ago we sparked! our SOULs connected for a brief enough moment for me to realize that she was another possible soulmate and i didn’t know what to do. i mean, she came around to me first. granted that i’d started coming to watch them train first… i’d tagged along with paps a few times before, but those were rare and not even papyrus had known i was there. i was just going to make sure the human was dangerous or anything like that. but when i saw that she couldn’t even use magic despite the vast supply she had, i’d gotten curious about her…” His explanation was hurried, causing him to stumble over his words. His blush was still evident and she hoped he didn’t faint from all the magic rushing to his head. But even so, she couldn’t help but to laugh.

 

“Sans relax, I’m not upset or anything like that I promise. I think you’ll make a good match for Frisk. You both are very kind, and under your lazy exterior I know you can be just as determined as she can be. So long as you protect her and be kind to her you have my blessing. As for Asgore… it  _ might _ be a bit harder to get his. Frisk is his little princess, the youngest child we have so don’t take it personally if he gets overprotective of her.” She giggled, holding a paw over her muzzle to muffle her laughter. 

 

“nah, king fluffybuns is an easy task. it was you who i was worried about heh heh” 

 

“Well, I suppose I see your point.” She hummed, turning to offer a paw to help him up. “Just know that while I don’t condone violence, Asgore isn’t the easiest monster to settle. If you hurt Frisk it won’t be easily forgiven.”

 

“i’d never hurt her, besides i don’t know why you’re telling me this. it isn’t like i’m her sm. just because we sparked doesn’t mean we’re right for one another.” He retorted, gratefully taking her hand only to startle at being hoisted up so suddenly. He looked up at the goat woman, a shocked expression upon his face whilst she stared stubbornly down at him.

 

“Sans.” She pressed, though he had no clue what she wanted now. 

 

He’d only spoken the truth. How could he and Frisk be right for one another? She was a human and he was a monster, a skeleton at that. Not to mention that he was already in his late twenties as far as human years went. There was no way that she’d want an old bag of bones like him. “c’mon tori, you know i’m right. besides, why would she want an old bag of bones like me? i’ve been alone for majority of my life, even when i was in a relationship with someone i still felt alone.”

 

“Sans! Stop selling yourself short. You haven’t even given Frisk a chance to voice her thoughts on you! Please, I could see you saying such things  _ if _ she had already passed judgement on you, but she hasn’t. You should at least be kind enough to allow her that much.”

 

She had a point, and as much as he didn’t want to admit. She was right. His white eyelights dim to a melancholy expression as he debated with himself whether or not he could do such a thing. What if he was right though? Instead of getting his hopes up and ending up heartbroken he’d rather just stay good friends with her. But then that wouldn’t be fair to Frisk if she did indeed have feelings for him. With a sigh the skeleton looked up at his companion and nodded his skull, she said it herself. He should at least allow Frisk the opportunity to decide whether or not that she liked him.

 

“alright tori, since you insist i guess i can let myself hear her judgement.”

 

Xxx

 

“I can’t believe I allowed you to drag me into the city again…” Frisk released a sigh shifting her sunglasses back up onto her nose whilst she boredly followed Chara around the massive shopping district. 

 

“Hey, we’re here for fun and you. You can’t keep raiding my closet for clothes, plus you don’t even like half the things that I have in there. So this is killing two birds with one stone.” The older girl shrugged, grinning as her red orbs sparkled with glee. It’d been a moment since she’d been shopping and getting Frisk new clothes wasn’t her  _ only _ objective. The mall held her favorite chocolate shop, and  _ like hell  _ would she be skipping going there while they were here.

 

“So I’ve been told.” She grumbled softly, in all honesty she did  **not** want to be here. Damn what happened a few weeks ago. She just did not feel like being here, and it didn’t help that she was cramping now. Her period would be arriving soon… Well she supposed that this would be a good time to get herself some more personal hygiene items. And maybe, just maybe some more clothes. As much as she loved doing it, Chara was right. She couldn’t continue raiding the older girls closet. Frisk released another sigh and caught up to the eagerly paced girl, giving her a begrudging look before speaking. “I guess I can cheer up a bit and enjoy the day with you guys.”

 

The notion made Chara sling an arm around the other's shoulder and pull her close. “Great! I’m glad you’re finally starting to see things my way. Anyway, we should buy tickets for the movie then go do some shopping and head back once it gets close to the start time, yeah?”

 

“Tsk, yeah..”

 

“Come  _ on _ , Frisky! Cheer up! Sans is here~” The honey brunette joked, whispering in her ear causing the dark haired female to blush and turn a forced glare on her.

 

“Yes, I know that he’s here. If you’ve forgotten,  _ you _ and Asriel happen to be the ones who dragged us here.” She retorted, slightly annoyed from the fact.

 

“You’re so mean Frisky~ I just wanted my sister to finally make a move on her crush. I mean, come on! We both know he’s not seeing anyone or else we would’ve seen them together already. He’s probably just as shy as you are when it comes to admitting his feelings for someone, but you better be quick. Malls are prime grounds for hooking singles and Sans is… optimal. As much as it pains me to say it, but unfortunately it’s true. Anyway, let’s get our tickets then find you a new outfit to wear to the movies.”

 

“What’s wrong with what I’m currently wearing?” She looked down at her clothes raising a brow at the simple pair of jeans, a t-shirt and her leather jacket. She saw nothing wrong with it, and she was pretty sure Sans had no issue with it either.

 

“Nothing! You look fine, but wouldn’t it be nice to see how much attention you could draw from him if you had just the right outfit on?” Chara mused, stopping at the end of the short movie line.

 

“I went preppy last week and look where it got us.” She crossed her arms, rather unconvinced to change out of her current clothing.

 

“I’m not saying go preppy, but don’t you think it would be amusing to watch Sans become all flustered because of how sexy you looked? Frisky, you only get a few chances to look like a total bombshell without others considering being an attention whore. Whaddya say?”

 

Frisk looked at her friend, her brows furrowing slightly from suspicion. She knew Chara could be sneaky in her ways, and this felt like one of those times to be suspicious. But Frisk also knew that the older girl would never do anything to place her in danger. The dark haired girl glanced back at the skeleton who was currently preoccupied with his phone and absentmindedly chatting with Asriel. Only when a pair she’d never seen before appeared did he look up from his device.

 

_ A pair of ghosts? How peculiar… but cute nonetheless. _

 

“That’s Blooky and Shyren, both big music icons in both the monster and human industry. Must be out on a date today.” Chara spoke, answering the others silent question. 

 

They were quite the adorable pair probably had met through their love for music. When she was younger, Frisk would wonder what it’d be like to have a partner that was famous. Her “popstar” phase in life. Everyone’s had one at least once, even if it’d only been for a couple weeks at most.

 

“I wonder what they’re talking about.”

 

“Probably a range of things. Monsters are closely connected whether they’re related or not, whereas most humans only talk to each other when they need something from the other person. But not all humans are like that.” She shrugged, turning to select the movie pay for their tickets.

 

“I wish more humans were like monsters, I mean, don’t they get lonely just talking to the other person when they need something from them? If they don’t communicate and express their emotions how will they grow? How will they become better people if in the end they only want to speak to someone for some selfish reason?”

 

“Whoa there Frisky, gettin’ a little philosophical there aren't cha?”

 

“Sorry, it just made me think of my past that’s all. I know I shouldn’t dwell on it but certain things I just can’t help but to remember…”

 

“Like your time spent with Dexter?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair before turning back to her sister. “Next time it’s my turn to pay.”

 

“That’s only if I’m the one going shopping for clothes, deal?” 

 

“Deal.”

 

Xxx

 

“Target is locked on sight, preparing to intercept. Do I have a clear shot?” Zilla spoke into her earpiece, awaiting her ‘Go’ signal. She’d been following Frisk and her little group around all day and to be truthful she was already tired of it. She just wanted to swoop in and take the girl by force. But alas, she also liked her life more than just doing things so spontaneously. The shades she adorned weren’t only to block the bright light of the glass dome covering the mall. They told her what kind of SOUL and what type of magic her target and those around them used. If they had any magic that is. Magic was a rare trait that had been reduced to only being able to be used by human children and monsters in general, so to see two humans who were still able to access their magic was quite the sight. 

 

“You have green light coming up, prepare for interception in three… two… one… Go!”

 

The person on the other end of the communication device didn’t need to tell her twice, in one swift motion she removed the overcoat she had on along with the earpiece. She stuffed it into a trash can for it to be picked up a little later by someone else. Her orange cat-like eyes softened as she eagerly made her way over to Frisk’s group a convincing yet fake smile splattered upon her face.

 

“FRISK~!!!!” She squealed, drawing the attention of some passerby’s who looked at her oddly. She curtly ignored the stares going in for a hug. Mentally, she reeled appalled at herself for being dragged into doing something like this. “Oh~ it’s so good to see you! Especially after so long! How’ve you been?”

 

Frisk stiffened from the contact and sudden appearance of the girl. She couldn’t possibly be who she was thinking of, could she? No… that person had abandoned her, and yet, here she was.

 

“... Get. Off.” She whispered, malice dripping from her voice whilst she clenched her hands at her sides. 

 

“What…? Frisk, it’s me! Your bestie! Come on, you remember me don’t you?” Not good, it was obvious that Frisk was still upset by their past together. She had to do something to salvage it.

 

“I said get off. Do  **not** make me repeat myself, or else you’re gonna have a bad time.” She continued to growl, leaning away from the blonde with a distasteful glare. She’d always prayed that she would never see this girl again. Guess she didn’t pray hard enough.

 

Zilla forced a hurt look upon her face, but on the inside she was raging. How  **_dare_ ** she speak to her that way! Did this puny little worm think that just because she had a few friends and knew how to use a bit of magic she could talk to her just any type of way?! 

 

_ Ugh, I can’t believe I have to suck up to this bitch just because she’s still got a pole stuck up her ass from our past. _

 

The blonde hadn’t moved so Frisk took it as that she hadn’t heard her. Without another word the dark brunette unfurled her fists and flipped Zilla onto her back, shocked orange eyes were met with emotionless purple ones. The dark haired girl gripped the others arm tightly, placing pressure on her wrist whilst she frowned. They remained that way for a long while, not noticing that they’d gathered a crowd. 

 

This was bad, if she didn’t do something soon she was pretty sure that the plan would be compromised. With what mind that she had left to not retaliate by pinning the other girl down and choking her, she screamed. If Frisk wouldn’t listen to her directly then she’d have to get to her through her friends. Zilla made sure to make as big of a show of the current situation as she could, tears streamed down her eyes as she thrashed around from her pinned position. Of course without fail Chara and Asriel quickly moved in to pull the brunette off the blonde. Once she was released she cupped her wrist, the fact that it had actually hurt a bit made it all the better.

 

“Why Frisk? Why’d you hurt me? I thought I was your friend!” She cried, pleading with the toughened girl. “Is it because you’ve got other friends now? I know I wasn’t the best friend that I could’ve been to you back in the orphanage, but I did my best to protect you! L-look we got out right? Dexter promised us that! After that we were always together! At least until you started to spend all your time with that  _ jerk _ , Dexter.”

 

Frisk wasn’t buying a single word that she was saying, but it looked like the other human and the goat boy were beginning to feel sympathy for her. They always say that if one couldn’t directly eliminate the source to destroy the suppliers. She continued her act as flawlessly as she could earning the points of the crowd, Chara and Asriel glanced down at the silently seething girl. They didn’t know what had transpired between the duo but it had honestly seemed liked the girl was hurt. 

 

“Hey, Frisk… I don’t know what all went down between you two, but she looks awful sorry for whatever she did back then.” Asriel spoke timidly, placing a hand on her shoulder as he gave her a soft look.

 

Frisk pursed her lips as her purple eyes narrowed at Zilla. She was looking for a reason, something,  _ anything _ that would allow her to turn her away and tell her to get lost as much as she wanted. “...Fine, what do you want.” She hissed out between clenched teeth, she wasn’t letting her guard down for a second. The last time she had she was nearly lost her life.

 

“C’mon Frisk, don't be so hostile… Sure what she did in the past could’ve been shitty but it was in past. Like you said before, it;s time for you to let go of your past.” Chara whispered leaning behind her as she eyed the blonde. “She also seems like a big crybaby like Azzy..”

 

“H-hey…!” He hissed, turning a glare onto the crimson eyed girl. She flashed a grin and turned back to the blonde and stepped forward. Only pausing when she felt Frisk grab her arm, she cocked a brow as she looked between Frisk and her hand. 

 

“Just, be careful… I  **_don’t_ ** trust her. Not as far as I can fucking throw her anyway.” 

 

**Just what does she think she’s doing here?! Does she plan to try and sabotage us again?**

 

**_This isn’t fair! We were finally going to be happy! And now here she is trying to ruin that for us. Don’t trust a fucking word out of that snakes mouth Frisk._ **

 

_ Ain’t gotta tell me twice. _

 

“So, Frisk… when are you gonna introduce me to your friends?” Zilla sniffled causing the girl in question to inwardly cringe. God she didn’t want to deal with this today, she was tired from all the shopping and such that she’d done as odd as it was for her.

 

“ _ Damn phony _ … I mean, this is Chara and Asriel. Guys this is Zilla. An old friend from one of my orphanage.” Frisk flashed a gentle smile, stepping forward she knelt down in front of the blonde. “Sorry I acted like that, bad memories, y’know? Forgive me?”

 

“Aw, Frisk~! I could never stay upset with you!” 

 

“Aw, yay! I’m glad to hear that!  _ Because if you ever think of harming any of my friends I will gladly dispose of you. _ ” The dark haired teen giggled and hugged her childhood friend tight, releasing her after a brief moment. “Oh! I almost forgot the most important one in our group too! Sans! Get your lazy butt over here. You’re gonna absolutely love him!”

 

Said skeleton had been currently dozing off on the sidelines, only opening an eye socket when his attention had been drawn. A yawn escaped him and he stretched before leisurely strolling over to the small group. Thankfully the crowd had dissipated due to lack of action or whatever drew their attention to them. “heya kiddo’s, what’s up?”

 

“Sans, I’d like you to meet my friend, Zilla. I’ve known her since childhood.” 

 

“childhood huh? sounds cool, i guess you two have girl secrets to catch up on?” He joked with a wink, both girls paused. That wasn’t the best joke ever, but they could tell that he was hinting at something else. 

 

“...Hahaha! Oh, you’re absolutely right Frisk! I  _ do _ adore him! He’s simply too handsome~ Is he taken?”

 

_ Yes the fuck he is you back stabbing- _

 

“i wouldn’t say i’m available, not to you at least sweet cheeks.” He chuckled, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets. The comment earned him an incredulous glare from her and he shrugged. He’d caught on to the fact that Frisk didn’t like her, there had to be a reason behind that. But he was a judge, he couldn’t pass judgement on someone just because another person didn’t like her. 

 

The rest of the evening was stiflingly spent with Zilla. Between Frisk sending her distrustful glares and the other sending back eerily kind smiles, the time spent with the two was a little more than uncomfortable. Thankfully once it was over and time to head home Frisk seemed to relax a little bit. Their goodbye was stiff and forced, pretending that they didn't wish to part ways. Though it was awful clear that Frisk was more than happy to say good riddance to Zilla. 

 

“Can I get a hug goodbye Frisk?” Zilla requested with as much innocence as she could muster. Frisk repressed the urge to scrunch up her nose at the offer, and instead held her hand out. 

 

“You can get a handshake, and if you reach for a hug I will throw you.” Frisk replied simply, her signature poker face on whilst she held her hand out. To Zilla it was disappointing and a loss that she wasn’t able to get close enough. 

 

_ This will definitely prove difficult, damn it. _

 

The blonde gave a practiced pout, before sighing in defeat. “Very well, you do have a right to maintain your personal space after all.” She sullenly spoke, holding out a hand to complete the mutually agreed handshake. Once she released she took a step back and placed her hands behind her back. “Well, as fun as today was I have to head home. Can we meet up again? Maybe two days from now?”

 

“Sure! Sounds good, we’d love to!” Asriel answered eagerly whilst Chara casually turned Frisk away to head the opposite way of Zilla.

 

“Great! See you then!” With the plans already made and set in motion the group set off to head home and rest for the next adventure they’d have. 

 

Xxx

 

“What do you mean you didn’t get the tracker on her?!” Azazel wasn’t happy with her current results and it only pressed them further for time. It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried. Well honestly, the only reason she couldn’t do anything was because of that damned skeleton. He was watching her the whole damn time like a fucking hawk. Though he’d accepted her into their little group it was evident in his eyes that he didn’t trust a damn thing about her. She should’ve stuck it to her the first time that she’d thrown herself onto Frisk, but she would’ve ran the risk of being found out.

 

“Patience my King, I promise you that I’ll tag her or seclude her long enough for us to take her back into our care.” She soothed, removing the robe that hid her freshly showered body. Once the robe hit the floor she heard the rumble echoing from his chest causing her to chuckle quietly. Soundlessly she turned on her heels and crawled into bed, her stout body showing off her perfect balance of muscle and curves. 

 

“You know I can’t stand prolonged tasks, but, I suppose it’s alright. They were watching you like a hawk and it didn’t help that Frisk was keeping you at a distance… I guess she remembers how you stayed to be with me rather than running away with her.” He spoke smugly whilst his red hair draped over his shoulders as he captured her wrist to yank her forward. Her squeak made him grin, he’d almost forgotten how cute she could be. “Tonight, I’ll be pleasing you. You deserve it from all you hard work.” His soft voice was hypnotizing matched with his soft yet dominating touches, Zilla felt like she was on cloud nine. 

 

Instantaneously she melted into his touches, wholeheartedly accepting every burst of pleasure he inflicted. She knew they'd be there for a while that night. But she didn't mind, he could take his sweet time in pleasing her as long as he wanted and in turn she'd do the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit can't think of anything to place here. See you guys in the next chapter XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's a bit shorter than I anticipated but I did promise that I would have another chapter up within today or tomorrow so here you go~!

Three more days had passed since the series of tedious events had transpired. Even though Frisk should've been out looking each day that she was free from Chara’s clutch she couldn't help but to spend her time with Sans. He was a comfort for her. Currently the duo were out taking a lazy stroll in the city’s park, there weren’t many monsters out nor too many humans. It was peaceful for what it was worth. After a while longer of looping around the giant park they took refuge under an empty patch of shade, laying in the grass next to one another. The silence was serene, enjoyable; they basked in one anothers quiet company.

 

“... Sans…? Do you think it’s weird that we’ve gotten so close to each other in so little time?” Frisk was the first to break their peaceful ice, the question wasn’t heavy but it was a bit of an odd one to ask out of the blue like that.

 

“uh well, not really kiddo. friends are made in a heartbeat heh. why do you ask?”

 

“Friends… Oh, right hah. Uh, no reason in particular. Just curious.” His answer was true, their friendship had developed almost as fast as her friendship with Papyrus had developed. But why did it hurt to hear that from him? She knew she liked him, but her heart ached in a much different way. The pain was soul deep. 

 

_ Just breathe Frisk, no reason to get worked up over this. Besides, I’d rather have a lasting friendship with him than not. _

She told herself that, yet the pain still remained. It was burning so bad that she felt like she was actually on fire. God… why did she always end up feeling like this? It wasn’t fair! She took a shaky breath as she clutched at her chest, her purple eyes dilating. She couldn’t breathe again this was just like when her conscious and Magenta were arguing, but thankfully, less intense. Frisk blinked, when had she gotten to her feet? Her head was pounding, body aching and she was… leaning against something?

 

“frisk?! come on kid say something!” 

 

She went to reassure him that she was fine, but instead a scream erupted from her lips. Pain wracked her body in the worst ways and she felt like she'd keel over in that moment. Her knees buckled causing her to drop. She would’ve fallen to the ground if it hadn’t been for Sans holding onto her. What was going on with her all of a sudden…? She was fine a moment ago!

 

**It’s SOUL shock… I never thought you’d ever go into something like this. That means Magenta is suffering the same fate on the inside.**

 

_ SOUL shock? The hell is that?! And why the fuck didn’t you say anything sooner?! _

 

**Your panic is why. It’s only making the situation worse, if you want it to stop listen closely. Take three deep breaths, close your eyes and kiss Sans.**

 

_ Okay, three deep breaths, close my eyes and kiss Sans. wait… KISS SANS?! _

 

Yet another gasp and cry of pain escaped the teen and she reeled, her body jolted hard enough to break said skeletons grip on her. In turn she fell to the ground causing her pupils to shrink once more. Though the descent to the ground shouldn’t have hurted so much, it did, like a sensory overload she choked out a gasp. Every piece of her being  **_hurt_ ** , and a strangled cry escaped her as she attempted to control her breathing to allow air into her lungs. But it was all fruitless, the pain was too great. She could see black spots at the corners of her eyes. Sans had scooped her back into her arms, he was speaking but she couldn't hear. He was worried.

 

“Don't worry…. Sans… I know you'll… protect me.” After that her vision blurred and the world went black.

 

“Frisk? Hey relax! It’s okay I’m right here. I don’t know what’s goin’ on but don’t you worry I’m gonna get you to Alphys as soon as possible.” Sans using proper punctuation? Fuck, something was really wrong then. The skeleton was thankful that Alphy and Undyne’s place was already in the city. The government had been impressed with her work enough to deem her a “valuable” monster. Sans was one too, but he couldn’t really give two shits about what they deemed as valuable and invaluable. So long as they didn’t do anything to mess with his friends and family he’d leave them be. 

 

Once he arrived at Alphys’ lab he slammed a skeletal fist against the door. Blue perspiration slid along his skull as he quietly panted, Frisk secured in one arm whilst he continued to use the arm to bang on the door.

 

“ALPHYS! Open the door! It’s an emergency!!” He shouted, nervous eye sockets darting between the gasping brunette and the door. He took note that she was crying, but not a whimper or sound escaped past her lips aside from the loud, sporadic breaths of air she let pass. The second the door opened Sans whipped his head down to look at the lizard monster, worry and fear evident in his eyelights. He’d never encountered anything like this.

 

“O-oh my god, wh-what happened to her?!” Alphys screeched, claws rushing to grip at the spikes on her head.

 

“I-I don’t know! We were talking and she just went into some sort of internal shock! She’s been showing signs of sensory overload, but I can’t locate  _ why _ she went that route. Her SOUL is unsettlingly at ease while her body is… like this.”

 

“W-wait… Did you say her S-SOUL was oddly calm?” She quickly motioned the skeleton inside and he stepped in without another thought.

 

“yeah, i mean i know that someone with as many scars as she has on her SOUL is not ideal. but everyone has a few, just not as many as hers…” 

 

“O-Oh no, i-it’s just what I was afraid of. Her body i-is going through SOUL sh-shock.” Sans raised a brow bone at her as he gently laid Frisk out on a medical bed. Sure, he may have had a PhD in theoretical quantum physics. But he only had moderate knowledge in the medical field. More than the average person, that was for sure.

 

“so, what's SOUL shock if you don't mind my askin’?”

 

“Oh, r-right. It's been a while s-since a monster has gone through this. SOUL shock in its basic form is akin to that of what humans call a coma and a heart attack. But, in more advanced stages only a monster could understand it. Since it's been centuries since a human magic used to be common they'd have no clue how to access someone's SOUL…” She began to shuffle around the small room, gathering various items for the comatose state human.

 

“I should let Tori and Asgore know what's going on with her.” The skeleton ran his phalanges over his skull as a sigh escaped him. First it was that weird blonde girl that popped up out of nowhere and now Frisk was going through some weird SOUL shock or some shit. “... Damn it. I'll be right back I gotta tell them, they can't be in the dark about this.” 

 

“W-wait! Sans I need your help, y-you can't leave!” Alphys squeaked out but it was too late, the skeleton had already shortcut his way to the Dreemurr's household. “Oh sh-shoot…” The yellow lizard monster released a sigh and scurried around the bed. Setting up some stabilizing IV’s so the poor girl wouldn't slip further than she already had.

 

Xxx

 

_ Ugh, my head… the fuck happened…? _

 

It was evident that she wasn't in the park anymore. She was… in the hospital..? No, the space was way too big to be a hospital room. She dared not to move anything other than her head, her muscles were hellishly sore. Carefully she craned her neck to find that Asriel and Chara had taken up either side of her bed. Her parents were close by resting against one another, worry stuck to them like a mask. Then lastly as she shifted to peer over the foot of her bed she found Sans. He was slumped forward, arms crossed whilst his chin rested against his collar bone.

 

Though as peaceful as he looked it didn't last long. He'd apparently heard her shifting and instantly snapped to attention, she was met with tired eyelights only for them to brighten with relief. 

 

“hey kiddo, glad you're finally awake.” He yawned softly, careful not to wake the others. He straightened to a more comfortable position in his seat before offering her a gentle toothy grin. “how are ya feeling?”

 

Frisk smiled back and tried to resituate herself only to realize that she had quite a few items stuck to her being. “Guess I'm not going anywhere any time soon.” She rasped out, narrowing her eyes as her nose scrunched up from the dryness of her throat. She released a sigh and laid on back. How did she feel? Well, considering that she didn't feel like the air was going to kill her she supposed she was okay. The brunette glanced down at the skeleton that waited patiently for her answer, though from his eyelights she was almost positive he already knew. Without another word from either party Sans used a small bit of his magic to hand her a bottle of water with a straw in it. Hovering it in front of her lips so she wouldn’t have to move. 

 

Gratefully she took a few sips to wet her mouth before taking an actual drink. A content sigh escaped her, she leaned back into the pillows that'd already propped her up. “I feel like shit.” She answered after a moment of silence causing Sans to laugh a bit at her crude choice of words. “What the hell happened to me…? I remember being at the park talking to you one moment then nothing.”

 

“Oh, y-you're finally awake!” Alphys smiled, coming in with a small tray of food causing Sans to eye it questionably. “Don't worry, I made it. I swear” He nods and settles once more, trusting his friend. 

 

“Uh, How long have I been out?” She now regrets that she let the question slip, not sure if she wanted to know how long she'd been unconscious. 

 

“Two days. Though that’s a bit normal for your condition.” SheThe answer that’d been given caused Frisk to furrow her eyebrows. What was up with her passing out for two days? That seemed to be an odd trend, but that wasn’t what she’d dwell on right now. 

 

“Condition?? What? What happened to me?!” Panic washed over her in waves as fear stuck to her like smoke. She began to tremble, pupils dilating to pinpricks as the awful feeling of dread drowned out the pain that coursed over her being. Sans was at her side in an instant, rubbing comforting circles on her back. It was everyone’s else’s turn to awaken now. The sporadic beeping from her heart monitor caused Asgore and Toriel to practically jump to their feet, whilst Chara and Asriel instantly raise their heads; eyes wide with concern for their little sister.

 

“F-Frisk please relax! Panicking will only m-make it worse!” The lizard woman fretted, setting the tray down on the small coffee table next to her bed. 

 

“Relax? Are you  **_kidding_ ** me?! You’ve just told me I have a “condition” and you expect me to be calm? What if this thing is connected to my life?!”

 

“it is connected frisk, that’s why we need you to relax and calm down.” Sans spoke gently, still trying to comfort the jumpy girl. At his words she ceased her angry and panicky movements, settling as her trembles came to a slow halt. The brunette bit her lip. So it really was connected, she released a sigh and closed her eyes ready for the bad news to be laid on her. 

 

Alphys took note of this and softly began. “Frisk, y-you went into SOUL sh-shock today. I-it’s a reaction to your SOUL being so close to its “e-expiration date” in a sense. Your determined SOUL is very odd in comparison to Chara’s own determined SOUL. It's like you manually placed a timer on it…”

 

Alphys’ explanation hit Frisk like a trainwreck. A timer on her SOUL? But that basically meant that she'd placed a timer on how long she could live! Th-there’s no way she could've done that! She didn't know a single thing about magic until a few weeks ago! But then there was Magenta… she seemed quite versatile in magic. How could this be?! She didn't understand it one bit! Ignoring the fact that she had an IV along with other items stuck to her she tangled her fingers into her hair. A hiss escaped her and she tucked her head between her knees. 

 

“I don't understand, how can this be. I didn't know a single  **thing** about magic until I met you guys!” 

 

“W-well that's the thing. You don't  _ have  _ to k-know magic to do it.. it's more of a m-mental thing. SOUL shock is common among monsters that are at their breaking point of trying to find their soulmate. But yours is a special case s-since you're human… most humans are able to persist even after they've grown old and c-close to death if they haven't found a mate.”

 

“So, what's wrong with me then…?” She furrowed her brows,quietly listening to her explain the rest of whatever was wrong with her. Even though she had a determined SOUL it wasn’t normal. After so many tests and so on they found that her determination had dwindled over her years of life, which sounded about right. Maybe she'd met her family a little too late. 

 

Once the day was over and Frisk was stable enough to move from her bed she wasted no time in going to take a walk. Sans had offered to go with her, , but she really just needed time alone to process all of her predicament. She apologized and offered to watch movies with him until they passed out once she got back. He’d happily agreed and wished her safe travels, only Frisk wouldn’t return. Not on purpose at least. Day had become night by the time Frisk reached the park, most of the lights had yet to come on making it increasingly hard to see. She decided that she’d had more than enough time to herself when she started to head back to Alphys’ lab. A feeling of dread had come over the young adult and with what sanity she had left she took off in a sprint. The brunette didn’t even make it a whole block before something small pricked the side of her neck, causing her body to hit the ground with a heavy thud.

 

“Target secured.” The familiar voice of Zilla echoed in her head whilst her world slowly began to fade. She could feel something being removed from her neck and another item being locked around her wrists. 

 

_ Handcuffs… Fuck what’d they hit me with…? _

 

**_Magic tranquilizer. We can’t switch places, and I can’t get us out of this situation. Fuck!_ **

 

**It won’t help if we panic, take a breath and think!**

 

With their last bit of remaining magic the duo sent out a pulse, praying that their magic range was enough to be detected. Neither persona wanted to completely black out. Magenta was the stronger of the two and by sheer willpower did she remain awake, hating that she wouldn’t be able to switch places with Frisk until she expelled the toxins of the tranquilizers. But once she did, boy would there be hell to pay.

 

Xxx

 

It was way to late. She should’ve been back by now, and each moment she didn’t return made Sans regret not insisting on going with her more and more. Said skeleton paced in the largely lavish living room of Undyne and Alphys’ home, cobalt beads of sweat rolled down his skull as he constantly made a glance at the clock before continuing his nervous strut. 

 

“Sans, relax. I bet she’s on her way back by now. Maybe she just stopped to, I dunno, look at the stars and lost track of time? Besides if you’re that worried just call her.” Undyne groaned out, already tired of watching him attempt to walk a hole into their floors.

 

“i  _ did _ undyne. she’s not picking up her phone.” Sans paid the fish woman no mind for a moment, freezing in his tracks at the faint pulse of magic that wafted through the air. His skull snapped to the other monster causing the duo to lock eyes. “you felt that too, right?”

 

She nodded as a small frown crossed her face. “Frisk’s magic. Really weak, more so than what I’m used to… You don’t think she’s in trouble, do you?”

 

“Fuck. I knew something was fishy about that Zilla girl!” Sans vanished without another word, he needed to get to her before something bad happened.

 

“Wait, what? Sans! Damn it! Alphys call Chara and Asriel we’ve got a situation!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be changing a few of the Archive warnings depending on where this next chapter takes me. So, keep an eye out for that. If there is indeed a change I will make sure to place a warning at the beginning of the chapter. See you guys next time~!


	11. Darkened Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, okay I know I haven't posted anything on this story in like, forever, but life. Amongst other things. Plus trying to end this chapter was hella harder than I thought it'd be. Like, I went over about 1,000 words of my usual chapter length. Not to mention the warnings on this story have changed, so yes this is a WARNING for any of you that get triggered by rape/ non-con I will place a small boarder around that section of the story so that you may skip it. Anyway, as usual I placed my best in this chapter as I have with the other chapters. Enjoy!

Darkness surrounded Frisk like a blanket, silent and still. The cold cut through her skin like hot blades, and she could only assume that she was tied up and hunched over on a shitty mattress upon the floor. Her mind was foggy but thankfully she was beginning to wake up. What felt like hours passed in minutes with the brunette slowly pushing the grogginess of her mind away, after so long she was finally able to take note that she was blindfolded. The numbness in her body gradually faded whilst she began to carefully move and flex her muscles. There was no need for her to panic, it wasn't her first time being blindfolded and bound.

 

**_Glad you're finally awake. Now we can get out of this shit hole._ **

 

_Do you know where we are, Magenta?_

 

**_I fucking wish. I stayed awake for as long as I could, but some dickhead knocked my ass unconscious._ **

 

“Damn.” She released a sigh and straightened her body. Bones softly popped back into place after being in an awkward position for so long. A quiet groan escaped her, and she laid back against the wall. Gently, her fingers brushed over the surface, feeling the texture. It was rough, bumpy and slightly jagged. If she played her cards right she could probably slip her blindfold off, and take a look at her surroundings. By the time she was successful in shaking the blindfold off the sound of a door loudly creaking open sent her ridgid.

 

“Ah, I thought I heard you moving in here. Have a nice nap, Frisky?” Of course it'd be her. Out of all the people that could've come into her cellar it had to be her.

 

“Go to hell, Zilla.” She hissed, glaring daggers at the blonde. She should've seen it coming, but even if she had the stun still would've caught her off guard. The sound of a boot connecting fiercely with her jaw echoed in her ears. A growl followed after, from who, only they could tell.

 

Frisk could feel blood slowly fill her mouth, it hurt, not that she'd ever give her the satisfaction of seeing that. She spit out the coppery contents in her mouth. Scrunching up her nose at the metallic taste that now sat on her tongue.

 

“Awful taste, but you hit like a damn bunny. Did you really kick me or was that my imagination?” The brunette mocked, smirking up at the seething adult.

 

“Why you-!”

 

“Zilla, enough! We need her alive, not dead.” Azazel called from the doorway, a frown on his face. He looked displeased with the dark skinned woman's lack of self control. To which Frisk gave a smug smirk, causing her to glare at the tanned teenager.

 

**_Stupid bitch, got put in her place like she deserves._ **

 

_Relax Mag, I'm just getting started. I'm gonna make her regret everything she's done to me._

 

“Hey are you even listening?!”  Frisk was yanked to her feet, thrown off by the sudden shift in gravity she stumbled back to her knees. Her apparent dazed expression snapped back to attention, raging violet eyes calmed dimming back to soft purple whilst she just barely looked to be paying attention. They'd been speaking to her, but she was too busy calming the raging alter ego that was Magenta to listen or care.

 

“You done keeping me locked up? Or you gonna leave me with her so she can beat on defenseless me some more?” She rolled her eyes, so long as she played it cool she was fine. She knew that once Magenta was finished working out the effects of whatever they gave her to nullify her magic they'd be able to get out of here. Azazel looked down his nose at Frisk, an unfazed look upon his face as he snorted.

 

“Frisk, sweetheart. We haven't even begun to beat you. I have a delightful plan set out for you this evening, but for now I think I'll let some of the boys play with you. They've been instructed to only prep you for what is to come. They have full permission to use your mouth, breast and ass however they please, but they can't touch your jewel. That piece is reserved for something special.” He smirked, his once emotionless face twisted in sadistic elation. The darkness in his eyes pierced her very being, it was like he knew she was only pretending to be fine. Of course she was! He was downright terrifying.

 

His aim to scare her shot straight through down to her core, but she wouldn't let him know that. Innocent purple orbs narrowed in anger as she began tugging harshly on the tape that kept her hands in place. The action caused the bindings to dig harshly into her skin, and she swore that she was bleeding. But she couldn't worry about that now. She needed to get away! Stars why did she come back to the city? She should've just stayed in the forest where she knew it was safe. Throughout her struggle she hadn't realized that Azazel himself had approached her, not until he roughly grabbed her chin with his gloved hands. He forced her to meet his piercing gaze, cold ice blue bounced off stubborn purple. They remained there for an eternity; the trepidation sunk into her bones and slowly but surely she became still.

 

Looking closely Frisk could admit that Azazel was attractive, dangerously attractive. His strong jawline connected to an even stronger neckbone, his Adam’s apple gently bounced with his breathing. Even through his clothing she knew he was well proportioned, muscles flexing with each fear inflicting move he made. Frisk refused to move her eyes from anywhere but his face. He was like a snake, and he'd strike if she moved a single muscle.

 

“Are you scared kitten?” He whispered, gently running a thumb over her bottom lip as she reluctantly trembled against his touch. She wouldn't utter a word, not that he needed her to in order to see the clear expression of panic splashed upon her face like water.

 

He smiled, but it wasn't one of sincerity or comfort. His smile sent chills down her spine causing her bodily sensors to scream. Telling her to run, get away, **_move_ **. But she couldn't. He had her exactly where he wanted her, and now she'd be forced to succumb to his henchmen's whim of their own volition. He laughed; cold and cruel before parting his lips once more.

 

“ _Good_.”

 

Without another word he removed himself from her person. A look of disgust crossed his features whilst he exited  the room, glancing over his men he nodded. Once he was out of sight they immediately turned their attention to the frozen teen. Their eyes filled to the brim with lust and hunger, closing in on her like a pack of wolves cornering their prey. The first to land their hands upon Frisk received a kick to their jaw. 

_**Xxx~This is where the unpleasantries occur, feel free to skip to the end darling. ~xxX** _

“Stay away from me! Or else I swear I'll kick the shit out of you!” She roared, glaring at the lot of them. However, they weren't ones to listen and she knew that. But she'd fight until the last ounce of her strength was used. There were several of them, all closing in on her. Two gripped and spread her thrashing legs, another grabbed her taped hands and forced their cock inside her mouth. It tasted awful and stunk like he hadn't washed in weeks. She wretched, bile mixed with spit spilled forth from her mouth causing her to gag harder than the last time. The action continued until he started moving, she froze and instantly bit down. Digging her teeth into the flesh only to receive yet another punch.

 

“Don't. Fucking. Bite.” The male hissed, glaring down at the brunette. He squeezed her jaw, prying it open, alleviating the pressure upon the appendage. Once he was certain that she wouldn't do anything stupid he began driving his shaft down her throat. His actions showed it was purely for his pleasure and not hers, not that she'd ever enjoy something like this. She didn't even know the person! Her attention was briefly drawn from the growing pain in her jaw to a penetration in her rear. She gasped, struggling to pull her legs together in a futile attempt to stop the person. She wriggled, and kept her hips firmly pressed into the mattress below whilst they yanked a gripped at her shorts.

 

Her screams were muffled, she continued to thrash and battle against their hold on her. She didn't want this! Stars she wished Sans would come, or Chara. She hadn't noticed that her fighting had ceased until the sound of fabric being cut reached her ears. Thankfully her mouth was no longer occupied, seeing as whoever was there got bored. There was a pain in her jaw that wouldn't go away, but that was nothing compared to the dread that washed over her. She couldn't move, her magic was still sealed or depleted or whatever the fuck they'd done to it.

 

She glanced down at her spread legs, her pain clouded mind numbly registering that her clothes had been cut and torn off. A fourth man was positioned there, his dick leisurely rubbing against her puckered hole. Her eyes widened at the sight and she moved her hips away.

 

“Don't put that fucking filthy thing inside me!!”

 

**_Don't give in Frisk. You're gonna get out of this, I swear to you!_ **

 

Frisk shut her eyes, thrashing whilst she attempted to call forth her magic. She could feel it but it was like she was a beginner all over again. A feeling of helplessness washed over her and she whimpered. She should've listened to Sans when he offered to come with, then none of this would've happened. She squeaked when she felt her body slide against the mattress hissing at the feeling of a spring that pressed against the surface scratched her back. The dark brunette let out a cry when she felt one of the males enter her with no warning. It was painful, hellishly painful. She felt so uncomfortably full that it was disgusting. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, she wanted it to stop. He continued to grind into her, his hips bucking harshly whilst he picked up his pace once her ass became slick with fluid. It didn't take him long to come to a halt, spilling thread after thread of semen into her ass.

 

“No!! Get it out, don't come inside me!” She screamed, thrashing around with newfound energy. It was brief, but she'd freed one of her legs from their hold. She immediately took the opportunity to kick the male positioned in between her legs away. It felt like a terrible idea, but she was thankful for the relief that washed over her whilst her body began to alleviate the pain. Her moment of freedom went just as fast as it came. Three more men had pinned her down, each taking a position at their choiced hole.

 

A cock stuffed up her ass, another stuffed down her throat and the last male greedily took a taste of her cunt. The rest shouted jeers and crude remarks about her predicament. Each male waited as patiently as they could for a turn in both holes, though they were unable to completely stuff themselves inside her pussy that didn't stop them from using their mouths and fingers. The first mouth that'd licked her left her feeling slimy and weak at the knees. She'd came involuntarily, only making it easier for them to slide in and rape her once more.

_**Xxx~ You have made it to the end, happily continue from here. ~xxX** _

By the time they had satisfied themselves she felt dirty from head to toe. The tape on her hands had been ripped from her skin some time ago, during their anal and oral violation of her body. Frisk felt sore, but she'd run out of tears to cry. She curled herself into a fetal position. She wouldn't accept this fate, she couldn't! The cell door screeched open revealing a satisfied looking Zilla. The dark skinned female gave a haughty laugh, snide and cruel.

 

“Up, you slut. Azazel wants to see you”

 

Xxx

 

“Why wasn't anyone with her? She could've gone anywhere!! Oh my poor child..” Toriel sniffled, tears freely falling down her face as she waited for some sort of news on locating the missing teen. Asgore remained silent at her side comforting his wife as best he could, praying that their children would make it back safely. Though he wasn't too terribly worried for his eldest two, they had Sans, Undyne and Papyrus with them.

 

_Please make it back to us safely._

 

“Oh Asgore, I pray nothing bad happens to them.” Toriel spoke, trying to contain her worry. The larger goat monster gently rubbed her back and sighed.

 

“I hope so too, Toriel. Hopefully they get to Frisk soon.”

 

Xxx

 

“Fuck, where could they have taken her?!” Chara growled out whilst her frustration and rage pulsated off the large kitchen blade she held in her hand. She paced having split up from the others to cover more ground, but she hadn't heard anything from them in the last half hour. The honey brunette searched, angry at herself for not staying and keeping an eye on her sister and angry that no one bothered to even go after her. Even if she hadn’t wanted them to she still would've been safe. She's scanned for any possible trail, clue or hint as to where Frisk was taken to. Minutes felt like hours before she finally got a call, she answered in a flash.

 

“Hey, Sans? Azzy? Did you guys find anything?!”

 

She was beyond worried, she could feel that something bad had already happened or was going to happen to Frisk. Chara paced along the sidewalk, ruby red orbs peeled for anything suspicious. Her hands shook as her heart raced with dreaded anticipation. She hated that her trail had gone cold, but she needed to remain close enough for the others to get back to her if anything went down. Stars she prayed that Frisk was okay.

 

“whoa mama bear, relax why don’t ya? we've found a trail, head towards the park. we’ll see you in a second.”

 

Sans didn't even finish his last sentence before Chara had taken off towards the park. This was no time to be slow poking around her sister was in trouble, she reached the park in record time. Her chest heaved as her hair whipped around looking for the others, irritated red orbs land on the skeleton brothers, Undyne and Asriel. She marched straight to them, anxiousness running through her veins whilst she wildly eyed them for an explanation. “Well?” She pressed, flexing her fingers as her eyes darted between them.

 

“We found a piece of her jacket it was ripped but it's in the vicinity of where she sent out her last burst of magic.” The goat teen answered, handing his lover the piece of fabric. Out of them all she was the best tracker, even if Sans was stronger by a decent measure. Chara wasted no time in using her own magic to track Frisks’ she refused to lose another important person in her life. Blood red ethereal silk swirled around the ripped clothing, taking in the magic it held. The brunette was quiet for the duration of the process, scenting the garment as quickly as she could before taking off in the direction the magic trail picked back up. It was faint, but thankfully it just happened.

 

_Hang in there Frisky, we’re coming for you._

 

Chara hadn't bothered to wait for the others to make sure that they'd follow her, it was automatic. Frisk was family, nothing waited for family. They traveled quite a ways, the other side of the city a ways. By the time Chara stopped she was exhausted. Hands on her knees whilst she bent forward, panting to catch her breath. “Shit, I need to build up my stamina.” She cursed, straightening after a moment to take in the lavish building. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Actually, if it wasn't for the heavy feeling of Frisk’s magic pouring from the place she would've thought she had the wrong place. Not long after the others caught up to her and she gave them a glance.

 

“So, what's the plan?” Asriel asked.

 

“We charge in and pound them all to a pulp!” Undyne exclaimed.

 

“We can't do that, you four are monsters, if we just charge in and potentially harm any of those humans you'll be dusted on the spot when the police arrive!” Chara interjected, furrowing her brows.

 

“They're _gang_ members Chara. They would rather die than call the cops, besides we're only here to get Frisk and that's it. Then we're gone and we won't **_ever_ ** let her go anywhere alone anymore.” The fish woman quipped right back, clenching her hand into a fist whilst her other summoned a spear.

 

“No!” The brunette hissed, glaring up at her. “I don't give a flying _fuck_ about what they would do or not. I won't take that chance! Right Sans?! … Sans?” The small group looked around but the bulky skeleton was nowhere to be found, where the hell had he gone?

 

Xxx

 

Said skeleton had already shortcutted his way inside, he had no clue on the lay out of the building leaving him unable to teleport too far from the area he could see. But it was much better than sitting outside and waiting for the others to figure out a plan. Frisk was in trouble and they needed to get her out, that should've been enough of a plan there. The rest they could wing. Upon drawing close to a flight of stairs he slipped through the door and came face to face with a guard.

 

“shit.” A flash of cobalt blue surrounded the two leaving Sans standing over the unconscious human. He let out an audible breath before glancing down towards the bottom, then up towards the top of the ceiling. “If I was a fucking psycho where would I keep my captives…?” His question didn't go unanswered for long when he was met with a bone shattering scream.

 

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU BASTARD!”

 

That was Frisk’s voice, followed by multiple thuds and a shout of a different voice. It was masculine and sounded just as angry as the female was, though most definitely calmer. Without a second to lose Sans shortcutted his way towards the source of the sound. Upon reaching the source he winced, they were _loud_.

 

“frisk!”

 

_Sans? Oh thank the stars that he's here._

 

Frisk thought, momentarily relieved. She turned her attention back to the hovering male above her. The brunette only had to keep him off of her until Sans arrived. In a sudden motion she tucked her legs in and pushed out as hard as she could with the heavy male atop her, with a lot of struggle and fighting through pain she eventually pushed him off. However she didn't scramble away immediately, no, she wanted at least a little bit of revenge. The teen jostled forward, placing a well deserved punch to his chest— then his jaw. Satisfied, she pushed through the aching pains in her hips and legs once more, standing to her feet she bolted towards the exit.

 

“Sans!! I'm here!” Frisk shouted, voice hoarse as she made it to the door only to be yanked back. A shriek ripped from her already sore throat and Frisk went on the defensive again. Kicking and shouting as she blindly swung at Azazel, she occasionally got a few lucky hits on him however that didn't stop him from continuing his assault. It was evident that he was growing tired of her struggle. She knew he was essentially stronger than her by a long shot, but that didn't keep her from fighting. Determination radiated off of her body in waves, literally. Azazel noticed this becoming deterred slightly before grinning. His cerulean eyes glinting with excitement– if Frisk was under his control again he'd be unstoppable. And once he left he wouldn't have to worry about Dexter fucking anything up.

 

However, within his thoughts also came distraction giving the dark haired female under him the perfect opportunity to land a decent sock to his jaw. The action angered him far past his patience with the teen. Blood rushed to the afflicted area and he could feel it begin to swell.

 

“Damn it you little bitch, just fucking BEHAVE.” He roared, grabbing her by her shoulders and slamming her down into the tiled flooring. Of course he was pissed but that didn't stray him from rational thinking. He merely wanted to daze her, effectively so.

  
“hey buddy, just what the _Fuck_ do you think you're doing with my frisk there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I recently watched Boku no Hero Academia (watched all three seasons in like 2-3 days) and I have to say that Bakugou is my favorite. I know it's probably cliche to say by now, but fucking hell he's a jerky hottie with a big ass heart under all that rough exterior. So I most definitely will be preparing a fic for him and other BNHA characters in the future so look out for that! Not soon though, I plan to finish this story first and then work on that. Until next time lovelies!


	12. Spiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter! Unfortunately, it took longer than the week time limit I'd set for myself due to the nature of the chapter and how it turned out. But I believe it turned out well, and I hope you enjoy it too! I must warn you that this is one of the last three chapters of this story. After this, I will be working on the BNHA fic that I'd mentioned in the previous chapter. So look out for that one! Until next time, my lovelies!

Frisk was still in a daze, but the familiarity of a certain skeletons voice was muted in her ears. She desperately tried to push through the searing pain. Tried and helplessly failed. All the adrenaline that'd been blindly pushing her forward came to a screeching halt when she was forced to be still. Stars, Frisk was still sore, her mind finally yielding to the cries and pleas of her aching body.

“... Sans..”

The skeleton stiffened at the sound of Frisk's strained voice. She sounded so… small, timid even. He'd never heard her like that, even when she really was scared or hurt. Frisk was strong, both physically and mentally despite her self-doubts. So when his sockets landed on the naked teen under the man just as he'd slammed her into the floor, it took everything he had not to summon a gaster blaster and fry the guy into oblivion. But even with his question Azazel did not answer. Knowing so long as he kept his eyes on Frisk and kept Sans at bay, he was still in charge.   
“Come any closer and I'll smash her skull! Don't make any sudden moves. I don't want to hurt her, but I will if I have to.” Azazel kept his voice leveled, breathing ragged from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Sharp ice blue met inflamed cobalt, both man and monster locked in a heated staredown. After what felt like forever Sans lifted his hands, showing he wasn't a threat.

It was obvious Azazel didn't trust the skeleton, feeling that he was more than likely hiding something. And while he had Frisk under his hold it would only be a matter of time until something or someone threw them off. He chanced to take his eyes off of Sans to look down at Frisk. Her eyes were glossed over, bloodshot and puffy from crying, her chest rose and fell in uneven breaths most likely due to their scuffle. He knew she was tired– practically at the end of her rope– but he wouldn't let up until she was his tool. Bending to every breath he took. Which gave him the perfect idea.

“You're here for Frisk right?” The redhead returned his attention back to the skeleton only to notice that he was directly in front of him.

“yeah, i am and sorry buddy. but i won't compromise about frisk, she's far too important to us for that to be a debate.” Sans spoke, lifting a sneaker-clad foot; slamming it down upon Azazel’s face the skeleton send him flying. “besides, you won't get anywhere trying to bribe this judge.” He chuckled, helping the naked teenager to her feet. Averting his eyes he slipped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

It took a moment for Frisk to register that she was standing, that Sans had given her his jacket to cover her naked form and that Azazel was out cold. The warmth eagerly seeped into her chilled skin down to her bones, jolting her just slightly from the small shock. He was asking if she was alright, she could hear it.

But she was just so tired…

Frisk wanted nothing more than to just close her eyes and curl up. To drown out all the bad around her so she could once more, piece her SOUL back together. Hesitant hands reach up to grip the opening of the jacket she was gifted for clothing, pulling it to a close she took a breath. It hurt. Stars, it hurt so much. She just wanted a normal life, one with her SM and a family that loved her. She longed for such a lifelong experience, but with the way, her life was spiraling out of control she highly doubted that would happen.

“Frisk!”

The voice startled her, she flinched and shrunk into the jacket trying to hide. The voice to returned, only, softer this time; matched with a gentle hand atop her head. Only then did she look up to see her sister.

Chara.

Asriel came into view next, then Papyrus, Undyne, and, once more, Sans. They were all here. Her friends, her family. Tears welled in her eyes whilst she reached up with a single hand to cover the sobs that tried to break free from her throat. She already knew that Undyne would never let her live down how ugly she cries, but that was okay. She didn't mind one bit.   
“Thank you..” Frisk whispered between carefully parted fingers, their worried expressions simply made her lean into the closest person to her. A strong arm wrapped around her shoulder followed by another, and another, until they'd all enveloped her in a warm hug. Tears freely streamed down her face now, her body gently shaking from both the chill in her bones and the sobs that wracked her core. She didn't know what she did to deserve such wonderful people in her lifetime, but stars she was ever thankful.

“It's what family does Frisk. Don't ever think you're any less than that.” Chara replied after a moment, shuffling back to try and loosen the hold that everyone had on one another.

“Oh, how touching! I think I'm gonna be sick.”

The all too familiar voice of Zilla echoed in the room. The small group stiffened, a little irritated that their happy moment was cut short. Chara was the first to step forward, readily prepared to end the blond. However, a hand stopped her.

“Wh- Frisk?!”

“She isn't worth it. Trust me. Plus she's just looking to get a rise out of you, and she has negation magic.” The dark brunette spoke, glancing over at her ex-friend. The dark-skinned woman scoffed, a smirk replacing her frown as she took a threatening step forward.

“I'm glad you figured it out, Frisky. Really, I am. It's good to know that despite being in and out of orphanages all your life you're still just as fascinated with magic as you were when we first found out about it.” She chuckled, running a hand through her short locks; reveling in their confusion. “But wait! Humans can barely learn magic now! How is this possible?! Simple really, you just have to find the right books. And I just have to say: The books written by W.D. Gaster are quite informative.”

The skeleton brothers stiffened, eye sockets widening at the name of their older brother. Papyrus was the first to react.

“NYEH… HOW DO YOU KNOW OF W.D. GASTER?”

“it doesn't matter how she knows of him, paps. it's the fact that she's using his work for selfish purposes.”

“Selfish? Hardly! Everything I do, I do for the one I love!–” Zilla smiled wide, orange orbs glimmering with glee as she glanced at the redhead. “–Azazel is my life! He's my first everything. How can I not love him? He gave me a home, a chance to have a life of my own! Forget trying to have a normal life, I'm not normal!” She laughed, covering an orange catlike eye in her maniacal haze.

“She's corrupt, but it's not her fault. I couldn't save her in time.” Frisk spoke, moving towards the unstable girl.

“Frisk.” Chara placed a hand upon the girl's shoulder, gently squeezing as if to say: “Be careful.”

“She can't negate what I'm not using. I'll be fine, it's sad that it took me this long to do it though.” The dark brunette smiled softly at her sister and gently removed her hand. Resuming her small journey towards the dark-skinned female she sighed, it took her far too long to end this storm in her heart.

“Zilla.”

The call of her name spurred her to attention, and to say that she looked annoyed by the call would be an understatement. But Frisk wouldn’t be deterred from the blonde’s foul expression. She continued forward. Only leaving a little less than an arm's length away from one another, she stared at the taller dark-skinned woman. The silence was both uncomfortable and unnerving, but Frisk seemed fine; she was calm.

“The fuck do you want, you trash.” Zilla spat, pumpkin-colored orbs glaring in disgust at their ex-friend. 

“I forgive you.”

_What?_ Zilla took a step back, disbelief splattered upon her face like blood from an open wound. Was Frisk forgiving her? Her? The one who had looked down on her and ridiculed her for so long? She’d even been the one to initiate the attack and kidnapping of her! How could she just up and forgive her?! She was supposed to hate her! She needed to! She could never forgive her! Zilla’s face contorted into one of pure rage, she lifted her hand and balled it into a fist. Without a moment's hesitation, she swung, aiming to clock the tanned teen across her jaw. However, the strike never came. A shield came into both their views but it wasn’t the beautiful purple that everyone thought it’d be. No, this one was a brilliant, vibrant orange, only disappearing once Zilla had removed her hand.

_This couldn’t be what she thought it was… could it?_

She struck again, and again, and again. Yet the shield held strong and unwavering each time.

“Why can’t I hit you?!” She roared, slamming her fists against the obstacle in her way.

“You are justice deep down, you’ve always been justice. Why do you think you protected me so often back at the orphanage? And even from Azazel himself? I couldn’t see it then. I even couldn’t see it now for a while, but it clicked. My sorrows, my suffering, all of it was in the past. That’s why this happened now.-

Frisk released a breath, closing her eyes as she ran her slender fingers through her now matted hair. “-No, it isn’t my fault that that’d happened, but it is my fault that I held onto it for so long. I didn’t want to acknowledge what had happened was indeed real. I just wanted to deny it, shun it; and so, I did. In doing so I caused my heart to grow black, I was always quick to get angry or defensive or close myself off from the world.” Her words rang true, within herself and within Zilla.

“What changed? Why are you forgiving me?” Of course, the melanin goddess would ask this, it was all so sudden especially when the girl was just showing her complete malice mere hours ago.

“Oh. I’m not forgiving you for you, I’m doing this for myself. Whatever malice you still have towards me is your decision. I have a family now I need to focus on making progress on myself and my magic so that I can be happy with them.” The dark brunette then flashed a slight smirk, lifting her fingers she gave a small salute and turned on her bare heels. Calmly yet swiftly she walked back to the small group that watched the altercation, lacing her hand in with Sans’ she hummed giving it a light tug before walking out. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to think of a name for this chapter and failed. The original name for this chapter was "Fresh Beginnings". But then it really didn't match the way this chapter had turned out so I'll be using it for the final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Y'all ready for some cute, fluff and a taste of smut? I hope so! I'm so proud of myself for sticking with this story until the end considering that I have a bad habit of growing bored with my writing. But, since the start of this story, I made a promise that I'd complete each and every short story or novel I started. It especially helped when you guys left comments to let me know how you felt on the story or even just left a kudos! I love getting feedback from you guys, so thank you very much! Please enjoy this chapter like all the others.

It took the small group quite some time to return to Dr. Alphys’s home with Frisk in tow. The endorphins and adrenaline that had been pumping through her system came to a screeching halt, eliciting yet another episode of SOUL shock. Thankfully, this one had been minor and she went back to normal shortly after. Once they arrived the brunette was ushered back to a spare room to rest. Though not before her parents hugged and cried over her, glad that she was back safe with them once more.

“Alright sweetheart, are you sure you have everything that you need? Are you okay?” Asgore asked, still fretting over the child. She was their youngest one after all. His concern caused Frisk to laugh a little, not to be disrespectful or anything of the sort. She just needed a reason to relax, despite everything that happened they still loved and wanted her. That made her happy beyond her control.

“I’m fine dad, I promise. I would like to get this yuck off of me though, so I’d appreciate some privacy.”

“ _Meaning_ get out, Asgore. Come on, let's give her the time alone she needs. We’re staying the night anyway, Alphys told us it was fine. You’ll see her when she comes out of this room.” Toriel pressed, sending an apologetic yet knowing smile towards Frisk. Upon the goat couple exiting the room, Frisk dropped onto the bed. Body aching from both the emotional and physical pain that she’d been placed through less than two hours ago. She didn’t know when the tears started again, but she was too tired to care. The brunette supposed that it was due to all the silence that surrounded her, it reminded her of the silence that’d quickly surrounded her back in the cellars.

_**Nope, c’mon Frisky. Get up, this isn’t the time to be for feeling sorry for yourself. Shower, get this shit off of us. That’ll make you feel at least a little bit better.** _

Frisk knew that Magenta was right. She also knew that the entity would keep bothering her if she didn’t move soon. Sitting up she dried her tears and moved to grab herself a towel and a few feminine necessities to make sure that nothing would be thrown off balance. Silently the brunette exited the room, prepared to make the small journey to the bathroom down the hall. She reached halfway before pausing, a dreadful pang erupted inside her chest instantly bringing her to her knees.

_The hell?! Why’s this happening?_

A panic washed over the teen as her mind rushed to find a quick solution. What was today? She reached for her phone, scrambling to turn the device on and pull up the date. When it took more than a minute for the screen to light up it dawned on her that her phone was dead. Of course, it was!

“Shit…” She groaned, curling into herself to try and ease the fire that raged in her chest. It wasn’t like she had a scheduled timer on her body or something! Frisk froze her soft trembling now a distant memory as purple irises shrunk at the realization. She was dying. She’d failed the one objective her body had set in place for her to achieve, granted that with everything that’d transpired she would’ve liked to believe that her own body would give her an extension of some sort. Apparently not though.

“frisk?!”

That was Sans’ voice! Thank goodness someone was there to go get help. Frisk lifted her head, resting her chin against the soft hallway closet as her purple orbs trailed over to stare up at the skeleton. He was kneeling next to her balled form and had placed a hand upon her back. The feeling was nothing like they’d experienced before. A bright spectral color surrounded the duo, practically blinding them even behind their closed eyes. Soon enough it died down leaving behind a soft mauve colored heart.

_Is that my SOUL? I’ve never seen it up close before…_

Frisk stared at the beautifully colored object in awe. She’d never seen a SOUL this close before, it was breathtaking. Whilst she watched it she began to wonder why it appeared so suddenly, and in front of Sans no less…

**_I knew that bag of bones had charmed your clueless ass._ **

**Magenta! Don’t tease her!**

**_Pfft, you kiddin’ me? Ain’t no way that I’ll be skipping out on teasing little Frisky!_ **

**You do realize that when they have sex you’ll feel it too, right? And therefore he’s charmed you too.**

**_… Fuck off you._ **

Despite the small quarrel going on in her head, she didn’t seem to mind. Even the pain that had once coursed through her body had pretty much ceased, finally allowing her to sit up and watch as her SOUL. The manifestation softly swirled and coiled around the skeleton's hand, slowly inching its way upward. Frisk knew what was coming, so did Sans. Their eyes locked in question, easily coming to an agreement before his own SOUL presented itself. The teen released a small gasp as the shimmer cobalt blue upside-down heart slipped out from under his black t-shirt. Ah, that was right. She still wore his blue jacket as clothing.

However, before the teen could get a word out she was overcome with an intense feeling. She released a startled cry slapping a hand over her mouth to quiet the sound. Her eyes widened at the brush of their SOULs and chanced a glance at Sans. He looked in deep concentration of something, probably to not let the same noise she’d just released out. The skeleton then grabbed both SOULs, pulling them a safe distance apart before placing them in separate pockets. He then proceeded to pick Frisk up and shuffled on towards the bathroom with her items in tow. Once they were inside he locked the door. Gently setting her down on the sink he looked at her once more as if to ask if she was 100% sure. He would stop at any time that she wished, but he needed to know now in case he wasn’t able to stop himself. Did she really want an old bag of bones like him?

“Sans.”

Frisk spoke his name so firmly like she was so sure about every movement she was going to make. And she was. Sans had shown her so much kindness over the short span that she’d known him, even became her best friend and if he’d let her. He’d be her lover. She didn’t want to feel those other men handprints on her anymore. She didn’t want to feel dirty or used.

“Please…”

That simple word was all it took for the skeletons resolve to dwindle down to a mere spark. Without another word he cupped her face, tilting her head up whilst he leaned down to softly press his teeth against her lips. They were so soft and plush, even with being bruised and abused from being used by someone other than him. But he wouldn’t dwell on that now. All his attention would be placed into erasing the bad touch she still felt from them. From Azazel and his men. To his surprise, she was the one who’d brushed her tongue against his teeth. He couldn’t help but to release a soft chuckle, his eye sockets slid shut as he parted his teeth, careful of his fangs as magic gathered in his mouth only to dart out and swirl around her smaller one.

The duo battled for dominance, however, Sans won out in the end. The skeleton wasted no time in exploring the teen's mouth, coating her mouth with his magic effectively drawing out a long, low moan. He sucked in a breath, the sound rattled his bones and he swore that was the fastest magic has ever gathered in his shorts. He forced it elsewhere and continued to kiss his lover until both their heads were fuzzy from the stimulation. Only then did he pull away, their mouths still connected by a single strand of luminescent drool whilst they panted for air. Frisk was the first to recover, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck easily pulling him down into a hug to which he gently enveloped her in his warm arms.

“... I need to get into the shower Sans.” She whispered after a moment of peaceful silence between the two.

“srnk. way to ruin the mood kiddo” He replied, but complied nonetheless preparing to exit the bathroom to give her some privacy. At least he was until she stopped him.

“Will… will you stay? Please? I don’t think I can handle being alone after that…” The brunette averted her eyes, a light blush dusted her cheeks whilst her bangs covered her eyes. He could tell she didn’t want him seeing how truly tired she was, but if they were going to work then they needed to be truthful with one another. He smiled and nodded his skull as he laced his phalanges with her fingers giving them a soft squeeze.

“of course kiddo, i’ll stay as long as you need me to. want me to wash your back?”

“A bath sounds amazing. That would be lovely if you feel up to it.”

“tibia honest you don’t have to patella me twice for me to want to have a bath with the most beautiful girl in the world.” He grinned wide at the snort he received from her followed by a small giggle.

“Oh stars, I missed those cheesy puns. C’mon before we cause suspicions.” She smiled and maneuvered around him to stand. Closing the small space between her and the tub she turned the water on, she waited for it to get hot before plugging the hole. Whilst the two waited for the tub to fill they discarded their clothing and rinsed the excess dirt from Frisk’s body. She gave a sigh of relief at the feeling, she felt less heavy now, not to mention her tanned skin didn’t look like she’d been rolling in the mud anymore. Once the tub was filled the water was cut and the duo carefully submerged themselves into the steaming water. It burned a little at first, though it was mostly just her muscles tensing and relaxing against the heat. When she was finally able to fully relax in the tub she leaned back against Sans, quietly listening to his breathing whilst her flesh gently sunk into the dips and openings of his bones.

They remained in peaceful silence until the water began to cool, it was only then that Sans noticed that Frisk had dozed off. Not wanting to wake her he used a bit of his magic to grab her washcloth and set to work on cleaning the rest of the dirt from her body and hair. A few times he was sure she’d wake up when his skeletal fingers ran a bit too close to her erogenous areas, but she merely shifted with a slight grumble and he had to suppress a chuckle at how cute she was. After he finished washing her he washed. He did need it since he’d been short-cutting himself around looking for her and built up a sweat. Once they both were clean Sans climbed out of the tub, gathering his human up into his arms he dried and dressed her. Deciding it was best to wrap her hair up in a towel instead of trying to use a blow dryer and risk waking her again.

Xxx

When Frisk awoke it took her a moment to remember where she was, and even then she couldn’t. Last time she was awake she was in the tub, this wasn’t the bathroom. Did someone come and pull her out of the tub? A snore had brought her from her groggy thoughts, she was then very aware that she was laying on something warm and boney.

“... Sans…?”

Another snore. The brunette moved her head, jolting from the startle of a towel falling over her face. _The hell?!_ She sat up abruptly causing the towel to drop down her back, allowing her waist length dark brown locks to unfurl with their release. Her actions caused the other to stir seeing as the damp object had fallen onto his face.

“frisk?-” He yawned, slowly blinking after pulling the item from his face. “-what’s the matter kiddo?”

“Oh, sorry! I guess I fell asleep again, huh?” His permanent smile widened at that.

“you’re fine, you were tired, and i don’t blame you. did you rest well?” She nodded and returned to lay beside him.

“Yeah, I did. Thanks for taking care of me again.” A hesitant hand reached forward and laced fleshy fingers with sturdy cartilage, giving it a gentle squeeze she hummed. “Sans?”

The skeleton had begun to doze off once more. “hm?”

“Are you okay with, well, me? Being together… like this?”

Sans peeled open an eye socket and looked down at the girl. “i’d never have it any other way. i know we’ve only known one another for a few weeks, but _stars_ frisk do you make me feel special. not to mention you’re fucking sexy as hell. you’re so beautiful, intelligent, kind and strong and that’s just the tip of the iceberg of what i think of you. let alone how i feel about you.”

“ _I_ make _you_ feel special?” She giggled and moved closer to wrap herself around the broad skeleton. “My SOUL flutters everytime I’m around you, I love your corny ass jokes and don’t even get me started on how fucking hot I think you are. Do you even realize how smart you are? You’re just… _so good_ to me and I feel like I don’t deserve it half the time and-!”

Sans was quiet for most of her small speech, but when she said that she felt like she didn’t deserve his reciprocated feelings; he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss to silence her. She was so wrong on so many levels. That day they sparked he knew he’d fallen for her, and the more he tried to push his feelings down the harder it got to hide how he really felt. That’s exactly how they ended up this way, their SOULs hovering next to one another with Sans keeping them at bay with his magic.

“don’t ever say that you don’t deserve to be cared for. you deserve it so much, ya hear me?” When she nodded he cupped her face, running his thumb over her cheek. Her skin was soft yet firm, the epitome of showing that she was still in her youth. He’d love her for eternity though, regardless of what she looked like. When he glanced at their SOULs he took a breath before returning his gaze to her. “are you sure you want to be with me? once we’re bonded there’s no going back.”

She smiled softly and raised a teasing brow, “Now look who’s doubting themselves. If I wasn’t sure there’s no way we would’ve made it to the bed like this.”

He blushed; a beautiful cobalt blue stained his cheekbones causing him to laugh a bit. “i suppose you’re right about that, frisk.” Without another word, Sans released their SOULs from his magic and they collided. Despite someone’s outer appearance, one’s SOUL would always tell their true intentions.

Dual moans rocketed throughout the room, both throwing their heads back at the intense feeling. Even the skeleton himself hadn’t expected it to be so bone-rattling. Frisk was seeing stars already from just their souls touching, her body was hot and bothered in all the most sinfully delicious ways. She could feel slick gathering in her panties, heat pooled into the pit of her stomach and another moan crawled its way from her throat. She was on fire, the feeling of being burned alive was a very real predicament, only in the most unexpected way possible. Not to mention when she looked up she felt her body heat up at least another hundred degrees upon catching sight of the hunger that had filled Sans eye sockets. They were going to be here a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for this story to end? Me either, but I am completely content with the way my little baby turned out. I worked hard on it as much as I could, though I've been going back through and there were a few things that I could've done to improve it. But I most likely won't do that until I feel like trying to go back and correct all of my mistakes. See you all in the final chapter of SMT!


	14. Fresh Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! We have officially reached the end of SMT! Ah, I'm honestly sad to see this beautiful story come to an end. But it would've happened at some point. Prepare yourselves for smut and a happy twisted ending! Enjoy!

The room was shadowed in darkness, save for the light that filtered into the room from the moon. The duo’s SOULs gently intertwined with one another, the feeling still intense, only bearable this time. It filled them both with a calming warmth as well as a burning thirst of lust to quench. Which brings them to their current predicament, with their SOULs connected and their hips rutting up against one another. The friction they were creating felt like more than enough to get them off. Hell, Sans could literally _smell_ the arousal rolling off of Frisk in waves; not to mention he could feel the slick that had pooled into her underwear begin to soak through his shorts. White eyelights flit down to stare at the human beneath him to see that she was staring back up at him as well. Stars, she was so beautiful. He was beautiful.

 

Amidst their dry humping, they realized that they were _far_ too overdressed. Once more did the two lock eyes before tugging at one another’s clothes, taking turns to undress the other until they were left bare. It wasn’t awkward or embarrassing, they had no need to hide from each other. They were alone, the door was locked and most of all they were safe. Curiosity piqued Frisk reached forward to gently run her fingers over the thick, sturdy bones. She watched for an indication that she was overstepping her boundaries, but Sans merely let her do as she pleased. He occasionally shuddered when she brushed over certain spots, and she kept that in the back of her head for later use. It wasn’t until she brushed her delicate fingers over his spine, did he arch and let out a breathy groan.

 

“fuck, frisk…” He hissed, giving her a warning look whilst her innocent eyes merely continued to stare as she gripped it, testingly stroking the bones. Her result was more than she’d hoped for. Sans had practically melted in her soft hold, barely holding himself together as he panted and rolled his hips into her leg. She blushed at feeling his erection press against her skin. Would he even fit? Hell, did they even have a _condom_? Surely, there was one around here somewhere. But first, she’d enjoy watching him like this, he was a monster far stronger than she was and she liked the serenity in having this. He knew he could easily overpower her and just take her first time like nothing, but he wasn’t and wouldn’t.

 

Whilst she continued her ministrations on the skeleton Frisk felt her free hand trailing down to grip the hardened appendage. Giving it a firm pump she moaned, his pleasure having sparked through his SOUL. She wouldn’t last long if she felt everything she did to him, then again she doubted he was going to last long either with her attacking both of his erogenous spots. She was probably going to pay the consequences afterward.

 

“f-frisk…! shit k-kid!” Sans groaned out, fucking himself into the hand she had wrapped around his cock. Her moan was so sexy it nearly sent him over the edge right then and there. He knew that she could feel his pleasure just like he could feel hers. Speaking of, he reached down between their legs and skillfully began rubbing her clit. She released a startled cry and arched her back, her grip tightening on his member ever so slightly. Eliciting even more pleasure to rocket through their bodies.

 

“Saaannnsss” Oh, did her voice sound heavenly. He wanted to hear her sound like that more. The pressure he had upon the sensitive button lessened just enough for him to slip a phalange inside of her soaking core He gently curled it up, brushing it against the top of her walls causing her whole body to shudder as another sinful moan escaped her bruised lips. As much as he wanted to skip all the foreplay, he wanted this to be special for his Frisk. _His Frisk_ , stars that felt amazing to think. The sole digit continued to pump and curl inside her until he felt she was ready for a second. After that Sans gently began scissoring her apart, preparing her for what was to come. He wasn’t immensely large, but he was definitely bigger than an average human and the absolute last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

 

Through his fingering, her pumping and the added pleasure of their SOULs being connected the duo came to a crashing halt. One after the other with Frisk being the first to reach the epitome of their high. She shuddered out a moan with Sans’ name rolling off her tongue in a mantra, her sweet smelling arousal coated his fingers dripping down towards his palm. Whilst the skeleton himself grunted out a moan, his hips bucking unsteadily into Frisk’s hand, cum coating both their chests. They slowed to a stop after riding out their orgasms, it sated them for a moment. Giving them just enough time to reposition themselves.

 

Sans once more stared down at Frisk, white eyelights honed in and focused on nothing else except her. Frisk herself was breathless, her body buzzed with the aftermath of her climax and with the anticipation of what was to come next. When she noticed that Sans hadn’t moved a bone she reached up and pulled his skull down to kiss his teeth. A hum rumbled in his throat at the plush feel of her soft lips on his teeth, the kiss was soft, chaste even. Leaving the two fluttering and airy. Sans then leaned up and away causing the human under him to whimper at the loss of warmth, he returned a few moments later with a small square in his phalanges. The skeleton didn’t know when or how the condom had ended up in his pocket, but he had a feeling that Papyrus, Chara or Mettaton had something to do with it. Either way, he’d have to thank them then scold them at a later date. Returning his attention to Frisk his breath hitched at the sight. Her long, curly dark brown hair disheveled, splaying out onto the pillow, gleaming purple eyes blown wide as she patiently stared up at him. Her softly bruised lips from both their time in the bathroom and from a few moments ago. His eyelights then dipped lower, roaming over the healthy curves of her body, enjoying the way each muscle contracted and moved just from her breathing. He didn’t even care about the cum that coated her stomach in an ethereal blue glow. Even if it was hot as hell. He let the tip of his tongue slip out between his teeth and gently bit down, one hand reaching down to begin stroking his magic member once more, bringing it back to its fully hardened state. He then carefully tore open the small square and pulled it out, making a small show of it that Frisk eagerly drunk up. Her hands twitched at the thought of participating with him whilst her eyes darted between his dick and eyelights.

 

“if you want you can help too.” Sans voice rang in her head, his deep voice making her dizzy and wet at the same time. Though once she nodded in agreement he took her hands in his phalanges and wrapped them around his bottom two ribs. She blushed at the sound he made when she softly squeezed the bones, once more she began to run her fingers over the cartilage. Earning more than a few well placed moans and grunts from the skeleton. He’d begun to rock his hips against her thigh, feeling his condom clad cock rubbing against her bare skin whilst their SOULs mingled with one another. It set her body on fire and she began to whimper as her own hips rolled up into his.

 

“Sans please…” She paused her ministrations, reaching down to grab his dick and guide it to her soaked entrance. He stopped his rocking, staring down at Frisk as he carefully guided his cock inside of her pussy. She still faintly smelled of Azazel, and he immediately smashed his teeth against her lips in a heated kiss. Tongues intermingling with one another as he continued to ease his way inside, muffling breathy moans and gasps. Sans waited a brief moment giving her a chance to adjust to his size once he was sheathed, whilst he braced his arms upon either side of her head. When she rolled her hips up into his he shuddered, just barely able to hold himself back from bucking into her.

 

She knew he was trying to be gentle after what happened to her. It was incredibly considerate of him, but she wanted him to enjoy it just as much she was. Her hips rolled up again causing a low moan to escape her as she threw her head back, and continued to fuck herself against his girthy appendage. “Sans… Sans…” Her movements were agonizingly slow, added with her sensual moaning the skeleton was at the end of his rope. She cried out when he brushed against her G-spot, he couldn’t help it afterward. His hips drove downward, continuously hitting the spot with precision as she screamed out over and over. Her moans were driving him mad, causing him to pick his pace up further until the wet squelching sounds evenly mingled with the grunts, moans, and panting of the room.

 

“fuck, frisk! i-i’m gonna-!”

 

“Me too! Sans! SAaans please!” He reached out to quickly rub her clit, the action making her throw her head back once more, exposing her neck allowing him to litter it with small bite marks. She moaned out when her orgasm came crashing down on her, her hips sporadically bucking into Sans’ as her walls squeezed around him, begging for his seed. Another climax hit her when she felt him release, groaning into her neck as the condom safely caught the magic that spurted out in thick streams. Sans then pulled out, removing the condom before he collapsed beside his human, their SOULs finally content and satisfied enough to sink back into their chests. They contently basked in the afterglow of their deed, cuddling close under the covers to drift off in peaceful slumber.

 

Xxx

 

The next morning Sans awoke before Frisk. As much of a surprise as it was he was happy, silently he admired how beautiful his Frisk was. _His Frisk_. Stars that still felt so nice to know. He leaned down to press his teeth gently against her head and she shifted.

 

“Mmnh… Sans?” She yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked up at him.

 

“mornin’ kiddo~” He chuckled, pulling her into a warm hug.

 

“Good morning, silly skeleton~” She smiled, nuzzling into his neck. “I hope we didn’t disturb anyone last night…”

 

“heh, i’m sure we didn’t between undyne’s yelling and alphys' experiments they’ve had the house soundproofed.” He mused, grinning wide at her embarrassed expression.

 

“Wow, okay. So, no one knows what we did last night?”

 

“Not yet, but when that door opens that’s when they’ll know.”

 

“Acute sense of smell, right.” She closed her eyes and took a small breath, opening them up after a moment to smile up at her mate. “Wanna go get some breakfast?”

 

“i thought you’d never ask, heh.” After the two made themselves presentable they headed out of the room to meet the others downstairs.

 

“Glad to see you used the condom I stashed in your pocket, Sansy.” Of course, Chara was the first to notice Frisk’s glow. She was the same way when she and Asriel had first mated.

 

“Chara!” Asriel turned a stern look to his mate before sending his younger sister an apologetic one.

 

The dark brunette giggled and shook her head, lifting her hand, waving off his apology. “It’s okay, I already knew she’d try and tease me about it. But honestly, I feel too good to be embarrassed right now. Is mom or dad awake?”

 

The young couple nodded and motioned towards the kitchen, ah, like usual they were up making breakfast for everyone. Frisk hummed and took her lover's hand, dragging him into the kitchen to see what was being made. His eyelights disappeared the second he saw Toriel’s silent glare, sweat instantly prickling at the back of his skull. Though no words were spoken he already knew he was on her watchlist, the queen was not keen on her children being hurt. But it would pass eventually, it was ultimately Frisk’s choice to mate with him last night and now they didn’t have to worry about her disappearing. She was his soulmate as he was hers. Once breakfast had been served and eaten the small group cleaned and returned to their own home in the forest. Nature was always more serene than the city life, it had nothing to do with humans nor monsters due to plenty of them integrating themselves into the city with the humans. By the time they returned home Papyrus and Sans had returned home and the Dreemurrs did the same.

 

Frisk made her way to her room to change out of her clothes, she’d stolen Sans’ shirt to accompany the shorts she had. Finally, in comfortable clothes that fit her, she sat on her bed to get some meditation done. Unfortunately somewhere between clearing her head and strengthening her magic, she dozed off, giving Magenta the opportunity to take over and stretch her own magic muscles. The dark purple haired female hummed, opening her dark lavender colored orbs to observe her surroundings. Frisk had made it far without her, maybe it was time for the entity to move on to someone else in need?

 

“She’s stronger than she gives herself credit for.” She mumbled to herself, smiling softly at Frisk’s magic. “I’ve really come to like you Frisk, but you aren’t a little girl anymore and there are lots of others that need my expertise.” She moved across the room to the full body mirror and looked into her reflection. The image of a darker Frisk slowly formed into someone entirely different, the only resemblance being her hair and eyes. The reflection was that of a grown woman far curvier than the teen was, with wide hips and an average sized bust. Her dark purple hair extended past her hips nearly draping against the floor, it was thick and just slightly wavy. Piercing lavender eyes softened at the sight and her magic once more poured out, holding a calm aura to it. She wore all white despite her purple-ish features. “Only a little longer now, my fairy.”

 

Frisk awoke with a small start, chest heaving as she looked around her large room. She was home, yet, she felt so empty… It wasn’t until a piece of paper caught the corner of her eye did she move. Picking it up she unfolded to read its contents.

 

 _Hey, have you heard of the Soul Fairy? They say that it's a spirit that travels around, granting the wishes to souls who wish to find their mate but can't quite do it on their own. Some say that the spirit is that of a beautiful human woman and some say that the spirit is a gorgeous monster. Though, they can’t say for sure since no one's ever seen it long enough to say._ _However, you little fairy, have. She is neither man nor monster, but both at once. She is fierce yet gentle, evil yet noble. She has watched you through your journey and is immensely proud of the bright young fairy you’ve blossomed into. I will miss you dearly, Frisk. Take care and happy birthday._

 

_Love, Magenta Soul._

 

Tears seeped into the paper once Frisk finished reading. Magenta was no longer with her… She’d been the SOUL fairy this entire time?! The brunette clutched the letter to her chest, whimpering out a cry. After all, they’d been through she didn’t even say goodbye!

  
“Gosh, that is _so_ like you, you jerk!” She laughed through her tears, reading over the paper once more only to tear up further, tears streamed down her face in waves as she cried. She’d never even told her a thing about herself, probably because her past was so vast Frisk herself wouldn’t be able to grasp it. She was so busy crying over the loss of her closest (literally) friend she jumped when her family burst into her room to yell happy birthday, their kind notion caused her to cry even longer. Jumping from her bed to gather them in a hug, thanking them over and over for being such a wonderful family to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha didn't expect that did ya? As much as it saddens me to end this I do plan to write out some of my "what if" ideas. But at a later date. Until then I am working on a new story for the BNHA fandom! Though in between there I am open to suggestions from both Undertale and BNHA. So feel free to drop me a suggestion in my inbox or on my Tumblr here! Honestly, that place is a mess, but feel free to look around too! Take care! See you next time!


End file.
